Brumes
by Akhoris
Summary: Fic à chapitres. Finie. Lors d'une mission contre la Griffe, Jack Morrison alias Soldat76 se retrouve face à face avec Faucheur et comprend qui il est réellement : Gabriel Reyes cet homme qu'il pensait mort depuis si longtemps. Mais que reste il de son ami sous cette incarnation de mort? La connaissance de l'univers n'est pas requise pour la lecture. Slash R76
1. Chapitre 1

Disclaimer :

Brumes est une fanfic d'Overwatch, cependant, j'essaye d'y intégrer autant d'éléments que possible pour que ce soit lisible sans connaitre l'histoire. Si quelque chose ne vous semble pas clair, n'hésitez pas à me le dire ;)

Les personnages d'Overwatch ne m'appartiennent nullement, ils sont la propriété de Blizzard.

Vous aurez du R76 (Faucheur x Soldat 76) dans la fic, je préviens d'avance.

Pour ceux qui connaissent le lore d'Overwatch, sachez que :

\- Le début de Brumes se situe avant Bastet. (D'ailleurs, la sortie de cette nouvelle m'a forcé à remodeler la trame scénaristique pour réussir à coller autant que possible à la chronologie)

\- Je suis partie sur le fait que Jack Morrison et Angela avaient répondu à l'Appel. Hanzo a aussi rejoint le groupe sur l'appel de son frère.

Chapitre 1

Une nouvelle explosion fit trembler jusqu'aux murs et il redressa la tête. Il bénit son casque à cet instant : la visière lui permettait de voir à travers la fumée épaisse qui avait envahi la vaste cour et il ne ressentait qu'à peine l'odeur ni la moindre sensation de manque d'air grâce au filtre intégré.

En revanche, les sources de chaleur étaient partout et il était dur de distinguer dans la seconde laquelle était une flamme en train de consumer un élément quelconque de ce champ de bataille et laquelle était un ennemi ou un allié voire un civil. Il n'était pas exclu que certains ici se soient égarés entre les deux feux.

Profitant de l'heure tardive, les agents de l'ancienne Overwatch, aujourd'hui renégats après tant d'années de bons et loyaux services, revenus sur le terrain quand l'Appel fut lancé, avaient donné l'assaut sur une base de la Griffe, un groupe de terroristes mondialement reconnus pour leurs actes, qu'ils avaient pu repérer.

Jack Morrison, alias Soldat76, avait renâclé à donner le premier coup. Mais c'était un coup de poker et l'occasion était trop belle pour la laisser passer. Ils étaient passés à l'offensive en sortant l'artillerie lourde. En parlant d'artillerie lourde, il entendit un de ces cris de guerre que les larges poumons de Reinhardt seuls étaient capables de produire quand il charge.

Il eut un petit reniflement amusé. Il se redressa alors pour entreprendre de passer ce mur de fumée, se dirigeant vers le gros des combats difficile à ignorer vu le vacarme qui en provenait.

Il repéra du coin de l'œil Tracer qui agaçait, telle une guêpe insaisissable, cette insupportable hackeuse connue sous le nom de Sombra. Même sans arrêter son attention, il pouvait entendre les piques que les jeunes femmes se lançaient. Avec leur caractère respectif, cela envoyait des étincelles.

Une flèche siffla, broyée par le poing de Doomfist qui en était la cible, attrapée en plein vol alors même qu'il esquivait l'assaut de Genji. Il sut instantanément où devait être placé Hanzo pour avoir apporté ce soutien malheureusement guère utile à son frère.

Il calculait la position de chacun, prenait compte de la situation. La Griffe semblait débordée. Oh, ils avaient bien plus d'agents qu'eux, que cette Overwatch renaissante qu'ils avaient tenté de reformer dans la totale illégalité mais la grosse majorité n'avait pas un entrainement pouvant rivaliser avec le leur.

Un mouvement suspect attira son attention loin de sa propre cible qu'il venait d'abattre de manière rapide et efficace. Il ne mit pas longtemps à identifier la personne. Moira était en train de se dégager du gros des combats et venait de disparaitre dans un couloir avec deux hommes.

Cette fichue scientifique devenait sa cible numéro 1. Ancienne alliée passée à l'ennemi, il avait déjà du mal à supporter sa présence alors qu'elle était officiellement de leur côté. Il n'avait jamais réussi à déterminer où s'arrêtait le génie et où commençait la folie en elle.

Une salve de détonation de pistolets lui appris que Jesse McCree venait de se jeter a couvert pour recharger mais il ne tourna même pas la tête pour l'apercevoir, tout proche.

Il prit la scientifique en chasse. Il était hors de question de la laisser s'éloigner. Quoi qu'elle prépare, ça ne signifiait rien de bon pour eux. Le temps qu'il arrive à la porte vitrée, surement blindée à la base mais désormais en éclats, qu'elle avait passé pour rentrer dans l'enceinte du bâtiment, il avait capté la présence de Hanzo qui avait certainement suivi sa manœuvre de loin. Un agent de la Griffe ayant repéré le vétéran en train d'emboiter le pas à la scientifique tomba net, la tête transpercée d'une flèche de part et d'autre, s'écrasant dans un bruit mat contre le gravier et il souffla un « joli tir » dans son casque.

Il s'infiltra alors dans le bâtiment dont la lumière tressautait, l'alimentation électrique ayant sans doute était endommagée l'assaut. Entre brusque éclat de lumière artificielle et obscurité inquiétante qui s'alternaient selon les caprices de l'électronique, il suivit en silence sa cible.

Le couloir s'étendait dans la longueur, quelques chariots de matériel renversés le long, qu'il contournait ou franchissait selon leur disposition. Alors qu'il progressait, il analysait l'endroit. Tout lui faisait penser, dans cette aile de la planque de la Griffe, à un laboratoire. Cela renouvela son empressement à mettre la main sur la scientifique. Face à la victoire visiblement assurée d'Overwatch, elle avait certainement fait demi-tour pour protéger ses recherches ou pour mettre en œuvre l'un des résultats obtenus.

Les bruits de combat étaient désormais étouffés alors qu'il progressait, se fiant à sa visière pour suivre sa cible et son escorte. Il ne se laissait pas distancer, courant presque dans les laps de temps où il se savait hors de danger, mais progressant à un rythme plus lent que le leur car chaque intersection pouvait cacher un ennemi. S'il pouvait repérer les adversaires vivants, les machines pouvaient parfois le surprendre.

Bientôt, il la vit s'arrêter et ses gardes prirent place pour surveiller toute arrivée. Il voyait vaguement sa forme en infrarouge qui semblait pianoter à toute vitesse sur un ordinateur.

Il pressa le pas, quitte à prendre des risques. Il surgit alors, tirant sur le premier garde avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, et retournant à couvert pour éviter la salve de balles que le second tira sur lui. La visière en profita pour se verrouiller sur lui et le prochain tir fut accompagné d'un bruit de chute et d'un râle.

Ne restait que la scientifique qui n'était pas un mince adversaire. Elle grogna d'agacement de le voir si proche. Partagée entre la nécessité de faire face et celle de finir ce qu'elle avait commencé, elle lui jeta un regard acéré. Elle leva une main et projeta un sombre rayon lumineux qui motiva rapidement le vétéran à plonger à couvert de nouveau, sentant l'énergie crépiter juste au-dessus de sa planque. Il en profita pour reprendre son souffle un bref instant et analyser la situation au mieux.

Alors qu'il se jetait hors de sa cachette pour lancer un assaut, visant la scientifique, une brume noire qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien vint s'interposer et le Faucheur se matérialisa. Un juron échappa au Soldat76 qui eut tôt fait de retourner à couvert, entendant les coups de feu qui suivirent ainsi les impacts dans le chariot qui n'apprécia guère à voir comme son métal fut déformé par l'attaque.

L'une des balles traversa et il sentit celle-ci érafler son bras et déchirer la fibre de sa tenue. Il sentit un filet de sang mais rien d'inquiétant. Avec un projectile normal, la plaie aurait cicatrisé d'ici quelques minutes. Cela prendrait juste quelque temps de plus vu la nature des munitions utilisées par le Faucheur mais ça ne l'angoissait pas.

En revanche, l'arrivée de ce renfort compliquait les choses. Et histoire que les choses prennent une tournure plus dramatique, une bonne partie de l'alimentation de la lumière décida de sauter à cet instant. Il ne restait que les ampoules de secours et quelques écrans dont celui sur lequel Moira continuait à pianoter rapidement, désormais couverte par son complice.

"Sors de là..." La voix rauque du Faucheur semblait presque amusée.

Même l'apport technologique de Morrison ne pourrait que difficilement rivaliser à sa nature même. Il allait devoir réfléchir rapidement. Il prit une nouvelle bouffée d'air alors qu'il entendait distinctement Faucheur progresser dans sa direction. Puis plus rien. Comme s'il s'était arrêté… ou si ses pieds avaient cessé de fouler le sol.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous sa visière et il bondit hors de sa cachette pour éviter l'apparition du mercenaire face à son ancien emplacement, émergeant de la brume noire reprenant forme solide.

Le visage couvert d'un masque noir à l'aspect morbide se tourna alors lentement vers sa nouvelle position alors que Soldat76 entreprenait de vider son chargeur sur lui. Les balles allèrent s'enfoncer dans la paroi derrière lui alors que de nouveau, un nuage de brume se jetait en avant vers lui tout en évitant tout dommage à son adversaire.

Un nouveau juron et il fut obligé de battre en retraite dans la salle plus grande où se trouvait Moira mais plus préoccupant : à découvert. Il était trop près, une cible trop facile. Il devait s'éloigner et au plus vite.

Il eut la satisfaction de remarquer que Moira ne prenait même pas la peine de les surveiller. Il pouvait donc se concentrer sur le Faucheur. Ou tenter de l'arrêter.

Mais le choix ne lui fut guère offert. Le mercenaire avait repris forme et le braquait. De nouveau, il dut esquiver.

Cette fois, la balle ne se contenta pas de l'effleurer et il sentit nettement l'impact à son épaule gauche. Il repoussa la douleur à plus tard. Mais il entendit Moira hurler des injures contre son partenaire. Visiblement, une balle avait dû passer non loin d'elle aussi. Au crépitement qu'il entendit ensuite, il comprit que le matériel dont elle s'occupait venait d'être touché. Bon point. Mais il se satisferait de cela plus tard.

Suffisamment éloigné de Faucheur pour tenter une autre forme d'attaque, il put pointer son fusil vers lui et décocher les roquettes de son arme qui sifflèrent en se dirigeant vers lui. Son attention détournée un court instant par la scientifique, le mercenaire ne changea de forme qu'au dernier instant et il put l'entendre grogner, et sentir que sa fureur n'avait fait qu'augmenter. La violence avec laquelle il lança son attaque suivante contre lui le força à plonger à terre.

Il roula alors pour pouvoir refaire face à son adversaire. Il entrevit du coin de l'œil Moira qui prenait la fuite après un premier et dernier regard sur la lutte qui avait lieu à quelques pas d'elle. Il jura, elle avait dû avoir ce qu'elle voulait. Il braqua son fusil dans sa direction, prêt à tirer. Mais son doigt se retira lentement de la gâchette : le métal bouillant d'un des fusils à pompe du Faucheur était appuyé contre sa tempe. Ils se tinrent ainsi immobiles pendant un instant qui parut une éternité et pourtant ne s'attarda pas plus de quelques secondes en vérité. Il put voir Moira prendre la fuite. Il était trop tard. Quoi qu'elle ait voulu récupérer ou fait, elle avait réussi.

Lentement, il tourna la tête pour voir son adversaire qui n'avait pas encore tiré. Il s'attendait à tout moment à entendre la détonation qui serait le dernier son qui parviendrait à son esprit.

Entre les éclats de lumière, il put voir que le Faucheur ne s'en était pas sorti aussi bien qu'il le pensait de son dernier assaut. La moitié de son masque avait volé en éclat. Juste assez pour que dans ce face à face silencieux entre eux, Morrison puisse sentir un frisson nerveux parcourir son dos. Cet œil qu'il voyait à découvert, à l'iris rouge sang, cette forme, ce regard... Le canon du fusil était maintenant sur son front avec la rotation lente qu'il avait effectué et ils se fixaient les yeux dans les yeux. Le seul sourcil visible du faucheur se fronça, épais et sombre sur une peau cicatrisée tant de fois. Il dut entendre nettement le bruit de déglutition nerveuse du vétéran ainsi à sa merci.

L'esprit de Jack ne savait plus par quel bout prendre les évènements. Il allait mourir, le Faucheur le tenait. Mais... le Faucheur, cet ennemi redouté et si efficace, impitoyable... il avait encore du mal à réaliser. Il connaissait ce regard, il l'avait croisé tellement de fois. Oh il était brun à l'époque, pas rouge. Sombre mais intense et intelligent. Il allait mourir, et ça serait des mains de celui qui avait été son meilleur ami pendant si longtemps. Son meilleur ami qu'il avait cru mort si longtemps et qui traquait aujourd'hui ceux qui furent des partenaires. C'était donc lui qui allait mettre fin à cette vie qu'il s'étonnait de sentir encore en lui chaque matin depuis cette catastrophe en Suisse … depuis aussi longtemps qu'il avait cru son ancien camarade mort d'ailleurs.

Mais la main qui tenait l'arme s'abaissa lentement alors que ce regard de sang ne quittait pas le sien. Et il put entendre la voix grave dont il reconnaissait maintenant des traces malgré le masque morbide qui la déformait. "Bordel". La brume reprit le dessus et il se sentit balayé par ce nuage inquiétant aux allures de mort gazeuse qui le traversa de part en part avant que le Faucheur ne réapparaisse à une sortie, ne prenant pas le temps de regarder derrière lui avant de quitter ce qui fut l'arène de leur combat.

Morrison resta figé un long moment, fixant la porte qui avait vu disparaitre celui qui fut son ami bien des années auparavant.

C'est l'arrivée de bottes en acier claquant sur le sol au pas de course qui le tira de sa torpeur. Tracer était là, suivant à quelques pas de distance McCree, tous deux ralentissant en l'apercevant. Ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques pas alors que le vétéran se redressait en secouant la tête. Comment… ? Comment c'était juste possible ? Ses pensées s'embrumaient. Il n'arrivait pas à faire le tri dans tout ce qu'il ressentait.

Son regard se posa sur Tracer qui lui tendait une main. « Com…. Jack ! » Il tomba comme une masse et fut réceptionné dans les bras de Jesse. Finalement, ce fut la douleur qui avait eu le dessus.

Il sentait qu'on s'agitait à côté de lui. Il entendait des machines qui faisaient ce bruit si agaçant et répétitif des appareils qu'on branchait dans les infirmeries. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux, il sut qu'il était rentré « à la maison » ou du moins à ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus pour l'heure.

Il identifia aussi sans souci que la personne à côté de lui était Angela. Il souffla et se détendit. Il était sûr qu'elle savait qu'il était réveillé mais le laissait faire à sa guise, se remettre à son rythme, pour ainsi ne pas le brusquer.

Les yeux clos, il fit le tri dans ses pensées. Il avait été blessé mais rien de significatif même s'il sentait son épaule le lançait. Ça ne ferait qu'une cicatrice de plus. L'état de son corps était loin d'être sa priorité à cet instant.

Il venait de découvrir que Gabriel Reyes était en vie. Par quel miracle ?

Depuis les attentats de Zurich, son vieil ami était supposé mort. Après des années à combattre pour le gouvernement d'abord ensemble pour Overwatch, leurs destinées s'étaient éloignées. Jack avait pris du galon au sein de l'organisation et Reyes s'était retrouvé relayé aux tâches les plus sales en récupérant le contrôle de Blackwatch. Malgré cela, ils avaient continué à partager des moments entre complicité et rivalité jusqu'à l'explosion de l'organisation qui avait participé à sauver le monde pendant la guerre contre les Omniac.

Proclamée comme corrompue quand les actes de Blackwatch apparurent aux yeux de tous, entachant ainsi la réputation de la partie visible de l'iceberg, Overwatch, et désormais hors la loi, la chute avait été rude.

Le jour qui sonna la fin d'Overwatch, le quartier général suisse de l'organisation partit en fumée, pris pour cible par un attentat qui fit exploser tout le complexe. On avait accusé Blackwatch et son commandant.

Jack Morrison était mort ce jour-là. Du moins officiellement. Il était revenu sous l'identité de Soldat 76, laissant son ancienne identité derrière lui mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de pleurer la perte de nombreux compagnons d'armes. Une tragédie dans laquelle Gabriel Reyes avait été le nom en haut de sa liste. Il avait mis du temps à accepter. Il savait... Il avait été aux premières loges... Il l'avait vu... Il devait l'accepter.

Et voilà qu'il venait de le croiser, bien vivant…. Enfin semblait-il. Mais sous la forme de cette créature qu'était le Faucheur, cet ennemi qu'il combattait depuis tant de temps. Tant de fois face à face sans qu'il sache. Mais Gabriel savait lui ! Il en était persuadé. Bien sûr que la visière et le masque empêchaient les personnes qui n'étaient pas proches de lui de connaitre son identité et de la rapprocher d'une façon d'une autre à l'ancien commandant d'Overwatch, mais cela n'avait pas offert le moindre doute à Ana quand elle l'avait retrouvé.

Alors à Reyes ? Non, aucune chance qu'il se soit laissé berné. En tout cas, il ne l'avait pas tué… il l'avait reconnu ? N'avait-il pu se résoudre à abattre un vieil ami ? Il allait devoir reprendre tous ces éléments dans le calme mais si Reyes était là, il allait devoir agir en conséquence. Était-il contrôlé ? Était-il dévoré par la haine comme le Faucheur semblait l'être ? Comment était-il devenu ainsi ? Qu'était-il d'ailleurs ?

Il était rare que le Soldat76 se laisse guider par ses sentiments mais cette apparition d'un autre temps ne pouvait être ignorée. Il devait parler à Ana… Si quelqu'un pouvait l'éclairer, ça serait-elle. Ses pensées s'embrouillèrent dans les brumes des médicaments qu'Angela avait dû lui donner, ou peut-être était-ce juste la fatigue, mais il sombra de nouveau. Sa dernière pensée fut que Angela avait dû mettre la dose pour que son dernier espoir s'accrocha à son ancienne amie disparue.


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Disclaimer : la version de Liao que vous pouvez voir dans la fic est celle de Fenicina qui m'a gentiment proposé de reprendre le concept qu'elle utilise elle-même dans sa fic "You know my name" que je vous invite à aller découvrir. Elle est notamment disponible sur

2047

Le sable était encore chaud sous leurs pieds malgré l'heure. Attablés à une petite table à côté d'un de ces bars de plage servant des cocktails arborant de mignonnes petites ombrelles et des pics où s'agglutinaient quelques bonbons au gout chimique, ils se relâchaient de plusieurs mois d'intervention.

La fine équipe qu'ils formaient avait choisi un petit coin de paradis pour profiter du repos mérité après une intervention à Rio de Janeiro. Il faut dire que quand les permissions venaient, ni Jack ni Gabriel n'avaient de véritables buts. Reyes en particulier était du genre à rester dans ses appartements et à roder dans le quartier général quand l'envie lui en prenait mais l'idée d'aller à Los Angeles où il avait passé une partie de son enfance ne semblait pas le motiver énormément. Quant à Jack, cela se limitait à des visites rapides auprès de sa famille où le blond retournait profiter pendant quelques jours de l'Indiana, mais avec les liens créés sur les champs de bataille, les compagnons d'armes deviennent vite aussi importants qu'un frère ou une sœur.

Alors quand Ana leur avait dit qu'elle serait disponible et qu'elle avait une idée, ils n'avaient pas refusé. Oh, ils avaient été méfiant, ça sentait le traquenard mais ils avaient accepté. Et ils ne le regrettaient pas. Le petit bungalow où ils logeaient pour quelques jours était sur pilotis au-dessus d'une eau trop bleue pour sembler réaliste. Ils profitaient d'un de ces petits endroits que cette terre rongée par l'humanité avait réussi à conserver pur.

A leur arrivée, ils s'étaient effondrés comme des masses sur le canapé et n'avaient émergé qu'au matin empêtrés les uns contre les autres.

C'était Ana qui avait ouvert les yeux en première et elle avait eu la sympathie de décider d'aller faire quelques courses afin de ravitailler le frigo vide de la location, laissant les deux hommes effondrés l'un sur l'autre. Alors qu'ils avaient tout le confort de leur petit bungalow, habitués à dormir dans des conditions extrêmes et pas effrayés par un mal de dos potentiel, les soldats n'avaient eu aucun mal à profiter du repos bien mérité.

Ce fut la main de Jack déplacée dans son sommeil frappant le visage de Reyes qui mit fin à ce sommeil du juste. Le latino eut un grognement et répondit d'un coup de pied pour dégager la masse endormie du blond qui gâchait son propre repos. Il ouvrit un œil paresseux au bruit de chute suivi d'une série de jurons qui suivit. La face de son compagnon d'arme dardant ses yeux furibonds sur lui ne le laissa pas de marbre et un petit rire passa ses lèvres.

Avant qu'un coussin vienne tenter d'étouffer cette douce moquerie.

Overwatch était née il y a quelques mois à peine même s'il leur semblait que cela faisait déjà des années. Les deux jeunes gens étaient alors entre deux âges, trop vieux pour dire appartenir à la vingtaine mais trop jeunes pour assumer s'approcher de la trentaine.

Après plusieurs années dans le Programme de Renforcement des Soldats pour lequel ils s'étaient tous deux portés volontaires où ils s'étaient rencontrés et étaient devenus collègues et complices, s'entrainant côte à côte et se soutenant, ils avaient été intégrés à Overwatch.

Si Gabriel avait alors été nommé commandant de l'équipe, leur relation n'avait guère changé par cette nouvelle hiérarchie où le latino prenait officiellement place de supérieur direct de Morrison. Jack avait toujours osé dire ce qu'il pensait et secondait son ami avec efficacité.

A eux deux, ils avaient réussi à former un noyau dur qui permettait à leur équipe d'être efficace dans leur mission. C'était à leur arrivée dans la toute nouvelle organisation qu'ils avaient rencontré Ana, Reinhardt, Liao et Torbjorn.

Si Jack avait réussi à établir une relation avec chacun, Gabriel n'avait réussi à trouver du respect que pour Ana et Liao. Reinhardt et son caractère trop… impétueux n'était pas de son goût et difficile à gérer en mission, trop prompt à charger sans s'assurer un instant de l'intelligence de l'action. Quant au suédois, toujours le nez plongé dans un mécanisme, Reyes n'avait jamais soutenu l'intérêt d'un ingénieur directement sur le champ de bataille. En arrière-plan oui, mais pas comme ça. De toute façon, les deux faisaient la paire. Et puis, il y avait Liao. Elle n'avait pas non plus été facile à faire accepter par Reyes. Plutôt discrète la majorité du temps, de compagnie agréable, son franc parler avait eu tendance à la rendre agaçante aux yeux du latino. Jack lui avait bien fait remarquer discrètement que c'était sans doute parce que leurs caractères se ressemblaient un peu trop sur ce point, ce que Gabriel avait bien entendu nier vivement.

Restait alors Ana. La belle égyptienne pleine de caractère leur avait plu rapidement. Efficace et redoutable au combat, elle avait su se distinguer aux yeux du latino. Elle avait alors trouvé une place auprès d'eux. Jack en avait été ravi. Gabriel était tellement naturellement refermé sur lui-même, n'acceptant que difficilement une autre compagnie que la sienne dans ce nouvel environnement. Le voir apprendre à accepter à s'ouvrir à une nouvelle personne avait été plutôt un soulagement pour le blond.

Maintenant, après quelques mois, ils avaient l'impression que ce trio avait toujours été là, efficace sur le terrain, équilibré dans leur relation. Et puis Ana ramenait le petit déjeuner, ce n'était pas négligeable.

Se disputant comme des gamins, la lutte bon enfant prit rapidement la forme d'une rivalité entre deux jeunes males rodés à l'art du combat. Ce fut le corps à moitié plié et la tête coincée sous le bras de Jack que Ana trouva Reyes à son retour. Elle haussa un petit sourcil moqueur à l'adresse du latino bagarreur qui prit le fait d'être ainsi grillé en train de perdre comme une insulte et se débattit avec plus de vigueur encore. Perdre contre Blondie était déjà assez vexant mais devant public, hors de question, devant une femme qui plus est !

La tireuse d'élite installa tranquillement la table devant la baie vitrée offrant une vue sur le grand large alors que les deux autres continuaient à se disputer leur fierté male.

Elle attendit patiemment qu'ils s'épuisent et finissent par tomber sur le parquet pour reprendre leur souffle pour se rapprocher d'eux tout en mordant dans un petit pain au lait, laissant quelques miettes tomber sur la face de Reyes qui grogna et pivota pour se redresser.

Ils allaient certainement hériter de quelques bleus de cette lutte amicale entre deux soldats de métier et le latino décida d'en rajouter un en décochant un petit coup de pied à Jack, histoire d'avoir le dernier mot. Non mais. Le blond faillit se redresser pour répondre à l'affront mais Ana secoua un doigt négativement. « Allez, à table, les garçons. »

Plus que l'ordre de la femme, ce fut celui de leurs estomacs qui eut le dessus et ils roulèrent tous deux pour se redresser et se diriger vers la table.

Quelques temps plus tard, l'estomac plein, douchés et changés, ils avaient quitté la location pour profiter un peu de l'air marin en marchant sur la plage. Cela avait été un moment tranquille où l'égyptienne en avait profité pour prendre une photo en souvenir. Ils avaient tenté d'y échapper en râlant qui mieux peut. Mais l'égyptienne avait coupé court à leurs grognements et offert à chacun un petit moment de malaise en rappelant que, si ça se trouvait, avec leurs vies, dans quelques jours, l'un d'eux manquerait sur la prochaine photo et que les souvenirs étaient précieux. Ils s'étaient alors pliés à ses exigences. Et la sombre humeur et le silence pensif n'avait duré qu'un instant, jusqu'à ce que Reyes repère un stand louant des surfs.

« Parce que tu crois que je sais faire du surf ? J'ai grandi au fin fond de l'Indiana hein… »

« C'est qu'une question d'équilibre, ça ne doit pas être si dur. Allez ! Bouge ! » alors que le latino entrainait son ami vers le stand.

De longues minutes plus tard, l'un assis à califourchon sur sa planche, l'autre agrippé à la sienne et s'efforçant d'y remonter, ils purent admirer la tireuse d'élite affronter les vagues. Touchés dans leur amour propre, ils se sentirent obligés de ronchonner en déclarant que finalement, ce n'était pas si drôle que ça comme sport. Toutes les excuses étaient bonnes pour se pardonner leur manque de dextérité sur une planche. Mais les deux durent convenir à demi-mots que oui, Ana se débrouillait quand même bien mieux qu'on ne pouvait s'y attendre.

Ils avaient fini par rejoindre la plage où Ana s'était affalée sur une serviette avec un soupir d'aise de sentir le soleil caresser sa peau. Jack était resté à ses cotés pour lire un peu, surveillant du coin de l'œil Reyes, qui plus loin sur la plage, avait entrepris de lancer la conversation avec une jeune femme, lui décochant des sourires qui feraient tomber n'importe qui sous son charme.

Morrison s'étonnait de deux choses. D'abord cette capacité que le latino avait de se fermer dans des conditions professionnelles mais le manque total de retenue quand il s'agissait d'aller faire du gringue à une parfaite inconnue. Oh ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le voyait faire. Et autant dire qu'il était rare qu'il rentre bredouille. Il faut dire qu'à cette époque, non content de pouvoir profiter de son physique agréable, Gabriel pouvait appuyer ses flirts en parlant de son statut dans Overwatch. Après tout, ils faisaient la une des journaux. Ils étaient des sauveurs. Ça en faisait craquer plus d'une. Il roula des yeux et replongea son nez dans son livre.

La deuxième chose qui le perturbait, c'était de sentir combien lui-même n'était pas insensible. Ironiquement, alors qu'il connaissait Reyes depuis des années, il ne lui avait jamais parlé de ce qu'il avait avoué si naturellement à Ana. Elle savait pour son attirance pour les hommes. Elle savait qu'il avait vécu une histoire avec cet homme nommé Vincent qu'il avait quitté peu de temps après la naissance d'Overwatch. Elle n'avait même pas eu l'occasion de le croiser. Elle savait juste qu'il avait existé et que Jack n'était plus avec lui bien que leur histoire ait été intense et réelle. Enfin, ce n'était pas le sujet. Oui, Gabriel lui plaisait et la relation qu'ils entretenaient, si complice, lui avait parfois amené tant de questions à l'esprit. Mais ils étaient collègues et il se refusait à créer des tensions en tentant quoi que ce soit. Surtout qu'à voir combien Gabriel pouvait s'avérer un coureur de jupons, ça laissait assez peu d'espoir à ses yeux. Qu'importe ! Mais il fallait bien avouer que sa peau halée couvrant des muscles bien faits et ce sourire de tombeur…

« Tu rougis tu sais, et ce n'est pas le soleil. »

Le pourpre de ses joues se marqua un peu plus en comprenant qu'Ana l'avait grillé et il se racla la gorge.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Hum hum »

Mais elle ne poussa pas plus loin. Elle baissa juste le chapeau qu'elle portait pour cacher ses yeux du soleil, arborant un petit sourire taquin.

Ils avaient lézardé un moment avant que Gabriel revienne avec un sourire en coin, l'air victorieux, un bout de papier entre deux doigts comme pour souligner qu'il avait obtenu le numéro de téléphone de la belle.

« Encore une, Don Juan ? »

« Aucune ne me résiste. »

Ana eut un petit rire alors que le blond fronçait le nez comme pour faire comprendre combien il ne soutenait pas ce comportement. Là où Reyes cherchait juste l'amusement d'un soir, lui préférait la stabilité. Enfin aux yeux du latino qui n'avait jamais vu son ami fréquenter qui que ce soit, il était juste coincé. Il avait tenté à quelques sorties au bar en ville après une mission de l'envoyer flirter mais ça n'avait jamais été un grand succès. S'il s'était efforcé d'essayer dans un premier temps, Reyes avait bien dû admettre que Jack ne savait tout simplement pas draguer. Chacun ses qualités au niveau social dira-t-on.

Et maintenant, ils étaient là, dans ce bar, profitant du coucher de soleil, un cocktail à la main, en silence, profitant juste du calme loin des tirs et des explosions qui étaient devenus si familiers à leurs oreilles.

La soirée avait fini tranquillement. Sur le chemin du retour, Gabriel les avait abandonnés après un coup de téléphone et ils avaient fait le retour jusqu'au bungalow tous les deux. Ils s'étaient installés ensemble sur une petite banquette sur le petit balcon qui dominait l'eau qui ressemblait à du pétrole maintenant que la nuit était tombée et avaient longuement parlé de tout et de rien.

Bien sûr, Ana avait tenté d'amener le sujet du latino sur le plateau mais l'américain avait rapidement dévié. Il préférait parler de tout sauf de ça. De tout plutôt que s'imaginer ce qu'il faisait en ce moment même. Un frisson l'avait parcouru à cette simple pensée et il avait changé de sujet.

Après quelques essais infructueux de tenter de profiter du hamac installé là, Jack avait réussi à l'équilibrer. Et Ana était venu le rejoindre. Le sommeil les avait trouvés tous les deux ici, profitant de la chaleur l'un de l'autre, dans un cocon protecteur de tissu qui les tenait, pour quelques heures, loin de leur vie de combat.

2076

Il fixait la photo depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant, perdu dans ses souvenirs. Il était toujours à l'infirmerie dont Angela lui avait expressément interdit de sortir. Chacun sait qu'aussi adorable que soit cette jolie blonde suisse répondant au nom d'Ange sur le terrain, il valait mieux se plier à ses directives quand il s'agissait de sa santé. Mais ça l'ennuyait au plus haut point. Il inspira profondément. Se rappeler de ce genre de moments où ils avaient tant partagé, même en dehors du champ de bataille, cela ne l'aidait en rien.

Désormais, il savait. Il savait qu'il était en vie et que c'était devenu un ennemi. Le Faucheur était Gabriel Reyes. Ou l'inverse. Dur de savoir. Il avait donc changé de côté. Mais pour quelle sombre raison avait-il soudainement décidé que la Griffe était un meilleur parti que celui de ses anciens amis ? Oh il avait pensé qu'être condamné à vivre dans l'ombre quand on lui avait confié le commandement de Blackwatch ne lui avait pas plu. Ils avaient eu quelques tensions à l'époque à cause de cela mais principalement parce qu'il avait insisté pour s'excuser alors que Reyes assurait n'en avoir cure. Lui, Commandant Morrison, toujours mis en avant, sur toutes les affiches de propagande visant à rendre Overwatch comme étant le messie tant attendu de la guerre, alors que son ami restait dans l'ombre, agissant sur les histoires les plus sordides, faisant le sale boulot pour faciliter la vie à l'équipe sur le devant de la scène. Mais changer de côté pour un peu de fierté blessée ? Ça lui semblait gros.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser – et sans doute d'espérer un peu – que son ami n'était pas totalement volontaire à jouer le rôle qu'il avait désormais. Il avait exploré mentalement plusieurs pistes.

D'abord l'amnésie. Solution la plus facile à venir à son esprit, il fallait bien l'avouer. Après tout, il ignorait ce qui s'était passé pour Gabriel entre le moment de la destruction du quartier général et celui où il était visiblement miraculeusement revenu à la vie. Peut-être avait-il tout simplement oublié à la suite d'un traumatisme. Peut-être ignorait il lui-même qui il était. Mais pourquoi, à ce moment-là, n'aurait-il pas tiré le jour précédent. Une réminiscence ? Ou alors cette théorie tombait à l'eau. Il l'avait mis de côté, peu probable.

Puis il y avait celle qui rapprochait le destin de Faucheur de celui de Fatale. L'esprit démoli par une quelconque manipulation de la Griffe qui avait réussi à soumettre la tireuse d'élite à leurs ordres au point d'arriver à la motiver à tuer son mari, l'ancien dirigeant de l'organisation d'Overwatch. Cette théorie était possible aussi. Ils avaient déjà vu la manœuvre à l'œuvre après tout.

Puis il avait pris en compte la nature nouvelle de son ami. Ils avaient tous les deux subis des modifications pour leur assurer une meilleure survie, leur offrant plus de force, plus d'endurance et une meilleure constitution qui leur permettait de se remettre plus rapidement des blessures. Ce que son ancien collègue était capable de faire désormais, se changer en brume pour se déplacer, ne lui semblait pas dans les plans de base. Si le latino avait possédé ce genre de don du temps de Blackwatch, il était certain que McCree ou Genji, à ses côtés dans l'organisation à l'époque, auraient fait le rapprochement. Hors, il n'en était rien. Donc ces changements étaient plus récents. Et la présence de Moira au sein de la Griffe en était peut-être la cause. Est-ce que sa nouvelle affiliation venait de cela d'une façon ou d'une autre ?

Alors qu'il pensait à cela, il songea pour la première fois à combien un homme devait être torturé de changer jusqu'à sa nature profonde. Il avait connu des changements mais jamais aussi prononcés que ceux qu'avaient dû subir Reyes. Était-il encore humain techniquement ? N'aurait-il pas préféré être mort plutôt que fouler la terre sous cette forme ? Il ressentait une profonde horreur en pensant à tout ce que Gabriel avait dû endurer pour en arriver là. Quelqu'un avait dû s'amuser à le voir souffrir pour pousser le vice jusque-là. Peut-être fallait-il chercher les raisons de la folie meurtrière du Faucheur dans les origines même de cette identité. Si Moira y était pour quelque chose… il lui ferait payer cher sa trahison.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il avait eu la preuve que son ancien ami était bien là, sous le masque du Faucheur. Et il avait été capable de repousser ses instincts meurtriers pour ne pas lui exploser le crâne. Tactiquement, s'ils arrivaient à retourner le Faucheur, à le ramener à leurs côtés, ça serait un bon point. Militairement parlant.

Peut-être un peu aussi de façon plus personnelle. Reyes était en vie. Et son cœur balançait entre la nécessité d'éliminer l'horreur qu'il était devenu et l'espoir de retrouver son ancien ami.

Angela entra dans l'infirmerie suivi des deux japonais de l'équipe. Hanzo s'était appuyé contre un mur pour laisser son frère cyborg s'approcher de celui qu'ils considéraient comme leur chef, malgré les protestations de celui-ci qui : il n'était plus dans l'armée. Aucun des deux frères n'étaient très communicatifs avec lui en temps normal et Morrison s'était redressé en les voyant rentrer, concluant qu'ils ne venaient pas juste pour prendre des nouvelles, s'asseyant sur le bord de la couchette de l'infirmerie sous le regard agacé d'Ange qui aurait préféré qu'il reste bien installé. Mais elle comprenait qu'il supportait mal de paraitre mis à mal devant les autres membres de l'équipe.

« Moira cherchait à détruire des données quand tu l'as interrompu. » prononça Genji.

Le vétéran le fixa, attendant qu'il continue.

« On n'a pas pu récupérer grand-chose mais notre intervention a visiblement interrompu des recherches importantes sur lesquelles elle travaillait. L'ordinateur n'a pas pu nous apprendre quoi que ce soit. Mais on a trouvé des échantillons dans le laboratoire. Ils sont en cours d'analyse. »

« Il va falloir trouver ce que la Griffe prépare, et vite. » S'il n'avait déjà pas l'air d'humeur jouasse, Morrison s'assombrit un peu plus encore. Décidément… Moira risquait d'être au centre de ses pensées beaucoup trop souvent à son gout dans les temps à venir.


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

Il y a plus de 40 ans

Jack descendait du bus. Du haut de ses dix-huit ans, venu de sa campagne profonde, il venait de prendre la décision qui allait changer sa vie. Il allait rejoindre l'armée, il combattrai pour son pays. Fier de son choix, il arborait un sourire.

Quelques mois plus tôt, il avait passé les tests de recrutement et dans quelques heures, il allait rejoindre son peloton et découvrir cette nouvelle vie qui s'offrait à lui. C'était une véritable vocation pour lui aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait. Il savait que les premiers temps seraient durs mais il s'était persuadé qu'il arriverait à en surmonter les difficultés. Il s'entrainait physiquement des années déjà, et il n'avait pas peur de se retrouver distancé sur ce terrain-là.

Il s'était alors présenté à l'entrée de la base militaire qu'on lui avait désigné, et s'était retrouvé plongé dans un nouveau monde. Une fois franchi les barrières immenses et sécurisées autant par des hommes que par des machines avec son sac à l'épaule, il avait été rapidement dirigé vers un amphithéâtre où se trouvait le reste des nouvelles recrues qui arrivaient.

Sur le chemin, dans les couloirs, il put croiser des hommes et quelques femmes en uniforme qui circulaient sans accorder grand intérêt au bleu qu'il était. Accueilli avec la masse, ils avaient eu droit à un rapide discours patriotique mais sec, laissant entendre que seuls les meilleurs s'en sortiraient et avaient été rapidement amené dans l'immense cour entourée par la majorité des bâtiments en dur de l'endroit.

Aussitôt arrivés, aussitôt mis dans le bain. On leur donna leur paquetage, les fit se changer, leur coupa les cheveux, puis on les regroupa. Des tours de pistes, des exercices, le travail du corps dans toute son intensité, il avait serré les dents et tenu le rythme. Il en avait déjà vu partir à la fin de la journée assurés qu'ils n'auraient pas la résistance ou guidés vers la sortie par les officiers qui les avaient pris en charge.

Parmi ceux-ci, il avait croisé un court instant le regard sombre d'un homme qui se tenait, les bras croisés en treillis sombre. Il les scrutait, sans doute autant pour décourager ceux qui n'avait pas les tripes que pour calculer les meilleurs éléments qu'il lui semblait voir. Il avait adressé quelques mots à un autre homme à côté de lui et c'est là qu'ils s'étaient regardés.

L'instant d'après, Jack avait baissé le regard mais c'était déjà trop tard. Il s'était dirigé vers lui, abandonnant celui avec qui il discutait. Il l'avait entendu passer à côté de lui alors qu'il faisait la série de pompes demandée. Même lui commençait à se sentir épuisé et il n'était pas préparé quand il sentit un poids supplémentaire sur son dos et s'écroula sur le goudron avec un grognement. « Concentre-toi, bleusaille. T'es pas là pour faire du tourisme. » se contenta de commenter l'autre avant de repartir circuler entre les rangs. Jack avait soufflé et s'était remis en place, bien décidé à ne pas jouer son jeu.

En fin de journée, ils étaient tous exténués. On les avait usés jusqu'à la moelle. Jack lui-même avait perdu sa confiance en lui. Avait-il fait une erreur ? Non, il savait que c'était sa voie. Il fallait juste s'accrocher, aussi longtemps que ça le nécessiterait pour faire ses preuves.

On leur désigna à chacun une couchette dans des chambres de six personnes puis on leur expliqua les règles de la vie collective. Alors seulement on leur laissa un court instant pour que chacun puisse prendre une douche. Le repas avait été expédié. Puis ils avaient eu droit de retourner courir quelques tours de piste.

Quand ils s'écroulèrent sur leurs lits le soir, aussi inconfortables soit ils, ils s'endormirent comme des masses. Mais cela ne dura pas bien longtemps. Il faisait nuit noire quand ils avaient dû remettre leurs bottes, la tête encore ensommeillée pour aller courir de nouveau, cette fois sous les étoiles. Il faisait un froid vigoureux qui n'avait pas aidé à se motiver à l'effort mais il fallait bien. Au matin, de nouveaux sacs étaient fermés et des lits s'étaient vidés. Le gros du tri se faisait sur les premiers jours.

Après quelques jours, Jack avait commencé à se lier d'amitié avec d'autres jeunes de son groupe et ils se soutinrent moralement autant que physiquement. Morrison fut bien vite reconnu pour sa détermination et sa discipline sans faille. Ils furent confiés à un groupe de sergent-instructeurs les prenant en charge pour les former autant qu'ils pouvaient l'être maintenant que les rangs avaient été dégrossis des plus faibles.

Le blond eut parfois la malchance de retomber sur le second lieutenant qu'il avait croisé le premier jour. Celui-ci semblait s'amuser ouvertement de cette obéissance aveugle qu'offrait le jeune campagnard et n'avait pas hésité à s'en servir. Boyscout qu'il l'appelait. Mais Jack n'avait pas le culot de lui faire ravaler ce surnom. Il s'était juste tut.

Mais la vie de Morrison allait prendre deux tournants aussi violents l'un que l'autre bien rapidement.

D'abord, il y eut enfin un moment pour souffler après plusieurs semaines et le village voisin fut parfait pour aller prendre un verre avec les collègues. C'est là qu'il avait rencontré le vrai Reyes. Pas ce gradé qui s'amusait à le rabaisser mais juste un gaillard bon vivant qui appréciait de le taquiner.

Autour d'un verre qu'il aurait dû éviter de partager avec la bleusaille comme il disait, ils avaient parlé un moment, jusqu'à tard dans le soir. Ils avaient alors découvert une autre facette d'un de leurs supérieurs : il n'était qu'un homme et plutôt agréable à vivre. Au fil de la discussion, il avait appris que le latino avait eu des ennuis avec la justice très jeune et que l'armée l'avait accueilli dès ses 17 ans. Il y avait trouvé une nouvelle voie et ne regrettait nullement ce choix.

Il s'intéressa un peu à chacun mais son intérêt allait particulièrement à Jack. Pourquoi ? Sans doute avait-il éveillé sa curiosité ou avait-il démontré ses capacités ? Le blond s'était senti récompensé de ses efforts quelque part en répondant aux questions de Gabriel.

A partir de ce moment-là, les taquineries du second lieutenant ne s'arrêtèrent nullement mais elles ne firent que raffermir l'envie de la nouvelle recrue d'obtenir la satisfaction d'avoir son attention. Il n'était que d'un an son ainé mais semblait pourtant déjà tout savoir du monde de l'armée. Il accrochait de vagues souvenirs d'entrainement au fond d'une armurerie à monter et démonter son arme, à avoir le tir le plus juste possible, apprenant auprès de celui qui devenait peu à peu son ami.

L'autre changement fut sa rencontre avec un jeune homme natif du village. Fils de l'homme qui tenait le bar où la majorité des militaires faisaient leurs sorties pendant leurs quartiers libres, ils s'étaient vite remarqués mutuellement. Il y avait eu un petit jeu de flirt à peine perceptible entre eux au départ. Morrison avait mis un moment à comprendre d'ailleurs de quoi il était question mais visiblement, il lui plaisait. Quand en payant sa tournée un soir, il remarqua le numéro du joli latino sur le ticket signé d'un « Vincent », il avait piqué un fard et rangeait le petit papier soigneusement.

Il avait hésité un moment avant de finalement le composer et ils s'étaient retrouvés régulièrement. Leur histoire était destinée à durer, même si à l'époque il ignorait que ça serait aussi sérieux, se tissant en parallèle de celle de Jack et sa carrière dans l'armée.

Jack fit son chemin. Accompagné d'excellents résultats, surveillé dans l'ombre par Gabriel qui voulait le voir réussir, soutenu par les bras de Vincent pendant ses heures libres, il avait fini sa formation au sein de l'armée avec les honneurs. Rapidement devenu le subordonné direct de Gabriel, ils avaient travaillé ensemble sur plusieurs missions et leur duo n'avait plus à démontrer son efficacité. Quand après plusieurs années, on chercha des volontaires parmi les plus doués au sein des rangs de l'armée pour un programme de recherche, l'un comme l'autre, après une discussion, s'étaient portés volontaires.

A cette époque, cela faisait deux ans qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Ils s'étaient dirigés ensemble vers cette voie qui leur semblait être la meilleure pour l'avenir de leur pays. Ce choix en revanche n'avait pas vraiment été soutenu par Vincent mais il avait décidé de continuer à le soutenir comme il le pouvait, solidifiant leur couple en acceptant de sacrifier un peu plus de temps avec Jack au profit de sa carrière. Il avait déménagé pour le suivre quand ils furent envoyés vers une nouvelle base et Morrison lui en avait été très reconnaissant. Sa présence fut d'autant plus nécessaire quand il comprit combien cette nouvelle part de sa vie serait difficile à supporter seul. Reyes et Vincent ne furent pas de trop pour le maintenir sur les rails.

2076

Le duo d'américains entra dans l'appartement abandonné. La couche de poussière était conséquente et chacun de leurs pas laissait une marque nette. Ils firent le tour du propriétaire en silence. Une porte d'entrée qui ne fermerait plus à clé après le manque de délicatesse de McCree pour fracturer la serrure, une cuisine où il ne restait qu'un évier et où l'eau était coupée, et un séjour qui devait faire lieu de chambre quand il y avait encore du mobilier, mais ce qui les intéressait, c'était surtout cette fenêtre, pas particulièrement grande et où des vieux rideaux en lames de plastique fermé la vue.

Soldat76 vint écarter deux lamelles pour s'assurer que la vue serait bonne pour leur tâche. Ils s'apprêtaient à rester plusieurs heures en planque pour tenter de repérer un mouvement d'une supposée base de la Griffe. Quelque part à d'autres coordonnées potentielles, les deux frères Shimada faisaient de même. Et Tracer avait été envoyé avec Mei à la troisième adresse qui leur avait apparu comme douteuse. Reinhardt et Torbjorn avaient été confiés à la surveillance de Winston. Mieux valait les tenir loin de toute mission sensée être discrète. Simple mesure de sécurité.

Et lui avait hérité de Jesse McCree en partenaire pour la mission. On pouvait faire pire certes, mais aussi beaucoup mieux. Enfin il survivrait…

« Le cigare » grogna-t-il.

Enfin il survivrait si l'autre ne commençait pas à polluer son air. Le cowboy lui jeta un coup d'œil agacé mais obtempéra. En temps normal, peut-être qu'il ne l'aurait pas fait, juste pour défier un peu son autorité mais le ton usé par du vétéran laisse entendre beaucoup trop de tension depuis leur dernière mission. Il se contente alors de tirer une dernière bouffée puis s'installe sur un de ces fauteuils de camping pliables qu'il cale non loin de la fenêtre.

« Ça va être la totale éclate, je le sens. »

Jack hausse les épaules. S'il veut s'ennuyer, qu'il le fasse en silence. Lui s'est déjà installé pour tenir sa planque.

Le silence ne dura pas. Du bout d'une de ses bottes, McCree faisait tourner l'éperon à l'arrière de l'autre et Jack roula des yeux avant de tourner le regard vers lui. Même avec la visière, il était persuadé que l'autre saurait très bien quel genre de regard lui était destiné.

« Ça va être chiant. » conclut le châtain. Oh, il savait attendre mais fallait qu'il s'occupe. Là, juste rester assis, il allait finir dingue. Surtout privé de son cigare.

Le Soldat76 ferma les yeux un instant puis poussa un soupir. L'idée qu'il aurait sans doute dû amener Mei avec lui s'il espérait une mission tranquille l'effleura. La petite scientifique aurait surement fait un truc dans son coin, le laissant en paix. Mais laisser McCree et Tracer dans la même équipe lui avait semblé contreproductif. Elle était beaucoup trop impatiente et hyperactive pour jouer le rôle de garde-fou de McCree en cas de grosse complication. Non, ça avait été la meilleure répartition des rôles.

« Ça risque d'être long. » admit il finalement. Après tout, ils s'installaient ici sans même être sûrs qu'ils avaient bien l'œil sur une base de la Griffe. Cela pouvait prendre des heures, voire des jours avant d'avoir le moindre mouvement suspect. Et il ne fallait pas relâcher son attention pour ne pas rater celui-ci. Le silence s'installa de nouveau. Jusqu'à ce que McCree soupire bruyamment.

« Je sais que t'es pas le mec le plus bavard au monde, Morrison. Mais quelque chose te chiffonne, hein ? »

Un nouveau long silence lui répondit.

« Pas tes affaires. »

« A partir du moment où ça te rend encore plus pète-couilles que d'habitude, je juge que si, ça me concerne. »

Il n'était pas l'homme le plus subtil au monde, c'était une certitude. Mais Jack dû bien reconnaitre qu'il n'avait pas complétement tort. Et l'idée d'en parler à un ancien partenaire de Reyes, quelqu'un qui l'avait accompagné en mission dans les derniers temps d'existence de Blackwatch ne lui parut pas une si mauvaise idée que ça... Enfin ça n'aurait pas semblé être une mauvaise idée si c'était Genji qui était dans la pièce avec lui mais son confrère américain... il n'avait pas vraiment confiance en son sang-froid quand il s'agit d'affaires personnelles. En parler avec lui ne semblait pas vraiment l'idée du siècle. Le cowboy avait rejoint Blackwatch après un recrutement plus ou moins forcé de Reyes à l'époque, visant à faire de cette jeune tête brulée accrochée à son gang, un agent travaillant pour le gouvernement tout en gardant ses capacités à agir sans foi ni loi. Leur lien était particulier. Si McCree était parmi eux aujourd'hui, c'était parce que Reyes avait été là. Même si leurs avis divergeaient parfois, ils n'en restaient pas moins un maitre et son élève sous certains angles.

Ah, si Ana avait été là… c'est à elle qu'il avait tant besoin de parler. Elle aurait été à même de l'aider, de proposer des solutions, de…. Mais elle n'était pas là et son absence lui pesait plus encore depuis qu'il savait pour Reyes. Portée disparue ou morte lors d'une mission avant que le glas ne sonne pour Overwatch, il avait fait des recherches pour tenter de la retrouver mais aucune trace d'elle nulle part.

« Oh papi, je suis toujours là. »

Jack souffla par le nez une nouvelle fois et finit par retirer sa visière, la posant tranquillement sur une caisse de matériel qu'il avait monté en arrivant. Il en profita alors pour retirer le reste de son casque et se passer une main sur le menton. L'autre américain ne l'avait pas quitté du regard. Cela ne faisait pas si longtemps que cela que Morrison acceptait, à de rares occasions, de montrer son visage. Le cowboy supposait que retrouver peu à peu sa place au sein de ce fantôme d'Overwatch qu'ils formaient l'aider peu à peu à laisser l'ancien commandant revenir à la vie mais rien n'était moins sûr. Rares étaient les moments où il s'offrait cette liberté.

« Donc... ? »

« Un instant, je réfléchis par où commencer. »

McCree se tue et s'immobilisa même. Quoi ? C'était si compliqué que ça ? Ça commençait à l'inquiéter un brin. Il le fixait, attendant qu'il se décide à parler.

« Gabriel est en vie. »

La bombe était lancée. Et un moment de silence suivit. Avant que Jesse ne repousse vivement son fauteuil et se redresse.

« Et pourquoi on est là ? On devrait déjà être en train d'aller le récupérer ! Il est où ? Et comment ça il est en vie ? Il est blessé ? Amnésique ? Pourquoi il n'a pas donné signe de vie ? Et tu comptais garder ça pour toi ? Tu allais nous le dire quand ? »

Il était déjà paré à passer la porte en sens inverse quand il vit que le vétéran n'avait pas quitté sa place et fixait le vide, le regard terni. Il dut arrêter son regard un long moment sur les traits de l'homme qui était d'une dizaine d'années son ainé mais qui aurait pu paraitre en avoir le double à voir ses cheveux totalement blanchis et sa face couturée de cicatrices qu'il avait gagné au cours de ses longues années de service et de sa mort officielle. Il sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Cette déclaration aurait dû apporter un sourire au vétéran, aurait dû être déclarée comme un soulagement. Il n'en était rien. Non, le ton avait été lourd. La nouvelle n'avait pas l'air bonne. Alors il lui fit face et attendit, tendu en attente de la suite.

« Vas-y, j'attends le reste. »

Une nouvelle fois, le vétéran du s'efforcer de prendre une bouffée d'air. Pourtant, il n'avait aucune difficulté en règle générale à exposer des faits mais, en déclarant tout cela à voix haute, il se forçait à voir la vérité en face. Le dire à McCree n'était pas le plus dur. Les mots sortant de sa bouche gravaient en lui ce que son esprit savait mais réfutait encore en partie. Etrangement, cette fois, McCree se fit patient. Il voyait qu'il était en train de ronger son frein entre l'envie de l'étrangler pour qu'il parle plus vite et celle de remettre son cigare à sa bouche. Dans les deux cas, Jesse en tirera certainement un soulagement.

Après réflexion, il n'avait certainement pas commencé par le bon bout.

Le regard lourd à moitié caché par le chapeau de McCree qui le fixait s'assombrit un peu plus.

« Tu l'as vu pendant la précédente mission, hein ? »

« C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, il aurait pu me tuer. Il ne l'a pas fait. »

Les yeux de Jesse se firent plus ronds sous la surprise. Son esprit ne mit pas si longtemps que cela à tirer les conclusions. Il savait parfaitement que le vétéran avait coursé Moira ce jour-là. Il l'avait couvert pour le laisser prendre leur ancienne collègue en chasse. Et en arrivant en renfort, trouvant leur collègue blessé, ils avaient rapidement su qui il avait affronté. Aucun doute. Chacune des balles qui avait blessé sa peau avait laissé une trace noircie et écœurante de peau nécrosée. Ils avaient déjà tous eu ce genre de blessures. Ils savaient tous la source de ces impacts, qui se servaient de ces munitions sans doute développées par Moïra. Le Faucheur. Le sang du cowboy ne fit qu'un tour.

« Dis-moi que ce n'est pas ce que je pense… » le ton était presque menaçant. Il ne voulait pas savoir ça. Si Faucheur était son ancien mentor, … son esprit était en train de tirer toutes les conséquences de cette nouvelle.

« Crois-moi, j'aimerai me tromper. Je l'ai vu. On s'est regardé droit dans les yeux. »

Il sentit que son confrère américain aurait pu casser le mobilier s'il y en avait. Faute de le pouvoir et parce que frapper le vétéran pour se passer les nerfs ferait sans doute mauvais genre, il reprit son cigare et le porta à sa bouche. Qu'importe si le vieux râlait, il en avait besoin. Il était en train de bouillir. Comment Reyes avait il put tomber aussi bas ? Les questions se précipitaient dans son crâne et il se doutait que l'homme face à lui s'était posé les mêmes. Il se mit à tourner comme un lion en cage, recrachant sa fumée. Plusieurs fois il s'arrêta devant le vétéran sans arriver à décrocher les mots qu'il voulait puis finalement, ça sortit, rauque et froid.

« On fait quoi ? »

« Ça ne change rien à la mission actuelle. »

« Et si on le croise ? »

Les chances étaient minces. Morrison du s'avouer à lui-même qu'il n'avait même pas pris le soin de penser à cette hypothèse. Non, il n'avait pas voulu y penser en vérité.

« On ne le croisera pas. »

Il fallait que ce soit vrai.

« Et ensuite ? »

« Ensuite… Je n'en sais rien. Nous verrons en temps et en heure ? »

« On doit faire quelque chose, Morrison. »

« Je sais. » Il avait répondu d'un ton sec qui coupait court à la discussion.

McCree reprit alors ses tours avant de reprendre le poste de surveillance. Pendant tout ce temps où ils avaient échangé, ils avaient peut-être raté des éléments utiles. Il se maudit. Il savait pourtant que remuer la vase n'apportait jamais rien de bon. Non, ça fait juste remonter la merde à la surface. Mais alors qu'il fixait entre les lames de plastique et scrutait ainsi la rue où il ne se passait strictement rien, la voix du cowboy se fit de nouveau entendre.

« Il faut faire quelque chose. » insista-t-il.

« Et quoi ? On débarque dans une base de la Griffe par hasard en croisant les doigts pour qu'il y soit ? On lui propose de venir boire un café ? » Le ton de Jack laissait entendre combien il avait déjà retourné la question dans sa tête. Que faire pour aider son vieil ami… s'il restait ne serait-ce qu'une parcelle de ce qu'il avait été. « Il faut prendre en considération qu'il n'est peut-être plus Gabriel. »

« Et tu veux me faire croire que tu vas baisser les bras ? »

Un nouveau silence plana longuement.

« Non, bien sûr que non. »

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

« Je n'en sais rien… Si Ana était là… »

Cette fois, il y eu un petit haussement de tête positif du coté de Jesse. McCree ne pouvait qu'accepter cet argument. Genji aussi devrait certainement être mis au courant. Pas que ça change sa vie dans son cas, mais ne serait-ce que par respect pour lui. A cette pensée, son esprit partit un instant bien loin, se demandant comment les frères Shimada s'en sortaient de leur côté. Il laissa tomber la cendre au sol, ne rajoutant qu'un peu de saleté sur ce qui fut du carrelage il y a bien longtemps. Et un petit sourire pensif étira ses lèvres.

Soldat76 brisa finalement ce silence et la suite de ses pensées.

« On doit reprendre les recherches pour Ana. »

« Morrison… »

« Reyes débarque alors que tout le monde le pensait mort. Ana n'a été que portée disparue. S'il s'en est sorti, si je m'en suis sorti, alors Ana aussi. »

Le regard de McCree s'appuya sur le vétéran et il poussa un profond soupir. Qu'il se fasse mal s'il le désirait tant. Ce n'était pas lui qui allait rattraper les élans fous de l'ancien commandant. Mais ce n'était, à ses yeux, qu'une perte de temps… Il savait qu'ils allaient devoir mettre une balle dans le buffet à Reyes. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusions, et il s's'étonnait de voir Jack s'autoriser de vains espoirs et s'offrir des délais. Comme s'il voulait s'efforcer d'ignorer la vérité. Il recracha sa fumée en observant l'ancien militaire qui scrutait par la fenêtre. Monsieur Soldat Parfait était finalement plein de failles.

Pendant plusieurs jours, ils profitèrent de l'abandon du petit appartement. En silence radio avec les autres pour éviter de dévoiler leur position, ils s'étaient installés comme ils le pouvaient. Une caisse de matériel avait fait office de table pour quelques parties de cartes et leur nourriture s'était limité pendant quelques jours à des plats à emporter récupérés à quelques restaurants du coin, seuls moments où l'un ou l'autre pouvait aller prendre l'air.

Mais plus le temps passait et plus ils étaient certains qu'ils avaient fait chou blanc. Non, il n'y avait rien de suspect ici. Enfin à part les quelques petites racailles de bas étage qui ne les intéressaient guère. Du menu fretin, ils n'étaient pas là pour ça. Ça ne les empêcherait certainement pas de calmer un peu leurs ardeurs à terroriser le quartier avant de partir.

A l'heure prévue, il brisa le silence avec le reste des équipes. Winston lui donna rapidement des nouvelles des autres équipes. La chasse avait été meilleure pour les deux Shimada. Ils connaissaient donc leur prochaine cible. Il fallait qu'ils en sachent plus sur les projets de Moira. Mais entre-temps, Jack su qu'il avait une autre priorité désormais. Il devait traquer Ana et la débusquer, où qu'elle se trouve… que ce soit en vie ou dans une tombe, il devait en avoir la preuve, il devait savoir. En attendant, devait-il parler à Genji ? Et peut-être même à tout le reste de l'équipe. Il n'était pas pressé de mettre le sujet sur le plateau avec Reinhardt.

Sur le trajet, au volant d'une voiture de location, Jesse ayant couché le siège passager en partie et piquant une sieste, le chapeau baissé sur ses yeux, les bottes posées sur le tableau de bord,

Morrison sentit une bouffée de nostalgie le prendre plus profondément encore. Depuis qu'il savait pour Reyes, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressasser le passé et d'avoir comme une pointe d'espoir pour Ana. Et rien que le fait de devoir lui-même conduire entre deux points pour des missions, se savoir recherché par divers états et devoir supporter les ronflements du sommeil de bienheureux de McCree alors qu'il devait se concentrer sur la route, ce petit mélange lui rappelait le bon temps. Cette époque où ils étaient des héros et où tout semblait si simple.

Il eut un pincement au cœur. Il ne pensait qu'à sa situation à lui quand il évoquait ce bon vieux temps selon lui mais il en oubliait combien Reyes en avait potentiellement souffert pour avoir décidé de retourner sa veste ainsi désormais. Il devait rattraper ça. Il devait le ramener. Mais à quoi bon… ? S'ils prenaient la décision d'agir, toute l'équipe serait certainement en danger. Tout cela pour un espoir sans doute vain. Ne valait-il mieux pas étouffer cette affaire ? Maintenant que Jesse savait, aucun doute que c'était devenu impossible. Il aurait dû se taire. Mais il avait eu le besoin de parler. Maintenant, il allait falloir assumer.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

2076

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remonter les années, les pensées se perdant dans des souvenirs plus ou moins flous. L'histoire d'Overwatch. Sa propre histoire. Il divaguait lentement dans un autre temps.

La guerre était finie. Ils avaient été vainqueurs. La paix était de retour. Overwatch était sur toutes les bouches, dans tous les esprits et tous les cœurs. Toutes les chaines de télé diffusaient en boucle le visage de ces héros. Ainsi, ils partageaient l'affiche. Lui-même avait l'air si digne et calme sur les clichés, parfaite image héroïque attendue par le public, l'homme rêvé pour ces dames, cet exemple à suivre pour les jeunes hommes, le gendre parfait pour leurs filles pour les parents. Reinhardt apparaissait comme le rempart infranchissable que le gouvernement plaçait sur la route de ses ennemis. Ana, trônant souvent au premier plan, pour rajouter un peu de baume au cœur à toute la population féminine, un élan de courage pour celles qui doutaient. Winston était devenu une mascotte au fond, personne ne s'y trompait en voyant son effigie : on avait à faire à Overwatch. Et veillant sur cette belle équipe venait Angela, toutes ailes déployées, ange gardien du groupe et au-delà de cela, du peuple. Mais on ne voyait pas ce qui manquait dans ce beau décor. Et quand on a plus besoin des héros, on commence à fouiller pour prouver qu'ils ne sont pas parfaits. Et ils avaient trouvé.

Quand Overwatch avait les mains liées ou que la mission risquait d'être trop dangereuse, Blackwatch était envoyée sur le terrain. Oh, leurs images auraient sans doute été moins vendeuses et leurs techniques l'étaient encore moins, mais sans eux, le monde serait sans doute écroulé aujourd'hui. Et pourtant, c'était aussi Blackwatch qui avait entrainait la chute. Les gens n'aimaient pas découvrir ce qu'on leur cachait. Le complot avait tôt fait d'être sur toutes les bouches à la moindre image qui aurait pu semer le doute. Alors le gouvernement lui-même avait dû commencer à serrer la vis. Cette période avait été étouffante. Voir les villes bruler sans pouvoir agir, en étant obligé de faire les spectateurs parce qu'ils n'avaient pas les autorisations d'intervenir avait été une épreuve. Et là encore, Blackwatch, bien qu'officiellement sur le carreau, avait essayé de faire ce qu'il fallait. Reyes ne savait pas obéir aux ordres quand son propre avis divergeait. Et il avait jugé que ces ordres-là, en particulier, étaient immoraux. Alors, il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Et Jack avait fini par sortir peu à peu de la cage dans laquelle on le forçait à tourner. Il avait désobéi, suivant les idées de son ancien supérieur. Le chien avait commencé à mordre la main de son maitre. Il fallait l'abattre et au plus vite. L'accident de Zurich, des morts par dizaine… Alors Overwatch avait été déclarée comme démantelée. De toute façon, le commandant était mort.

Pourtant chacun savait que la Griffe s'imposait chaque jour un peu plus. Chacun savait… enfin du moins dans ceux qui avait le droit de ne pas ignorer vers quelle catastrophe le monde se dirigeait.

Enfin, tout cela, ce fut plus tard. A l'heure où son esprit divaguait, Jack revoyait surtout cette superbe cérémonie faite en l'honneur d'Overwatch. Le voilà commandant de l'unité alors qu'on faisait soigneusement disparaitre Reyes pour former la toute nouvelle Blackwatch. Oh, l'idée d'avoir gardé le commandement de l'équipe préalablement guidée par son ami l'avait ennuyé au plus haut point mais très rapidement, une discussion entre eux avait calmé sa culpabilité.

Certes, Gabriel n'avait pas apprécié comment les choses avaient été faites mais il serait à son aise dans cette nouvelle équipe qu'il composerait à sa guise en pouvant se permettre ce que l'on ne pouvait faire lorsque l'on trônait sur le devant de la scène. Vivre dans l'ombre ne lui plaisait pas, mais si ça lui permettait d'agir pour ses idéaux… après tout, tous les deux étaient là pour ça. Ils s'étaient engagés pour ça. Jusqu'à accepter de servir de rats de laboratoire. Et puis les deux équipes pourraient marcher main dans la main avec l'entente entre leurs deux commandants. Tout semblait donc pour le mieux.

Quand l'un et l'autre se trouvaient dans une même base, il était sûr qu'ils en profitaient pour se voir, autant professionnellement que pour des raisons personnelles. Oh, il avait vu Gabriel donner des ordres qu'il n'aurait jamais dû donner mais il n'avait pu nier que c'était pour le bien du plus grand nombre même si l'idée ne lui plaisait pas. S'il avait pu, personne n'aurait été sacrifié. Et s'il avait connu tous les secrets de Reyes... Peut-être qu'ils n'en seraient pas là aujourd'hui.

Et son esprit avait accroché un de ces souvenirs précieux.

2051

Il revenait tout juste de mission, descendant de la navette qui venait d'atterrir dans le vaste hangar qui leur était dédié. Une partie de sa veste d'intervention était marqué de brûlure au niveau d'un de ses bras et sa peau était visible là où elle avait été déchiquetée par l'explosion mais il fit le parcours sans montrer signe de faiblesse. Le sang semblait avoir maculé le tissu pourtant mais les seules traces visibles étaient de la peau qui semblait en cours de cicatrisation depuis des jours. Ses bottes claquaient sur le sol alors qu'il saluait l'équipe restée au sol. Les bras croisés, vêtu de l'uniforme sombre de Blackwatch, Reyes l'attendait. Morrison s'était alors arrêté un bref instant, d'abord surpris qu'on l'attende visiblement de pied ferme puis avait souri avant de se diriger vers lui.

Pour ceux qui le fréquentait chaque jour, il existait deux Jack Morrison. Le commandant Morrison, efficace et sérieux, concentré sur sa tâche, imperturbable dans ce qu'il entreprenait... Cette part de lui qui deviendrait plus tard un matricule, Soldat76, cet homme qui ne vivait que pour sortir victorieux des batailles qu'il menait. Et Jack, cet homme atrocement humain qui savait sourire, qui savait souder un groupe, qui savait parfois échouer et juste être lui. C'est sans doute en cela qu'il était si efficace. Professionnel mais humain. Reyes ouvrit ses bras.

"Le héros du jour !"

Morrison émit un petit rire qui finit en souffle amusé, prenant un petit air fatigué et blasé. Il s'assura que son équipe finissait de débarquer puis leur rappela qu'il voulait leur rapport de mission avant 18h. Il allait rajouter quelque chose mais personne ne saura quoi puisque Gabriel en avait déjà marre de son sérieux, lui attrapant le bras pour l'inviter à le suivre.

"Allez viens là Boyscout, on a des choses à se dire."

Le blond avait raté quelques pas, surpris du geste. Il avait alors secoué son bras pour le libérer, se drapant dans sa dignité quelque peu éraflée par cette prise de pouvoir soudaine du latino sur lui. Ce fut le rire de Reinhardt qui donnait des gros coups de coude à Ana qui finit d'achever son orgueil. Il se racla la gorge.

"Je te suis..."

Gabriel lui lança un petit regard où perçait une douce moquerie pendant qu'il lui emboitait le pas.

"Il va te falloir une nouvelle veste."

"Je doute que ça se règle avec du fil et une aiguille cette fois, oui."

"Comment ça s'est passé ?"

"Pas trop mal ma foi. Mission réussie et la seule victime à déplorer semble pouvoir se régler avec une note de frais à l'intendance."

Leurs pas les avaient menés vers les quartiers d'habitation où ils croisèrent Genji que le Commandant d'Overwatch salua rapidement. Morrison débloqua la porte de sa chambre et y entra. La pièce était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus militaire. Tout y était à sa place et il semblait avoir aménagé il y a une heure à peine et prêt à repartir dans le même délai si besoin était. Il posa la veste endommagée sur une chaise.

"Tu voulais quelque chose en particulier ?"

"Si tu n'es pas trop fatigué, on peut aller s'entrainer un peu."

Le blond pesa le pour et le contre. Il venait de rentrer de mission. Bien sûr qu'il était fatigué mais l'occasion était trop belle, elle se présentait rarement. Et puis il était certain d'entendre du défi dans la voix de son ancien supérieur. Il n'allait pas lui lâcher cette satisfaction que de le voir refuser même en sachant parfaitement que lui était frais.

"Le temps de me nettoyer rapidement et de me changer et je suis à toi."

Il entendit un reniflement amusé derrière lui, venant du latino qui s'était appuyé à la baie vitrée offrant une vue superbe sur les jardins de la base. Celui-ci ne daigna pas lui expliquer sa réaction et Morrison s'en désintéressa. Il prit la direction de la petite salle de bain personnelle de la chambre. Il pouvait reprocher certaines choses au gouvernement, mais certainement pas les conditions dans lesquels ils étaient logés. En ressortant après un petit moment, il fut surpris de voir que Gabriel était assis sur son lit, feuilletant un livre qu'il avait dû prendre dans ceux qu'il conservait dans sa table de nuit.

"Fais comme chez toi."

"Je savais que tu me dirais ça alors j'ai devancé."

Il fit le trajet jusqu'à la commode où se trouvait sa tenue de sport, traversant la pièce dans son plus simple appareil et enfila les vêtements rapidement avant de récupérer le livre entre les mains du latino.

"Toujours à piquer des trucs ces mexicains"

"Et à gérer des gangs, n'oublie pas. Tu vas prendre la fessée, Gringo".

"Oui, alors ça, ça reste encore à voir. Allez, bouge de mon pieu."

Et il se dirigea vers sa porte. La salle d'entrainement n'était pas loin, toujours à disposition des agents. Gabriel jeta un coup d'œil rapide que le blond capta pour vérifier l'état de son bras. Pour n'importe qui d'autre, la plaie serait sans doute encore en train de faire hurler celui qui l'avait reçu. Eux étaient au-dessus de cela. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en assurer. Viendrait surement un jour où l'ennemi concevrait une arme efficace contre eux. Pour l'heure, leurs améliorations leur apportaient un avantage notable. Même s'ils rechignaient, l'un comme l'autre, à devoir régulièrement devoir offrir à l'équipe scientifique une inspection de leur état. Il détestait ses moments où il avait l'impression d'être une bête de foire. Mais en attendant, il devait admettre l'efficacité du programme. Cela faisait une petite demi-heure qu'il était rentré et la peau ne montrait presque plus trace de la brûlure, l'immonde cicatrice claire ayant déjà presque disparue. D'ici une heure, on n'y verrait plus rien.

La salle était déserte. Tant mieux. Ils se firent face et Reyes n'attendit pas d'être certain que son collègue était paré à répliquer à ses assauts pour se jeter en avant. La technique de Reyes quand il s'agissait de corps à corps illustrait bien le personnage : il ne respectait pas les règles. Jack savait donc qu'il pouvait s'attendre à tout.

Après avoir dévié le premier coup de son adversaire, il avait tenté de porter le sien, bloqué à son tour. Il savait bien comment cela finirait. L'échange allait être violent et chaque coup qui arriverait à porter quand l'un ou l'autre serait exténué ou inattentif laisserait une marque qui disparaitrait avant le soir. Quand on sait parfaitement que la douleur ne durera pas, les limites ne sont plus celles du commun des mortels. S'entrainer aussi brutalement avec quelqu'un qui n'était pas du programme aurait sans doute impliqué des fractures. Mais entre eux, ils pouvaient y aller franchement. Ça rendait ces moments d'autant plus importants à leurs yeux. Ils partageaient tant.

Mais aujourd'hui, Morrison savait surtout que vu son état de fatigue, il allait perdre. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Mais il comptait bien perdre le plus honorablement possible. Alors il rendait les coups et plusieurs fois, il entendit Reyes grogner et même le fit reculer. C'est après l'un de ses coups où son genou frappa violemment le ventre du latino, le laissant le souffle court un instant et le forçant à reculer que les choses prirent une tournure qui le dépassèrent.

« Doucement, Boyscout. Un peu plus bas et tu allais me faire chanter aigu. »

« Tu parles déjà beaucoup trop, alors si tu pouvais éviter de chanter. »

Une main avait surgi avant qu'il comprenne d'où et il avait été violemment attiré par le latino. En quelques instants, il le sentait collé dans son dos, lui complétement immobilisé contre lui, sentant juste son souffle chaud sur sa nuque. Il tenta bien de s'agiter mais il comprit vite que c'était parfaitement inutile. Il était bloqué.

« D'accord, bien joué… » avec un grognement agacé de sa défaite. Une seconde d'inattention associée à la fatigue et il prenait une défaite humiliante.

Pour autant, même si sa victoire était déclarée, Reyes ne bougea. Jack tourna alors la tête vers lui autant qu'il le put coincer ainsi.

« Tu as gagné, ça va, arrête de jubiler… » L'agacement laissa place à une certaine nervosité en sentant que pour autant, le latino se refusait à le relâcher. Il déglutit. Il avait cette étrange impression d'être une proie entre les pattes d'un prédateur qui jouait à le faire paniquer avant de le croquer. Il se surprit même à avoir quelques tremblements dans la main. S'il avait parlé, dit n'importe quoi, ça ne l'aurait pas foutu dans une tension pareille. Mais là, ce silence pesant, cette poigne le rendant prisonnier… Ce n'était pas normal. Dans son champ de vision, il ne pouvait entrevoir que la baie donnant sur la zone d'entrainement, vide bien sûr.

« Gabriel… ? » Il sentit sa respiration remonter contre sa peau trahissant un mouvement du latino puis sentit nettement la pression de ses dents contre le lobe de son oreille. Ça lui arracha un petit cri outré, et renouvela son envie de se débattre. Pas que ça soit désagréable, mais parce que… non mais quelle mouche avait piqué Reyes.

« Moi, j'aimerai beaucoup t'entendre chanter. »

Jack eut un long frisson. Cette voix était tellement chaude. A quoi jouait Reyes ? A quelle torture avait-il décidé de le soumettre. Il déglutit de nouveau.

« Gab'… »

« Jackie… »

La main libre du latino s'était posée sur son ventre et le sang du blond ne fit qu'un tour. Il réussit à pivoter pour faire face à son ami, profitant qu'il est un peu relâché sa prise. Il darda son regard dans le sien.

« Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ? »

Son ton était outré. Oh, il n'avait rien contre ce contact mais c'était tellement soudain et inattendu qu'il ignorait comment il devait réagir face à ce soudain intérêt. Une blague de mauvais gout ? Gabriel resta un instant à le fixer, sans pour autant offrir de réponse.

Dans la tête de Morrison, c'était le chaos. Cette étreinte lui plaisait. Il en avait même rêvé. Il ne pouvait le nier mais, c'était si peu naturel, comme sorti de nulle part. Gabriel n'avait jamais montré le moindre intérêt du genre pour sa personne. Ni pour un homme en général, enfin qu'il sache. Il s'attendait presque à ce que l'autre éclate soudainement de rire et se moque de sa déconfiture.

Mais le silence continua à régner. Ils étaient si près, et Jack sentait cette envie le démangeant de venir prendre ses lèvres des siennes, d'y gouter comme il l'avait tant espéré pendant des années tout en sachant que c'était un interdit à se fixer. Il en devenait mal à l'aise.

« Une envie, comme ça. » déclara soudainement Reyes en décidant enfin de relâcher sa prise.

C'était tout ? Jack eut envie de lui hurler dessus de garder ses envies pour lui. Après tout, ne le faisait il pas depuis des années ? Mais il le regarda juste incrédule.

« Roh ça va, y'a rien de mal ! Je te taquine un peu, boyscout. T'es tellement coincé… »

Il n'en revenait pas de son culot. Mais après tout, il savait aussi que Reyes ignorait tout de ses penchants. Il s'était bien caché de lui dire ça. Il ne pouvait imaginer l'effet que cette petite scène lui avait fait. Il avait juste eu un élan et l'envie de se rapprocher, de profiter de la présence d'un ami et… c'était plutôt appréciateur quelque part. Juste une impulsion entre deux hommes qui se connaissent et qui veillent sur la vie l'un de l'autre depuis des années. Gabriel n'avait pas vu le mal. C'était le genre de petits flirts pleins de testostérone qui accompagnaient la vie particulière qu'ils avaient choisi.

« Détends-toi. Tu verrais ta tête… »

Gabriel tentait de calmer les choses maintenant qu'il sentait que l'autre n'avait pas du tout répondu à sa proposition de jeu et qu'il valait mieux éviter tout malentendu. Jack nota l'effort. Il se força à décrocher un sourire.

« Ça va, ça va… »

C'était la seule réponse qu'il avait réussi a sortir rapidement. Il menait un véritable débat intérieur en vérité. Céder était tentant. Extrêmement tentant. Mais sans doute pas des plus sages. Il était trop pris de court. Il devait s'offrir un délai plutôt que se laisser aller trop facilement et que les conséquences futures puissent être fâcheuses. Il se rendit compte qu'a aucun moment son esprit n'avait même effleuré le fait que ça serait une séance de plaisir sans lendemain. Ce n'était tellement pas son style mais qu'espérer de plus de son ami latino ?

« Ça n'a pas l'air. » Reyes l'avait complètement lâché, mettant de la distance entre eux. « Ecoute, c'était qu'une idée comme ça hein. Ne te monte pas la tête. Oublie ça. » Le latino s'était massé la nuque avec un air atrocement gêné.

« Tu m'as pris au dépourvu. Admet que ça tombe de nulle part ! Ça te prend comme ça… ? » Le blond s'était dirigé vers un des bancs en bois sur un bord de la salle d'entrainement et s'y était assis, épongeant son visage trempé de sueur sur une serviette.

L'autre haussa les épaules en regardant ailleurs avant de venir s'asseoir à ses cotés. « Ne me demande même pas de tenter de t'expliquer ce qui s'est passé dans ma tête, ce n'est pas vraiment clair pour moi-même. Et non, je ne vais pas te la faire à l'amoureux transi qui a craqué sur son meilleur ami. Ça n'a rien de tout ça. Rassure-toi, je ne compte pas commencer à cracher des roses a chaque fois que je te parle. »

Jack ne put retenir son rire.

« Encore heureux ! »

Enfin qu'il rigole mais ça lui donnait encore plus l'impression qu'il avait tout intérêt de fermer sa gueule sur l'effet que lui faisait Reyes depuis des années. Oh ce n'était pas de l'amour, juste une franche amitié virile… et peut-être une certaine passion pour son sale caractère. Bon, il avait peut-être quelques sentiments mais non, il ne se considérait pas comme un amoureux transi.

« Et donc… ? »

« Donc quoi ? »

« Bah… »

« Je ne sais pas, Gabriel… »

« Ah… »

« Tu ne peux pas me balancer ça comme ça et… »

« Ce n'est pas le genre de choses qui demande beaucoup de débat en général. On a envie ou on n'a pas envie. Ça se résume à ça. »

Si seulement. Mais Jack savait aussi qu'il risquait d'y prendre gout et là, il risquait de souffrir. Peut-être devrait il jouer franc jeu avec lui. Mais l'idée avait tourné tellement longtemps dans son esprit et avait été si rejetée qu'il avait du mal à la ramener sur le devant. Non, il valait mieux ne pas partir sur ce terrain. Gabriel était attiré par les femmes malgré ce petit écart, sans doute de curiosité ou de désir grandissant avec une certaine frustration qui le prenait et… et d'ailleurs, il s'était fiancé y'a pas si longtemps que ça. Jack allait même être son témoin au mariage prévu d'ici quelques mois. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu la femme du latino, elle était arrondie par l'arrivée du futur premier né de la famille. Il piqua un violent fard. Il n'avait pas pris cette donnée en considération un seul instant.

Il sursauta quand la large main du latino vint effleurer sa joue et le forcer à tourner la tête vers lui. Suivant le mouvement, il plongea son regard dans celui de son ami, tout proche.

« Ce n'est pas… »

Les lèvres larges du latino écrasèrent les siennes. Le geste n'était pas plein de douceur. Il invitait juste à la lutte, lui proposait de le défier, d'oser tenter de prendre le contrôle de ce baiser qu'il lui imposait. Il ne le quitta pas du regard alors qu'instinctivement, il s'était senti répondre. Son désir le consumait et il était sûr que Reyes pouvait le ressentir à ce moment là alors qu'il dévorait ses lèvres. Il sentait vaguement une main de son frère d'arme venir glisser sur sa nuque et venir imprimer une pression supplémentaire au baiser. Quand il le sentit le pousser contre le mur derrière lui, il s'efforça à faire fonctionner le peu de cerveau qui lui restait en état de marche dans cette transe à laquelle il avait cédé et il le repoussa avec un grognement.

« Gabriel… »

« Pas ici, oui… »

« Non, ce n'est pas ce que je… »

Le regard brun le fixait plein de perplexité.

« Putain Gab'. Tu as une femme, bientôt un enfant et… »

Le latino sembla encore plus surpris par cet argument. Il en resta un moment immobile, clignant des yeux. Il s'attendait sans doute à tout mais pas à celui là. Surtout qu'il avait bien senti combien le blond s'était laissé porté par ce baiser. Celui-ci ne pouvait nier qu'il avait beaucoup trop cédé à ses envies à cet instant-là. Le souffle court, tenant son partenaire à distance d'une main appuyée sur son torse, Jack avait détourné le regard.

« Je dois aller faire mon rapport. »

Gabriel s'était laissé écarté mais Jack lisait son incompréhension dans son regard. Pourquoi parmi tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur à ce moment là, le blond avait il lâché ça ? Lui-même n'en savait rien. Peut-être parce que Gabriel avait quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais et qu'il ne voulait pas le voir l'abimer sur un élan de désir.

Il s'était vu traverser le couloir jusqu'à sa chambre et se jeter sous la douche avec un soulagement réel. Sous l'eau, il s'efforça de remettre son cerveau en route. Il avait bien fait de rejeter cette proposition, il le savait. Gabriel ne réfléchissait pas bien loin la majorité de temps et sans doute n'avait il pas lui-même calculé ce dans quoi il les avait engagés. Le latino était si instinctif… Il l'avait vu viré à la fureur en quelques secondes dans certains cas, agir pour sa survie coute que coute dans d'autres. Il ne doutait pas qu'il ait agi une nouvelle fois sans penser aux conséquences un instant. Et pourtant, qu'est ce qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir lui proposer de finir la journée dans ses draps. Une main glissant sur son visage, il ferma les yeux.

2076

Il était à peine rentré qu'il s'était dirigé vers Winston. Il avait demandé à lui parler en privé. Il avait besoin des informations que le gorille pourrait potentiellement obtenir en se servant des réseaux. Pourtant enfant des années 2000, il s'était toujours senti dépassé par l'évolution des technologies tout autour de lui. Il s'en servait quand elle était vitale mais s'il pouvait éviter de trop y toucher, il ne s'en portait pas plus mal. Mais du coup, il était dépendant du scientifique pour cette histoire. Il lui avait alors exposé son souci. Il voulait qu'il trouve toute trace d'une activité pouvant diriger des recherches dans une direction ou une autre pour trouver Ana. Les problèmes commençaient à s'accumuler : Faucheur d'un côté, Ana de l'autre, et Moira pour finir le tableau. Quelle priorité apporter à chacune ? Faucheur lui semblait être urgent mais il savait que ça pouvait attendre un peu. Moira… il ne fallait pas lui laisser le temps de développer son projet, quel qu'il soit. Ana, elle aurait pu passer en dernier techniquement mais il jugeait nécessaire de remettre la main sur elle. Depuis qu'il savait que Reyes était en vie, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'accrocher au fait que l'égyptienne devait aussi l'être. Et son avis sur tout ça comptait. Donc il avait passé cette priorité en avant tout en envoyant l'ordre aux frères Shimada de ne pas quitter leur planque et garder un œil ouvert. A l'époque, il avait déjà déployé les moyens pour essayer de la retrouver mais aucune piste n'avait révélé la moindre trace de sa survie. En prenant le problème dans un autre sens, sa disparition était sans doute due à une blessure. Il était donc normal qu'elle ait fait profil bas pendant la période. Mais maintenant, si elle était en vie, elle devait être remise et dans ce cas-là, elle était surement de nouveau active et incapable de se tenir tranquille. Donc en fouillant un peu, ils avaient peut-être moyen de trouver un indice de sa survie. Alors Winston avait exploré ce qu'il pouvait en se basant sur des traces de résistance, parcourant l'actualité avec un œil plus avisé que la moyenne. Ils avaient mis de côté ce jeune homme brésilien qui combattait pour son pays contre l'invasion de la compagnie multinationale Vishkar Corporation qui avait imposé au peuple une tyrannie qui faisait crisser des dents. Il y avait aussi cette jeune coréenne, connue sous le nom de D-Va qui avait levé les armes avec son équipe afin de faire face aux invasions d'omniacs aux commandes d'un méca. Des profils intéressants tous deux, il faudrait songer à les contacter, mais rien d'exploitable de ce côté-là pour eux. Bientôt, ils mirent la main sur ce que Morrison aurait dû voir plus tôt s'il avait gardé un filet d'espoir. Depuis plusieurs mois, une mystérieuse justicière faisait le ménage dans les rues du Caire.

« La, c'est elle »

Winston tenta bien de modérer ses espoirs mais l'ancien commandant était déjà reparti. Il allait mettre la main sur Ana et ensemble, ils allaient régler tous les soucis qui pesaient sur ses épaules. Elle l'aiderait à voir plus clair. Il en avait bien besoin.


	5. Chapitre 5

Dans ce chapitre, une partie est le résumé de la bande dessinée « Vétérans » et de la nouvelle Bastet tous deux disponibles sur le site officiel. C'est un exercice qui ne m'est pas familier et assez difficile de reprendre les faits sans avoir trop l'impression de faire du copier-coller. Malheureusement, les éléments de ces deux morceaux de lore étaient nécessaires à la bonne compréhension pour tous ceux qui ne le connaitraient pas et pour y rajouter ma petite touche personnelle. J'espère que cela restera agréable à lire. Bonne lecture.

Une autre version du chapitre sera disponible sur Archive of our own très bientôt😉.

Chapitre 5

2070

Le silence. Il n'y avait que le silence entre ses cris dans le comlink. « ANA ! » Aucune réponse alors que le son de sa voix se faisait de plus en plus étranglé. Les pertes étaient quotidiennes dans un métier comme le leur. Ils le savaient. Ils vivaient avec. Mais depuis les années qu'ils affrontaient tous ensemble, il n'arrivait pas à accepter ce silence. Elle devait être là, quelque part, inconsciente. Il avait voulu revenir en arrière mais on l'en avait empêché. « Ana… ». Une main s'était posée sur son épaule, se voulant rassurante et l'aider à faire face.

Elle avait refusé d'obéir, elle avait refusé de revenir jusqu'à la navette quand l'ordre de retraite avait été donné. Il savait qu'elle avait coupé la communication à ce moment mais elle devrait l'avoir réactivé depuis. Des drones furent envoyés vérifier la zone mais on ne repéra aucune trace d'elle. La gorge serrée, il regardait la distance se creuser entre le lieu où il savait que son amie s'était trouvée la dernière fois et lui. Il sentait ses doigts trembler. Ils avaient perdu trop de monde aujourd'hui mais toute la douleur qu'il pouvait ressentir pour les autres semblait tellement moindre comparé à celle-ci. C'était sans doute injuste mais c'était elle : c'était Ana.

En descendant de la navette dans le vaste hangar, il avait l'impression d'être à moitié groggy et il avançait, enfin, il lui supposait qu'il avançait. Un bras passa autour de son épaule et il s'appuya contre le soutien bienvenu, collant a demi son visage contre le cou de celui qui était ainsi venu l'aider. Il inspira l'odeur de sa peau. Il savait déjà que c'était Gab mais ce contact qui avait quelque chose de rassurant, qui lui donnait un ancrage dans le monde réel, fut ce dont il avait besoin. Il se vit progresser sans en avoir vraiment conscience, suivant le pas de Reyes alourdi par son poids. Il avait senti quelques regards sur lui mais ils n'étaient d'un détail distant, faciles à ignorer.

« Il faut y retourner, Gab… »

« T'es pas en état. J'ai déjà envoyé une équipe. Pour l'instant, tu viens avec moi… »

Il ne fit pas plus de résistance et accepta juste de se laisser trainer, honteux de son état mais détruit intérieurement. Il avait besoin de… il ne savait pas trop de quoi d'ailleurs. « Ana… »

« Sht… chut chut… »

Ces souvenirs de ce moment là se dissipaient. Il se souvenait juste de ce mot qu'on ne pouvait lui retirer des lèvres et de son corps qui se laissait allonger dans son lit puis, plus rien.

Quand il avait réouvert les yeux, il faisait nuit noire. Il avait mis un moment à retrouver où il était. Il s'était redressé un peu avant d'analyser la situation. Ça aurait pu être sa chambre, mais quelques détails brouillaient son esprit encore embrumé de fatigue. C'est un petit chuchotement derrière lui qui le traina hors de cette torpeur. Se découpant devant la baie vitrée qui donnait sur le parc, illuminé par la lueur de son écran posé sur le bureau plus loin, Gabriel semblait parler à voix basse dans son comlink. Il était dans la chambre de Reyes ? Puis tout lui revint comme un tsunami. Ana… Les mots de Gabriel qu'il comprenait à peine à cette distance prirent forme. Il était en train de communiquer avec une équipe sur place et à son expression, les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes. Le latino dut capter que celui qui prenait son lit était réveillé puisqu'il coupa court la conversation avec McCree à l'autre bout. Il posa son micro sur le bureau puis se leva pour le rejoindre.

« Tu peux dormir, l'aube est loin. »

« Quelles sont les nouvelles ? »

« Ils ont trouvé du sang. Rien d'autre. Elle est peut-être blessée quelque part. »

Le silence se fit lourd entre eux.

« Gab… »

« Je sais… » Le lit s'était affaissé sous son poids quand il s'y était assis et avait enlacé le blond pour lui apporter son soutien. « On va faire notre possible pour la retrouver. » Mais l'un comme l'autre savait. Elle les aurait déjà contactés depuis longtemps. Elle était soit prisonnière, soit morte. A bien y réfléchir, la mort était peut-être la meilleure des solutions en ce cas. Il s'était senti trembler et s'était efforcé de se calmer. Ils gardèrent le silence un long moment de nouveau, ainsi calés l'un contre l'autre.

« Tu devrais dormir. » avait chuchoter Morrison. Il sentait l'odeur de poudre alors qu'il avait le nez tout contre le bonnet du latino. Il avait compris que celui-ci avait dû l'abandonner quelques heures alors qu'il dormait pour se rendre lui-même sur place avant de laisser McCree et sans doute Genji mener l'enquête sur place et rentrer de son côté… pour éviter de le laisser seul trop longtemps, supposait-il. Une de ses mains s'agrippa plus fermement à lui, accrochant son épaule et il sentit les lèvres de Gabriel se poser dans son cou, en un geste tendre de soutien.

« Je ne suis pas fatigué, ne t'inquiète pas. » Sa voix était à moitié étouffée du contact contre sa peau et Jack s'autorisa finalement à se détendre complètement. Parfois, il devait bien avouer que même l'homme qui avait affronté la mort presque quotidiennement pouvait avoir besoin d'un soutien tout simple, comme celui d'un ami venant lui assurer qu'il n'était pas seul, que son combat était partagé, sa souffrance aussi. Il avait juste relevé le visage pour l'observer, perdant ses yeux dans les siens, si sombre surtout dans cette semi-obscurité brisée uniquement par l'écran plus loin. Sa main s'était levée pour caresser la joue, effleurant le bouc au poil épais qui se dessinait sur le visage du latino alors qu'il venait chercher ses lèvres.

Celui-ci n'eut pas un geste pour refuser. Cela aurait sans doute été plus sage.

Les bras de Morisson vinrent enserrer fermement le corps de son ami alors qu'il explorait ses lèvres des siennes, silencieusement, presque avec tendresse. Il avait alors poussé Reyes contre les draps, l'y couchant et venant appuyer son corps contre le sien sans décrocher ses lèvres des siennes. Il sentit finalement les doigts aux cales marquées de Gabriel se poser sur son torse mais au lieu de le repousser, comme lui l'avait fait des mois plus tôt dans une histoire dont ils n'avaient jamais reparlé ni l'un ni l'autre, il put frissonner sous les caresses qu'il lui offrait en parcourant sa peau offerte, torturée par les années et couverte de multiples cicatrices dont il connaissait l'histoire de chacune.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que son cerveau admit qu'il était à moitié nu sur son vieil ami. Reculer maintenant n'aurait aucun sens, sauf peut-être celui d'être un peu responsable et… les responsabilités pouvaient bien aller se faire voir. Ils y réfléchiraient plus tard. Ils regretteraient sans doute ensemble cet égarement mais pour l'heure, il avait besoin de son contact. Ses propres mains se mirent alors à attaquer la veste d'intervention de son ami alors qu'il sentait celui-ci glisser les siennes le long de ses reins.

La suite est étrangement un mélange équilibré de souvenirs flous par certains aspects mais tellement nets sur d'autres dans son esprit. Il sentait les lèvres bouillantes du latino le dévorer. Il se rappelait ses doigts qui marquaient sa peau dans des caresses où la tendresse laissait parfois place à une brutalité incombée au désir. Il se souvenait d'avoir eu la peau sombre collée contre la sienne dans une étreinte où leurs corps humides de sueur s'étaient rencontrés. Il frissonnait en repensant au souffle de Gabriel à son oreille, saccadé par le plaisir de posséder son ami et ses murmures avant de prendre ses lèvres des siennes et d'étouffer ses râles. Le reste n'était que brumes dans son esprit malgré son envie de s'y accrocher, de se souvenir. Ou peut-être valait il mieux que cela reste entre eux, entre les deux soldats qu'ils étaient alors.

Le soleil les surprit encore emmêlés dans les draps au matin, Jack reposant lourdement contre Gabriel. Quand le blond avait ouvert les yeux sous une caresse qui courait dans son dos, il n'avait pu que remarquer que le latino était sans doute éveillé depuis un moment déjà mais n'avait pas osé le moindre mouvement au risque de l'éveiller.

« Bonjour Jackie. » Le plus jeune des deux souffla mais ne bougea pas. Il était bien, ainsi installé. Il s'était plus ou moins attendu à trouver le lit vide au matin, voire découvrir qu'il avait rêvé cette étreinte. Mais il n'avait pas bougé. Il avait fallu de longues minutes avant qu'il n'esquisse un mouvement pour venir appuyer ses lèvres sur le torse de Reyes. Celui-ci l'avait couvé du regard en remontant sa main pour venir caresser ses cheveux puis sa voix grave qui fit frissonner le blond se fit entendre dans le silence de la pièce. « Avant que tu ne le demandes, non, je ne regrette pas. Alors ne commence pas à te monter la tête pour ça. »

Jack avait ouvert la bouche, sans doute pour râler, mais il ne pouvait que lui accorder, qu'effectivement, cette crainte était dissimulée en lui. Lui aurait sans doute dû regretter. Il était allé contre ses convictions. Une histoire d'un soir avec un collègue, marié qui plus est… son meilleur ami par-dessus le marché, il aurait du s'en vouloir. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se l'imposer. Il était trop bien installé à cet instant, son corps détendu et la chaleur du latino contre lui. Et maintenant ? C'est la question qui s'accrochait cependant à son esprit. Il avait tourné la tête pour croiser le regard de Gab qui s'était penché pour venir prendre ses lèvres.

« Cesse de réfléchir Boyscout. Profite de l'instant. On est des soldats. Demain, peut être que l'un de nous ne sera plus là. » L'écho des paroles d'Ana lui serra la gorge et il répondit au baiser avec ardeur, comme une promesse de suivre ce conseil. Oui, il allait profiter et cesser de penser aux conséquences.

Gizeh, 2076

Jack avait décidé que c'était son histoire à lui seul pour ce chapitre. Il avait alors laissé ses compagnons d'armes sur place et avait pris le premier avion pour suivre cette piste qu'il espérait encore trouver fraiche. Il se retrouva vite mêlé à une affaire locale où un certain Hakim menait la vie dure aux citoyens, et sur une solide prime qu'il offrait pour la tête de celui qui était en train de l'ennuyer dans son programme.

Il aurait continué ses recherches tranquillement si une voix n'avait pas interrompu sa traque. Il était là. Reyes était là. Entre eux, un immense mur de pierre qui malgré sa taille ne ralentit qu'à peine le vétéran. Il avait tellement espéré avoir le temps pour réfléchir à quoi faire pour son cas, mais il était là et ça le mettait en danger ainsi que, sans le moindre doute, la population. Il n'avait aucun plan, mais il allait falloir l'affronter de nouveau.

Il atterrit de l'autre coté et chercha le Faucheur du regard. Il savait qu'il était là mais où ?

Derrière. Trop tard !

« Juste derrière toi, Jack. » Le tir en plein dos ponctua la mise en garde lancée par la voix de son ancien ami déformée par le masque aux allures de mort incarnée qu'il portait. « Toujours à foncer dans le tas. Je devine tes mouvements avant même que tu n'y penses. Ça a toujours été comme ça. Je te cherche depuis la Suisse. Je savais bien qu'il en fallait plus que ça pour te tuer. Et te voilà. C'est comme ça que ça aurait dû finir. »

Il n'entendit qu'un petit tir sec. C'était le tir d'une arme qu'il connaissait mais qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis si longtemps. Et puis l'instant d'après, le grognement de Faucheur. Celui-ci tituba alors, comme soudainement saoul, luttant visiblement pour rester debout alors que son équilibre semblait devenu inconsistant.

Jack aurait voulu en profiter pour se redresser mais un nouveau projectile fut tiré. Il en sentit la morsure dans son épaule, et pourtant la douleur ne fut que de courte durée. Il eut l'impression que son corps retrouvait en vigueur malgré la blessure qu'il sentait dans son dos et le sang qui devait le maculer. Trop tôt. Il venait à peine de se remettre des précédentes.

« Rentre-lui dedans, Jack ! » L'ordre venait d'une nouvelle voix fantôme qu'il n'aurait jamais cru entendre de nouveau. La piste était bonne. Ana venait d'entrer en action pour lui sauver la vie. Mais il ne réfléchit pas à cela.

Sur son impulsion, il n'avait pas cherché à comprendre : il avait juste profité que le faucheur soit encore dans une espèce d'état second pour lui mettre son poing dans le visage. Il l'avait envoyé au sol mais son ancien ami était robuste. Le choc sembla lui faire reprendre pied avec la réalité et il eut tôt fait de se relever pour répliquer. Un coup en plein estomac et il envoya le Soldat76 au sol.

Roulé un instant en boule après le choc, la tête vrillant et la douleur se déployant de nouveau dans son corps, Morrison s'était immobilisé. Il s'était attendu à être achevé là mais il entendait des bruits de lutte qui semblaient lointains. Il captait quelques paroles sans pouvoir les comprendre les oreilles sifflantes.

Quand il arriva à retrouver pleinement ses esprits, Ana était à ses cotés et il n'eut que le temps de voir la brume sombre de Faucheur fuir le lieu du combat. Le masque de leur adversaire et ami commun était au sol. Visiblement, il n'y aurait pas d'explications à fournir. Ana venait d'apprendre ce que lui-même avait découvert peu de temps plus tôt : l'identité de Faucheur.

« L'espace d'un instant, j'ai vraiment cru que tu allais me tuer. »

« J'aurai peut-être dû après tes exploits. Je surveillais cet endroit depuis des jours. Tu as tout gâché. Tu as intérêt d'avoir une bonne excuse. »

Elle était face à lui et il la fixait tout en retirant sa visière pour pouvoir la voir de ses propres yeux, ne plus avoir le filtre rouge entre eux et pouvoir s'assurer que c'était bien la réalité.

« Je te cherchais. Je te croyais morte Ana. »

Elle répliqua sur le même ton, résigné.

« Et le monde entier t'a cru mort aussi. Mais j'ai vu les infos. Tu es trop borné pour mourir. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu as de la chance de t'en être tiré. »

Elle savait qu'il était en vie ! Elle le savait et elle n'avait pas fait un signe pour qu'il vienne, pour qu'il soit au courant de sa survie à elle. Mais il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. En fixant cette amie proche qui avait autant les traces de l'âge et d'une vie de lutte que lui, il ne pouvait que comprendre que ce choix avait été fait pour de bonnes raisons.

« Mon ancien boss me répétait que la chance n'existait pas. Que tout était dans les gènes. »

« Ça devait être un imbécile. »

« Un peu. »

Plaisanter ainsi à propos de Reyes alors qu'ils savaient tous deux la vérité, alors qu'il avait été là un instant plus tôt à le combattre… Une vieille blague entre eux qui ressortait malgré la situation et les années. Un frisson courut le long de l'échine de Soldat76. Comme au bon vieux temps… si ce n'était que Gab n'était pas là avec eux.

« C'est mon combat, Ana. Tu as déposé les armes. Sinon, tu m'aurais dit que tu étais vivante. »

« Tu n'as pas idée de ce que j'ai vécu, Jack. Je n'ai pas su les protéger. Je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que je devienne un fantôme. Et je me suis rendu compte que même les fantômes peuvent protéger ceux qui en ont besoin. » Elle avait parlé avec le regard dans le lointain comme si elle remuait elle-même les brumes de ses souvenirs avant de finalement diriger son œil unique vers lui. « Je me moque de ton combat. C'est toi qui m'intéresses. Tu as besoin de moi, Jack. Tu as besoin que quelqu'un surveille tes arrières. »

Il s'était tellement attendu à essuyer un refus. Il voyait bien que ce qui se passait ici lui tenait à cœur, que c'était sa nouvelle vie, que c'était ce qui l'avait maintenu alors qu'elle n'avait plus rien. Quand elle prononça ses mots, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Et moi qui croyait que j'allais devoir te recruter… On devrait y aller »

Il se redressa péniblement alors qu'elle s'éloignait de la zone devenue dangereuse. Ils avaient évité de se faire remarquer sur le chemin, Jack suivant Ana dans les ruelles qu'elle semblait si bien connaitre. Il posait un pied après l'autre de plus en plus difficilement et la laissait faire la conversation, râler après son travail mis à sac par son arrivée et lui déclarer qu'il devrait prendre soin de lui. Il sentait la fièvre monter et la plaie dans son dos refusait de se refermer efficacement. La balle n'avait rien touché de vital où il serait déjà à terre mais c'était grave, il le sentait. Bientôt à bout de force, il s'appuya contre un mur.

« Ça me rappelle Prague ». Il entendit bien vaguement Ana répondre tout en s'éloignant mais sa tête tournait trop et il s'effondra.

Il s'était réveillé dans ce qui semblait être une chambre aménagée dans un lieu hautement poussiéreux. Son regard avait fait le tour de l'endroit. Et la douleur reporta son attention sur une autre priorité que le lieu où il se trouvait. La plaie lui arracha une grimace. Ana lui avait suturé le dos et elle partagea ses inquiétudes avec lui. Il allait falloir soigner cela parce que son corps seul ne le ferait pas de lui-même.

Il finit par se décider à questionner Ana sur sa disparition. Il devait savoir. Elle lui expliqua calmement. Un trait de Fatale avait explosé sa lunette de visée. Son œil n'avait pas pu sortir indemne et elle s'était retrouvée avec du métal et du verre dans le crâne. Pendant longtemps, elle n'avait plus vraiment conscience de son passé, sans doute sous le choc. Sa propre identité lui était revenue que plus tard. Elle était venue ensuite ici, rongée par le fait d'avoir échouer à protéger les siens. Elle avait finalement trouvé une autre mission : protéger ces gens.

Il lui avait fait part de son envie de traquer Faucheur, de mettre fin à tout cela d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il avait commencé à être tendu par la colère. Et tout s'était soudainement arrêté. Le temps qu'il commence à sentir les effets de la drogue versée dans le thé que Ana lui avait si gentiment proposé et… il dormait de nouveau. Garce…

Bien sûr, il n'avait pu s'empêcher en se trouvant seul à son réveil de se défouler. Il avait tellement besoin d'user son corps pourtant fatigué par sa guérison en cours. Il sentait pourtant la blessure qui lui cisaillait le dos à chaque pompe qu'il entreprenait. Et il n'arrêta nullement quand il l'entendit rentrer. Bien sûr, il fut bon pour quelques remarques d'un Ana agacée qu'il ne prenne pas plus soin de lui. Il comprit mieux pourquoi il avait ce besoin de bouger quand il apprit qu'il avait dormi deux jours entiers. Deux jours entiers et sa blessure était toujours là. Un peu plus haut, un peu plus bas, il aurait pu y rester. Il n'arrivait juste pas à juger si ce tir avait été destiné à tuer ou à le mettre hors-jeu temporairement. En se posant la question, il se rendit compte qu'une fois encore il s'accrochait à l'envie que Reyes était derrière le masque du Faucheur, le vrai Reyes, cet homme qui avait été son meilleur ami, son compagnon d'armes.

Le reste de leur journée font ponctuée de souvenirs rappelés, de questions restées en suspens tant d'années et surtout celle de la mort de l'un et de l'autre… et de celle de Gabriel. Ils parlèrent tour à tour en usant des sujets brûlants qui ne pouvaient que ramener un élan de nostalgie à leurs esprits fatigués par la lutte mais rassurés de se retrouver de nouveau l'un avec l'autre. Parler de la fille d'Ana qui avait grandi sans elle et les regrets de l'égyptienne firent naitre un petit malaise et une tension entre eux. Et instinctivement, leur discussion dériva sur les priorités actuelles. La corruption dévorait la ville et ils furent vite d'accord sur un point : il fallait agir. Mais cela s'arrêta là. Ana avait bien compris que plus que la justice, dans cette lutte, le soldat cherchait à obtenir une vengeance que lui-même ne comprenait pas.

Connaissant l'identité de Gabriel, elle avait bien compris combien Jack devait être déchiré de le savoir dans les rangs ennemis. Elle-même le vivait relativement mal mais c'était aussi de la pitié qu'elle ressentait pour l'homme derrière le Faucheur.

Mais la soif d'agir de Morrison lui faisait un peu peur. Elle voyait les changements entre l'homme qu'elle avait connu et celui qu'elle avait face à lui. Plus déterminé à faire les choses, quelque soit le moyen… Était-ce la mort de Gabriel qui avait changé à ce point ce caractère plein de justice qu'il avait alors ? Quelque part, elle voyait les actions du latino dans les réactions qu'avait aujourd'hui Morrison. Elle se demanda vaguement combien il avait dû être déchiré et perdu seul… sans lui. Et sans elle aussi.

Elle l'avait laissé partir quand il avait voulu aller consommer sa vengeance. Quand il avait voulu aller mener sa guerre comme il lui avait dit.

Mais il était finalement revenu et avait offert son aide. Ils allaient capturer Hakim et ensuite ça serait le Faucheur. Mais sur la demande d'Ana, ça serait un plan élaboré. Ils avaient quelques jours pour s'assurer que tout allait se passer au mieux. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils prirent le soin d'éliminer méthodiquement les éléments les plus importants de l'organisation de l'homme corrompu. Chaque fois, ils avaient craint que le Faucheur intervienne mais ils n'en trouvèrent trace. Puis était venu ce jour où ils étaient en planque, attendant leur dernière cible. Alors qu'ils montaient la garde, leur discussion avait dérivé sur des souvenirs de nouveau. Illustrant ceux-ci de photos que détenait 76 et usées par l'âge et sans doute la friction continue dans ses affaires, ils avaient pu repenser à cette journée sur la plage où ils étaient tous les trois, et raviver de nombreux souvenirs. En parlant avec le ton que seuls des vieux amis évoquant un ancien temps regretté pouvait user, ils commentèrent chacune jusqu'à celle que Jack gardait de Vincent. Ana en fut surprise, comprenant vite de qui il s'agissait et ne put s'empêcher des questions. Morrison s'était un court instant refermé avant de finalement parler de bon cœur. Il lui apprit alors que son petit ami d'alors était désormais marié et vivait heureux loin de la guerre. Il lui fit part à mi-mot de ses regrets de n'avoir pu faire mieux pour lui, de n'avoir pas eu plus à lui offrir qu'un homme qui partait en mission de longues durées et ne pouvait véritablement se poser. Ils avaient fini par se séparer quand Jack avait compris qu'il n'arriverait plus qu'à le voir très rarement et avait préféré lui rendre sa liberté malgré la douleur que cela avait provoqué en lui. Il avait alors reçu quelques jours plus tôt son affectation à Overwatch.

L'arrivée d'Hakim mit fin à cette discussion pleine de nostalgie.

Le lendemain sonna l'heure du départ maintenant que leur mission était remplie. Désormais, ils allaient travailler à une autre traque.


	6. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

2076

Avant même qu'ils ne soient rentrés, la décision avait été officiellement prise. Ils allaient capturer le Faucheur. S'ils pouvaient l'avoir vivant, ils jugeraient ensuite de son châtiment. Ana avait senti combien Jack hésitait sur cette solution. Une partie de lui aurait voulu l'abattre, face à l'horreur rongée par la haine qu'il semblait être devenu. Mais il avait pourtant montré du soulagement aux arguments d'Ana. Ils n'allaient pas jouer sur le même terrain que lui. Ils allaient lui laisser une chance. Soldat76 s'était inlassablement convaincu que Reyes lui, l'avait fait. Il ne savait pas si sa survie au tir dans le dos qu'il avait subi dernièrement était aussi une de ses volontés ou juste un coup de chance. Mais il tentait de se convaincre qu'un tireur comme Gabriel n'aurait pas raté son coup s'il avait voulu le tuer.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient certains de cette décision, restait à trouver comment capturer un homme capable de changer sa nature pour devenir une brume. Ça relevait d'un autre domaine. Et dans celui-là, ils n'étaient clairement pas les plus compétents. Alors une fois qu'ils furent rentrés, que Ana eut fêté ses retrouvailles avec certaines têtes qu'elle connaissait bien et qu'ils réussirent à réunir tout ce beau monde dans une pièce, Jack dut entreprendre d'expliquer la suite à l'équipe.

Il les avait alors réunis dans une salle qui se trouvait au sous-sol d'une ancienne maison depuis longtemps abandonnée qui leur servait de refuge temporaire.

Vivre dans l'anonymat les forçait à chercher de nouveaux lieux où s'installer régulièrement. C'était loin d'être la meilleure planque qu'ils aient eue mais ils allaient devoir en partir bientôt de toute façon. Les murs étaient encore de briques et personne n'avait jamais eu l'idée de passer le moindre enduit dessus pour lui faire perdre cette allure avant que l'endroit ne soit déserté par ses anciens habitants. Une table avait été arrangée et quelques chaises dépareillées offraient une place pour s'asseoir autour. La majorité du budget qu'ils arrivaient à obtenir d'une façon ou d'une autre était mieux placée dans le matériel d'intervention qu'à rendre confortable un lieu qu'ils devraient abandonner le lendemain.

Il était loin le temps où Overwatch brillait. Morrison s'y était habitué mais dans un premier temps, ce fut compliqué d'avoir cette impression incessante d'être un fugitif. Et ce n'était pas qu'une impression si on acceptait d'affronter la réalité froide des choses.

Face à eux, il avait inspiré un bon coup pour se donner un peu de courage. Il n'était plus le commandant de l'équipe mais il se retrouvait de nouveau à être fixé dans l'attente d'informations. Il savait les consignes qu'il allait donner et il se doutait que cela n'aurait rien de facile. Il glissa son regard sur l'équipe, scrutant chacun d'eux tout en se demandant les réactions qu'allait avoir chacun à l'annonce de l'identité de Faucheur et de son plan.

McCree était installé sur une chaise, les cuisses écartées autour du dossier bien sûr, - qui avait pu espérer qu'il s'en servirait normalement ? -, et il le fixait avec un cure dent entre les lèvres, comme pour compenser l'absence du cigare qui lui avait été interdit dans la pièce fermée. Pour lui au moins, il savait déjà la réaction et c'était peut-être l'une de celle qui était des plus à redouter. Il attendait, fixant Morrison, en devinant sans doute pourquoi ils étaient réunis et patientait pour la suite des évènements où il donnerait certainement son avis de façon bruyante et appuyée.

Puis venait Tracer. Les coudes sur la table, elle discutait avec Angela en attendant que leur ancien supérieur prenne la parole. L'une comme l'autre semblait plutôt dans une ambiance amicale bon enfant. Lena avait connu Gabriel, elle aussi, mais moins que la majorité. Elle était l'ajout récent d'Overwatch quand celle-ci avait chuté. Ça avait été une bleue talentueuse et de rêves qui avait remémoré à Morrison celui qu'il était des années plus tôt. Mais la jeune fille était encore pleine de naïveté sur bien des points et le fait de donner une deuxième chance à Reyes ne devrait pas lui poser de souci. Quant à le médecin, il était sûr d'avoir sa voix. Elle voudrait tenter quelque chose. Elle voudrait aider Gabriel par tous les moyens qu'elle pouvait déployer pour ramener l'homme qu'ils avaient connu alors.

Mei n'avait pas connu réellement l'équipe. Elle faisait à l'époque parti de ces scientifiques qu'on ne mettait pas sur le champ de bataille et sans relation avec les équipes d'intervention. Son avis ne serait donc pas influencé par les sentiments. Il se demandait comment elle allait prendre la potentielle prise de risque. Si elle avait un caractère bien trempé et voulait se prouver qu'elle pouvait agir, elle n'en restait pas moins assez frileuse quand il s'agissait de se mettre en danger de façon trop évidente.

Winston, en revanche, serait un pilier de ce plan et il fallait qu'il accepte malgré tout ce que le Faucheur avait pu lui faire. Jack avait besoin de lui pour élaborer de quoi capturer et maintenir captif le Faucheur de façon hermétique. S'il refusait de s'occuper de cette tâche, leur plan serait difficile à mettre en place, voire impossible.

Le plus gros danger était là, assis sur un siège difficilement assez large pour lui. La masse de muscle de Reinhardt lui semblait à cet instant un argument suffisant pour ne rien dire. Mais il se devait d'être honnête. Il espérait juste qu'Ana serait prête à lui envoyer l'une de ses fléchettes soporifiques – ou deux, ça ne serait pas de trop – dès l'instant où il déciderait que la pulpe de sa tête ferait un superbe papier peint sur ce mur de briques froides. Bon, il en rajoutait peut-être un peu...

Les deux frères Shimada n'étaient pas là, toujours en planque à récupérer des informations. Tant pis. Genji ne réagirait sans doute qu'à peine à la nouvelle et Hanzo en savait un rayon sur le principe de rédemption. Il partait donc du principe que l'un comme l'autre ne s'y opposerait pas.

« Bien. Notre objectif est donc au Canada. Nous ignorons pour l'instant exactement ce que Moira prépare mais chacun de vous sait à quoi s'en tenir avec sa science. Elle est douée, peut-être trop, et tout développement de sa part entre les mains de la Griffe est un danger. Nous interviendrons sous les prochaines 24h si tout se déroule comme prévu. » annonça-t-il tout en faisant défiler des photos de la base de la Griffe visée puis un plan en 3D holographique qu'il fit tourner. Genji avait fourni celui-ci. « Cette base est vraisemblablement surveillée et nous serons encore une fois largement en sous-effectif. Avant de vous parler du rôle de chacun dans cette mission, je dois vous faire part d'un second objectif. » Il inspira un coup. Plus qu'à sauter à l'eau. « Le Faucheur. Il sera certainement sur place. »

L'information sembla avoir attiré la curiosité de son public. Seul McCree s'était un peu tendu. Il devait certainement se demander où l'ancien commandant comptait les mener, quelle décision avait-il prise finalement, et sans lui qui plus est. Son regard avait été tourné un bref instant vers Ana. Jack devinait facilement ce qui se passait dans la tête du châtain jouant avec son cure-dent. Forcément, maintenant que le duo était de retour… devaient ils désormais s'attendre à ne plus être dans la confidence ? Bah, ça n'aurait été qu'un juste retour de bâton pour l'époque de Blackwatch où c'était Overwatch qui n'avait accès qu'à la moitié de l'information. Mais n'empêche que ça ne lui plaisait pas.

« Jack… p… » avait commencé Ange mais il l'avait fait taire d'un petit geste pour lui faire comprendre que la suite arrivait.

« Cela ne reste qu'un objectif secondaire. Mais nous allons essayer de capturer le Faucheur. » Ils en avaient parler avec Ana. Hors de question de laisser passer Gabriel avant l'objectif de mettre la main sur l'expérience de Moira. Ils auraient d'autres occasions de le traquer.

« Le capturer ? » Tracer était restée surprise, le fixant. Affronter l'homme masqué n'était déjà pas facile en temps normal, mais s'il fallait en plus le mettre hors d'état de nuire et l'avoir vivant, cela relevait d'un défi qu'elle doutait de pouvoir réaliser de son côté. Et elle ne voyait pas qui dans l'équipe pourrait le faire. Avait-on vu le Faucheur immobile suffisamment longtemps pour tomber dans un piège basique ? Certainement pas. Sinon il serait déjà mort. Ce n'était pas les efforts déployés pour ça qui manquaient.

« C'est l'idée, oui. Pour ça, ton aide va être nécessaire Winston. »

« Mais pourquoi on voudrait capturer ce psychopathe vivant ? » avait lâché Mei, presque timidement, comme si elle avait peur d'avoir posé une question dont la réponse était évidente pour tout le monde.

Jack dut s'avouer à lui-même qu'il tournait autour du pot. C'est vrai. Il avait un mal fou à expliquer cette décision potentiellement égoïste et formée sur un espoir qui serait probablement déçu. Aussi, quand McCree ouvrit finalement la bouche pour répondre alors qu'il cherchait ses mots, il ne put lui en vouloir. Même si l'envie soudaine de lui mettre une balle dans la tête l'avait relativement démangé.

« Il se trouve que notre sympathique brume de printemps qui pue la mort serait une vieille connaissance commune qui a sans doute légèrement pété une durite. Notre Jackie national aimerait beaucoup remettre la main dessus, vivant. » avait lâché l'homme de l'ouest américain tout en mordillant son fichu cure dent, comme s'il était en train de parler de la pluie et du beau temps.

Le silence s'était fait plus épais quand il eut fini sa tirade et les regards se tournèrent vers Jack, exigeant une réponse.

« C'est Gabriel. » Si Angela eut un tressaillement d'effroi, Morrison ne le remarqua que du coin de l'œil. Son attention avait surtout été arrêté par Reinhardt qui s'était brusquement levé, repoussant leur table rudimentaire.

« Reyes ? Ce psychopathe, c'est Reyes ? » sa voix tonna. Il n'avait pas besoin de forcer beaucoup pour faire entendre combien la nouvelle ne lui plaisait pas. Elle le révulsait même.

« Il semblerait oui. Nous ignorons ce qui lui est arrivé. » avait tenté Ana comme pour dresser sa voix au côté de celle de Jack et amoindrir les réactions possibles de la brute allemande. Le regard du colosse passa de l'un à l'autre des deux vétérans qui l'avaient si souvent accompagné, le visage crispé par la rage et le dégout.

Chacun d'entre eux avait déjà eu à faire au Faucheur au moins une fois ou deux et c'est vrai qu'il était difficile de prendre cette nouvelle tranquillement quand cette personne avait tenté de vous loger une balle entre les deux yeux. Mais Jack ne put s'empêcher une remarque à cet instant-là. Que Gabriel l'ait raté lui, une fois, il pouvait croire que la chance jouait. Mais qu'aucune balle de ses fusils a pompes n'ait abattu l'un des membres de l'équipe relevait de l'improbable. Non, il y avait quelque chose. Il devait tenter sa chance.

« Si nous arrivons à le capturer vivant et à comprendre ce qui arrive… »

« Qui qu'il ait été, ce mec est dangereux, tu le sais très bien Morrison ! »

« Ça tombe bien, toi aussi. » Le ton de Jack avait claqué d'un ton sec pour répondre à l'allemand. « On est tous dangereux dans une certaine mesure ici. »

« Dangereux sans doute, mais nous on ne participe pas au massacre d'innocents. » fit remarquer Torbjorn l'air de pas y toucher, voulant marquer la différence.

Ce fut Winston qui calma la discussion d'un mouvement de main et un grognement.

« Même sans cette histoire du pourquoi on ferait ça, le comment me semble être un souci. J'ai déjà forcé Faucheur à se disperser mais il a survécu. »

« Là-dessus, je compte sur toi pour trouver le piège parfait pour l'emprisonner. »

Les larges narines du gorille frémirent alors qu'il fixait l'humain blond qui semblait si petit à coté de lui, mais celui-ci eut un sourire qui étira ses lèvres. Il voyait déjà les calculs en train de se faire dans les yeux du scientifique. Il allait l'avoir son piège à Faucheur. Lancer un défi impossible à l'esprit si ingénieux du singe était la meilleure façon de le motiver.

« Je vais te trouver ça. »

« Si l'un de vous s'oppose formellement à cette partie de la mission, ne vous inquiétez pas, il y aura bien assez de travail sur le reste. » finit par déclarer Jack.

« Un peu que je m'y oppose ! » avait grogné Reinhardt.

« Très bien. D'autres ? »

Sans doute par soutien moral, le mécanicien du groupe souligna que de toute façon, il ne serait pas d'une grande utilité pour cela.

Jack laissa Winston sortir de la pièce en faisant des pieds et des mains – c'était le cas de le dire – pour passer l'ouverture faite pour un humain et non pour un gorille, encore moins de sa taille pour retourner dans la pièce qu'il s'était attribué en tant que laboratoire qu'il partageait avec Angela, qu'il invita d'ailleurs à le suivre. L'ancien commandant entreprit de développer le plan et répartir les tâches de chacun. Il comptait déjà d'avance sur Ana pour l'accompagner. Le reste de l'équipe fut repartie selon les besoins du plan.

Reinhardt commença à oublier la raison de sa colère en voyant que la priorité restait de rentrer dans le laboratoire et d'arriver, au mieux, à détruire les expériences en cours des scientifiques sur place et au pire, d'arriver à récupérer les données qui permettrait d'envisager la suite et d'être prêt à affronter ce qui allait leur faire face.

Déplacé toute l'équipe pour rejoindre la base de la Griffe était déjà un problème en soit. Celle-ci avait des contacts un peu partout et si l'un d'eux était remarqué, la sécurité risquait rapidement de doubler. Le déplacement se fit donc avec force précautions. Par un, ou par groupe de deux, ils s'étaient vu confier des identités d'emprunt et un moyen de transport.

La plus grosse problématique était de faire déplacer Winston discrètement : cela serait pratiquement impossible. Il avait donc dû leur présenter le système qu'il avait mis au point en quelques heures. Il avait récupéré un prototype de petite taille de son champ de force et l'avait modifié de manière à pouvoir bloquer même les particules d'air, rendant le champ hermétique. Pour la partie capture, il allait falloir la jouer fine et réussir à amener Faucheur à venir se placer à l'endroit exact où ils voudraient et enclencher à ce moment. Et là encore, leurs soucis ne seraient pas finis puisqu'il allait falloir pouvoir partir avec leur proie. Si ce n'est la possible nécessité de devoir battre en retraite, il fallait aussi compter sur les autorités. Il allait donc falloir pouvoir le déplacer. Pour cela, la base du champ, pas très large, a peine un disque d'une trentaine de centimètres, était équipée d'un puissant taser, le même genre qui avait permis au gorille, de forcer le Faucheur à prendre forme de brume. Il ne serait alors que question de réduire le volume du champ.

L'idée de torturer ainsi Gabriel pour pouvoir le récupérer et le forcer à prendre cette forme immatérielle ne lui plaisait pas mais il devait avouer que l'idée était pleine de bon sens. Donc il ne restait qu'à réussir à piéger celui-ci en l'amenant où il voudrait. L'affronter dans un couloir devrait lui apporter rapidement une situation favorable.

Jack était donc au bord d'un autobus qui roulait sur une autoroute, sa valise cahotant au-dessus de lui dans le porte bagage et son visage grimé pour le faire paraitre plus âgé encore qu'il ne le fût réellement pour éviter d'être reconnu par un petit curieux. Les bras croisés, un œil ouvert pendant que l'autre restait clos, il observait le paysage en s'efforçant d'ignorer l'agitation de sa voisine de siège. Tracer semblait incapable de rester tranquille plus de cinq minutes et usait les nerfs du vétéran. Mais la faire passer pour sa fille pour le personnage qu'ils étaient censés jouer était plutôt habile alors il supportait sa présence et la calmait parfois d'une main sur son épaule pour s'autoriser quelques secondes où elle ne bougerait pas. Puis elle recommencerait à secouer les jambes. Il eut une pensée pour Ana qui accompagnait Reinhardt sous couvert d'un couple de touristes fortunés puis pour McCree qui avait simplement pris le rôle d'un amateur de moto se faisant un road trip avec sa jolie blonde. Voir Angela tout de cuir vêtue aurait pu faire virer sa cutie au plus gay des hommes, ou au moins le rendre curieux, il en était sûr.

Finalement, quel que soit le moyen et l'identité, le rendez-vous avait été fixé pour dans moins de vingt-quatre heures. Toutes les demi-heures, l'un des frères Shimada laissait son téléphone émettre un bref instant pour assurer que tout allait bien. Aucun message, juste un appel que Jack ne décrochait pas. Cela éviterait des ondes plus repérables mais si leur manège était repéré, était aussi plus facile à imiter pour faire croire que tout était normal. Qu'importe, ils seraient méfiants sur place dans tous les cas.

Une nouvelle fois, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Tracer. Lena allait le rendre fou avant qu'ils arrivent…. Encore 4 heures de route. Pourquoi s'était-il porté volontaire pour le bus déjà ?

Toute l'équipe était en place et l'assaut fut donné. Jack se fit la réflexion rapide qu'en quelques mois, ils étaient passé de défenseurs au rang d'attaquants. L'attaque est la meilleure des défenses, lui avait dit Gabriel bien des années plus tôt, furieux de la passivité d'Overwatch. Et aujourd'hui, il allait suivre son conseil et il espérait bien ressortir de là avec le Faucheur entre les mains. Il avait toute confiance en Winston pour que son système marche. Et le gorille les attendait au retour avec une cellule préparée tout particulièrement pour leur invité qu'il aurait le temps de mettre en place pendant leur mission.

Il avait beau avoir mis en avant l'objectif du laboratoire, il ne pouvait nier que le sien le préoccupait bien d'avantage. Mais d'abord fallait-il trouvé la cible. Il avait entendu Genji annoncer qu'il était en place et les autres avaient confirmé leur position. A partir de cet instant, le silence radio rompu, il savait que l'alerte risquait d'être donnée à tout moment.

Il fallut cependant plusieurs minutes qui permirent aux plus discrets d'éliminer quelques cibles avant que l'alarme se mit à hurler dans le bâtiment. Alors les autres entraient en action.

De ses hauteurs, Hanzo annonçait les arrivées et Jack y prêtait une attention modérée tout en empruntant un accès secondaire de la base pour s'approcher du bâtiment. Une simple porte de service qui n'aurait pas été pratique pour donner l'assaut avec son groupe mais qui convenait particulièrement bien à ce qu'il avait en tête. Ana sur les talons, il vint forcer la porte sous l'œil des caméras. Rien de moins discret mais après tout, il jouait le rôle de l'appât. Il recula pour laisser exploser le petit détonateur et la porte s'ouvrit. Ils pénètrent alors dans la base dans un silence total. Le seul bruit qu'il entendait à cet instant, évoluant dans le petit dépôt pour se diriger vers la porte, était les remarques de ses compagnons au combat.

« A trois heures, Tracer. Mei, gauche toute. »

L'arrivée d'Hanzo chez eux était la plus récente et elle n'avait pas été sans heurt mais son utilité n'était plus à prouver, pas plus que son efficacité. Ana arborait un petit sourire en arrière, sans doute parce que le japonais lui rappelait son propre rôle des années plus tôt, à veiller sur les différents membres de cette même famille. Elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de rencontrer le frère de Genji mais elle était ravie de voir que les deux étaient enfin réunis.

« Quelque chose se dirige vers vous, Morrison. Sans doute un omniac. Prenez garde. »

Soldat76 arrangea le sac dans son dos qui portait le piège qu'il ne le gène pas et prépara son fusil d'assaut à accueillir la machine. Bien sûr, sa visière ne trahissait pas cette arrivée. Quant à comment Hanzo avait su, malgré qu'ils soient dans le bâtiment, le tout sans le moindre matériel et en surveillant chacun d'eux… bah, il ne s'en inquiétait pas plus que cela. Il savait juste qu'à chaque fois, l'ainé des Shimada avait eu raison. Et de toute façon, mortellement indépendant comme il était, obtenir une réponse risquait d'être un travail de longue haleine pour lequel il n'avait aucun temps à consacrer.

Ils accueillirent la machine qui avançait d'un pas lourd dans le couloir, leur bloquant l'accès de l'autre côté. Un grand nombre d'omniacs qui avaient été recyclé en véritables robots, pour retrouver leur place d'esclave de métal. Jack tira plusieurs balles de son coté, invitant la machine à répliquer dans sa direction. Le blindage de ses horreurs était bien souvent problématique comme le prouvait la façon dont ses balles laissèrent juste des impacts sombres sur le blindage d'alliage métallique. Il fallait des tirs précis pour les mettre à terre. Un tir fusa de quelques mètres en arrière de lui, et la machine marqua un tressautement alors qu'un de ses câbles sectionnés au niveau d'une articulation dessinait des mouvements aléatoires en un torrent d'étincelles. Un nouveau tir et un grincement plus tard, la machine s'écroulait dans un fracas violent.

« D'une précision toujours aussi mortelle. »

« Je n'ai pas gagné mes médailles à vous baby-sitter, tu sais. »

Morrison eut un petit reniflement amusé et porta attention aux paroles de Hanzo de nouveau alors qu'ils franchissaient l'obstacle du corps de métal qui bloquait en bonne partie le couloir. Il faudrait le prendre en compte sur le retour s'ils devaient fuir rapidement.

« Genji » Sa voix s'était limitée à l'avertissement, pas plus de directives, mais cela suffisait certainement.

Jack hocha la tête : tout semblait bien se dérouler de leur côté visiblement. Et eux… leur cible se faisait désirer. S'il ne mordait pas à l'hameçon… et bien il recommencerait autant qu'il le faudrait jusqu'à y parvenir. Il savait être têtu lui aussi. Il regretterai surtout de ne pas avoir été aux côtés des autres à combattre. Ils rencontrèrent de nouvelles caméras qu'il ignora magnifiquement. En attendant de voir le Faucheur arriver, il s'orientait de manière à rejoindre ce qui devrait être le centre scientifique de la base d'après les infos qu'ils avaient pu récupérer des longues heures d'observations des deux Shimada. Ils y avaient en tout cas détecté un pic d'activité toute la journée et une partie de la nuit. Et tant que personne ne se décidait à venir se mettre sur leur route… d'ailleurs, ce fait-là était bizarre. On connaissait forcément leur position.

Puis il le vit. Cette brume qui apparaissait comme un nuage de vapeur bouillante sur sa visière infrarouge approchait à toute allure. Il la vit se matérialiser encore hors de leur champ de vision, derrière un angle que prenait le couloir. Il retint son souffle un instant. Jouer l'appât dans un couloir aussi confiné était dangereux. Il en avait conscience. Mais c'était aussi le meilleur moyen de tendre un piège efficace.

Le pas lourd des bottes couvertes de plaques de métal du Faucheur se fit entendre.

« Tu joues avec le feu, Jack. On se voit beaucoup trop ces temps-ci. »

« Il faut croire que tu es toujours au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. »

« C'était déjà le cas avant. » Un reniflement amusé avait conclu cette petite remarque.

Les trois vétérans étaient maintenant à moins de quelques mètres les uns des autres et tout allait se jouer dans les minutes qui suivaient. Jack déglutit.

2070

« Tu es sérieux Morrison ? » Gabriel tempêtait, furieux.

Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, Jack ne se pensait pas avoir déjà eu à faire à cette face aussi déformée par l'incompréhension et la rage. Le latino était devant lui, ne portant qu'un pantalon ample qu'il avait enfilé à la va vite. Il s'était levé relativement brusquement et le fixait intensément.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ! Je te pensais un peu plus apte à comprendre les choses. »

« Je comprends ton point de vue mais on ne peut pas tout se permettre. On a des responsabilités et… »

« Oui, on en a, vis-à-vis du peuple, des gens, pas des gros bonnets qui dirigent tout sans en avoir rien à foutre de l'individu. Tu sais tous les gros cons qui font leurs magouilles là-haut pour plus de pognon et à qui on commence à vraiment taper sur les nerfs. Que ce soit les gouvernements, ces foutus politiciens, même l'ONU ! Ils sentent bien que les choses leur échappent ! »

Morrison se figea un instant. Encore à moitié entortillé dans les draps, il le regardait, se découpant devant la verrière où la lumière du petit matin filtrait, tournant et virant comme si cela pouvait expulser sa rage.

Jusqu'au coup de tonnerre que venait de lâcher Reyes, tout avait été plus ou moins normal pour une de ces nuits où son ami venait trouver ses bras et profiter de sa chaleur. Ils s'étaient réveillés l'un contre l'autre, avaient somnolés un moment, appréciant cette matinée où ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient d'obligation, parlant à voix basse avec l'envie de ne pas bouger de ce nid confortable que faisaient les draps sur eux.

Puis Gabriel avait murmuré ces mots qui avaient laissé Jack atterré. Il lui avait offert de le rejoindre et de changer leur façon de lutter, de devenir libre et d'agir comme bon leur semblait plutôt que suivre les règles établies. Sur le papier, c'était tentant. Il ne pouvait le nier. Surtout que depuis que Blackwatch avait été mis à pied, ses membres en étaient réduits à faire les âmes en peine dans les couloirs, et Overwatch, écrasée sous les procès, devait faire profil bas, n'agissant que rarement et souvent trop tard le temps que les autorisations leur soient accordées.

Bien sûr qu'un tel rêve de pouvoir protéger de nouveau en oubliant la politique lui parlait, bien sûr qu'il aurait voulu pouvoir dire à Reyes qu'il attendait que ça et réunir les équipes dans la seconde pour agir sur ce qui se passait dans le vaste monde. Mais la seule et unique fois où il s'était permis un tel écart, ils l'avaient amèrement regretté. Ils avaient cédé à l'envie d'agir, étaient partis pour Londres, n'y avaient trouvé presque que des ruines dans la zone attaquée, avaient sauvé ce qui pouvait l'être et avait été sévèrement réprimandé à leur retour. La tension était montée en flèche, et le résultat avait été catastrophique. D'autres pays avaient décidé de fermer l'accès à l'organisation et il planait sur la tête de celle-ci une épée de Damoclès. Ce n'était clairement pas le moment de se faire remarquer.

« Pendejo ! » Lâcha Gabriel. Il s'était apprêté à frapper un mur et s'était retenu au dernier moment, soufflant d'agacement. « On ne va pas rester comme des braves cabots à attendre que notre maitre veuille bien lâcher la laisse ! Je sais bien que t'es un bon garçon Jack, mais y'a des limites à tout ! »

Jack avait bien tenté de répliquer plusieurs fois pour tenter de calmer son vieil ami mais tous les mots qu'il trouvait sonnaient faux. Il mourait d'envie d'avoir la volonté de Reyes, d'avoir son culot. Il l'avait toujours admiré pour ça intérieurement sans jamais l'avouer. Il fallait un caractère bien accroché pour oser les gestes qu'avait parfois eu le latino. Mais il n'était pas fait du même bois. Non, lui, outrepasser les règles, ça sonnait comme danger dans sa tête. Et ce n'était pas que par habitude d'obéir, non. Il savait juste qu'à trop être bousculés, les évènements pouvaient devenir aléatoires et plus néfastes que bénéfiques pour eux. Il fallait suivre l'ordre des choses ou tout allait leur péter au nez.

« Je vais le faire, avec ou sans toi. » finit par déclarer Gabriel en s'arrêtant finalement. Tout dans son attitude laissait entendre qu'il était déçu mais tant pis, il devait le faire. « Au moins, fais-moi le plaisir de ne pas te mettre en travers. » Il avait soupiré ces dernières paroles, fixant Morrison et ses beaux yeux bleus perdus qui ne se décrochaient pas de lui. Celui-ci finit par détourner le regard.

« Tu fais une énorme erreur, Gab'… »

« Peut-être mais au moins, je ne serais pas resté à regarder le monde s'écrouler sous le regard de cabrons qui n'attendent que la monnaie qui va remplir leur compte en banque à la fin du mois et se construisent sur le malheur des autres. Je fais une connerie mais j'aurai la conscience tranquille. J'aurai fait ce qu'il fallait faire. Promets-moi de ne pas intervenir d'une manière ou d'une autre, Jackie. »

Il avait vu son ami et amant inspirer. Le silence se prolongea plusieurs minutes, si lourd entre eux. Il lut tant de choses dans ce regard clair qui le fixait ardemment comme réfléchissant au meilleur moyen de l'empêcher de se jeter dans la gueule du loup, mais il savait qu'il avait déjà perdu ce combat. Il finit par baisser les yeux, s'admettant vaincu.

« Je ne t'en empêcherai pas. »

Gabriel sembla ravi de cette déclaration et hocha la tête. Il se rapprocha pour lui attraper le menton.

« Reste pas comme ça, on dirait un gamin qui vient de se voir privé de glace. » Il lui offrit un de ces sourires de canaille qui faisait son charme et obtint rapidement le résultat espéré. Un oreiller vint s'écraser sur sa face alors que le blond le fixait avec un petit air d'orgueil froissé.

« Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter, Reyes. »

« Si je ne le fais pas maintenant, qui sait quand je pourrais le faire de nouveau ? »

« Fais pas le con, putain… »

« Je fais juste le nécessaire. » Il avait terminé sa phrase en plaquant ses lèvres contre les siennes, sans doute pour le faire taire. Jack pensa un moment se débattre pour le ramener au sujet. Son silence était beaucoup trop facile à obtenir ainsi. Il était faible. Mais, le cœur serré, il s'était efforcé de profiter de l'étreinte que Gabriel lui proposait de partager.

Il allait prendre des risques. De gros risques. Et il ne pouvait pas même considérer l'idée de l'accompagner. Oh, il aurait eu envie mais contrairement à Reyes qui ne réfléchissait souvent qu'au moment présent, lui avait notion des conséquences. Il avait eu beau lui répéter, le latino n'accrochait pas ses arguments. S'il restait, il arriverait peut-être à sauver les morceaux, à éviter qu'Overwatch ne sombre, à continuer à mener le but qu'il s'était toujours fixé : protéger. Pouvait-il retenir Reyes ? Peut-être… mais celui-ci ne lui pardonnerait jamais d'avoir osé tenter de lui retirer son libre arbitre dont il était si fier. Il allait devoir choisir. Il en avait conscience alors qu'il caressait la peau mate de ses lèvres. Ça serait Overwatch et ses convictions ou Reyes… Aujourd'hui, il allait devoir abandonner l'un des deux.

Alors ses baisers se firent plus appuyés et ses dents vinrent marquer la peau offerte. Si ça devait être le jour des choix, alors il le vivrait comme s'il ne devait plus jamais voir à nouveau ce corps contre le sien. Si ça devait être le jour des choix, il le vivrait comme s'il pouvait être le dernier. Un grognement appréciateur de Gabriel répondit à la soudaine vigueur du blond à se lancer à corps perdu dans leur étreinte.

Il s'était réveillé seul. Bien entendu. Sa main allait pour tâtonner le lit et chercher les restes de chaleur du latino dessus mais les draps étaient froids depuis longtemps déjà. Aucune trace des vêtements de Gabriel ici. Il s'étala sur le dos et fixa longuement le plafond. Une boule au ventre, il se demandait où il était passé. Avait-il déjà décidé ce qu'il allait faire ? Sans doute qu'au moment même où il lui avait proposé ce plan fou, Reyes savait déjà exactement ce qu'il comptait faire, oui. Avait-il profité de son sommeil pour se mettre à l'œuvre ? Un instant, il eut envie de se lever, récupérer ses affaires et courir après son ami, rejoindre sa quête, ses espoirs d'arriver à faire mieux.

Mais sa conscience savait que cette idée n'était qu'une stupidité. Ça ne pouvait qu'aller de travers. Il aurait dû le retenir ! Il se maudissait à cet instant-là et finalement se décida à se lever. Il allait devoir lui mettre la main dessus avant qu'il ne fasse une trop grosse connerie. Il devait le raisonner. Il s'était laissé endormir par l'instant. Bordel… comme un bleu. Gabriel avait obtenu qu'il se tienne tranquille, que ses sentiments parlent avant sa raison.

Il était arrivé trop tard. La première explosion avait fait trembler le QG sur ses bases et elle fut rapidement suivi d'autres. Il vit la panique dans le regard des agents qui couraient pour tenter de gérer la situation de crise dans laquelle ils s'étaient retrouvés en quelques instants. Aucun assaut ennemi au dehors. C'était de l'intérieur qu'on venait de commencer à les saigner.

Une nouvelle détonation manqua de lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Quoi ? Cela pouvait-il vraiment être du fait de Gabriel ? Il avait décidé de pousser cela aussi loin ? Au point d'attaquer leur propre famille ? Il avait du mal à croire. Non… ce n'était juste pas possible qu'il en arrive là. Dans quel but ? Il avait dit vouloir combattre seul, pas vouloir détruire ce qui avait fait leur vie jusqu'ici, les espoirs des peuples et… Pourtant en regardant les flammes s'élever d'une nouvelle zone de la base, il était sûr que seul un agent aurait pu ainsi dissimuler les explosifs sous leur nez.

« Qu'as-tu fait… ? »

Son esprit avait beau tenter de réfuter, la vérité lui semblait pourtant bien là. Il voulait pourtant tellement croire en l'innocence de Gabriel.

Le souffle de l'explosion suivante le projeta contre un mur alors qu'il courait, l'éclaboussant d'éclats de verre. La douleur aigue l'avait traversé mais il n'avait pas arrêté de courir pour autant. Alors qu'il parcourait les couloirs en distribuant des ordres pour tenter d'organiser un peu cette situation, il serra les dents.

Il avait fini par le trouver. Ils s'étaient fait face. Reyes avait des ombres dans le regard, il semblait hanté autant que lui parce qui était en train de se passer à cet instant.

« On a été trahi, Jack. Ils nous ont trahi. »

Le blond s'était arrêté et l'avait fixé, hurlant par-dessus les bruits qui secouaient le quartier général.

« Dis-moi que tu n'y es pour rien là-dedans ! »

« Bien sûr que je n'y suis pour rien. Tu es vexant là ! » Le regard qu'il lui avait lancé était réellement entaché d'une colère profonde à l'idée que son ami ait juste pu le soupçonner. « C'est tes amis de là-haut ça ! Ils ont senti le vent tourner ! Ils ont décidé qu'on était devenus inutile. T'es resté tellement naïf, boyscout. »

Ils s'étaient regardé un moment en chiens de faïence avant de se rappeler que le moment n'était guère au débat. Il devait sauver autant de monde que cela serait possible. Leurs équipes, leurs amis, étaient surement en proie aux flammes, sous les décombres ou en train de courir dans le prochain couloir qui allait exploser.

Un cri déchira le bref silence entre deux détonations et ils se précipitèrent dans sa direction. Ils prêtèrent main forte à qui ils trouvaient, hurlant des ordres à plein poumons dans la fumée épaisse, ordonnant l'évacuation de la base. Mais Jack avait déjà perdu le compte du nombre de victimes, et chaque nouveau corps trouvé lui soulevait un peu plus le cœur. L'œuvre d'une vie. Il avait consacré sa vie à Overwatch et il la voyait partir en fumée.

« On aurait pu protéger tout ça… » le ton sec de Gabriel l'avait arrêté un instant. « On aurait dû protéger tout ça même ! »

S'ils avaient fait des choix différents, s'ils avaient agi plus tôt… auraient-ils pu changer les choses ? La question pesait dans leurs deux esprits. Vaguement, Jack ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une pensée pour Ana. Comment aurait-elle réagi de voir ainsi leur famille détruite ? Ce soir, ils allaient devoir enterrer leurs frères et leurs sœurs d'armes.

Lui-même, s'il voulait s'en sortir et ne pas compter au bilan, réalisa qu'il devait sortir. Il devait retourner à l'air frais, cesser de retourner chaque bloc… et accepter de voir mourir certains des siens pour s'en sortir lui-même ? Certainement pas. Ce fut un hurlement de Gabriel l'appelant qui lui fit tourner la tête. Il y répondit et il vit la masse sombre du latino s'approcher, un masque de tissu sur le visage pour filtrer ce qui pouvait l'être.

« Sors de là, idiot ! Tu vas finir par t'asphyxier avec toute cette fumée ! De toute façon, on n'y voit pas plus que dans un four là-dedans ! Allez, bouge. »

Il lui attrapa le poignet pour le forcer à obtempérer quand un bruit lui arracha les tympans. Il sentit l'explosion le projeter en l'air et forcer la main de Reyes à le lâcher. Il le vit, derrière l'écran de fumée, percuter un mur quand une flamme trop proche décida de le dévoiler et il entendit son cri de douleur. Et s'il en jugeait combien les bruits lui semblaient soudainement assourdis, le latino avait dû hurler a plein poumons pour qu'il l'entende si bien.

Saisi d'horreur, sentant tout son corps affaibli par les diverses contusions qu'il avait hérité en moins d'une dizaine de minutes, captant que son front dégoulinait de sang au point qu'il dû éviter qu'il coule dans ses yeux d'un geste de la main, l'étalant sur sa peau, il se trainait vers son ami. Ils devaient sortir d'ici. S'il n'était pas resté et ne l'avait pas poussé à venir le chercher… Il parla mais n'entendit même pas sa voix.

Quand il arriva enfin à la masse au sol qu'il devinait être son ami, il tendit une main pour entreprendre de le trainer en dehors du piège de fumée et de flammes. Mais sa main ne rencontra qu'une peau bouillante et ses doigts s'agglutinèrent dans le sang. L'horreur le parcourut. Il referma sa prise comme il le put et entreprit d'user du reste de ses forces à les diriger vers la sortie. Il toussait. Il ne trouvait plus son souffle. Et Gabriel qui n'était qu'un poids mort. Mort… non, il ne voulait pas y penser. Il ne pouvait pas. Pas lui. S'il n'entendait rien venant de lui, ni râle de douleur, ni respiration, c'est qu'il était temporairement sourd à cause de l'explosion. Oui, c'était juste ça.

« Gab'… »

Et par une force qu'il ne sut s'expliquer, il y arriva. Il y parvint. Il les traina hors des flammes qui menaçait de rôtir leurs peaux. Il était parvenu à une fenêtre que les explosions avaient réduites en éclat. Il prit une bouffée d'air presque pur, sa tête tournant après avoir respiré autant de fumée, l'esprit plus vraiment clair. Mais quand il réussit à tirer Gabriel en dehors des débris et qu'ils roulèrent tous les deux en contrebas dans la pelouse si bien taillée du parc où ils avaient fait tant de promenades à l'époque, il ne put retenir un cri de détresse. Ses mains tremblèrent en venant se poser sur la face de son ami qui était plus lambeau de chair d'autre chose. Une de ses joues était tellement abimée qu'il était persuadé d'avoir pu voir les dents à travers. Il était presque impossible à ce stade de déterminer où s'arrêter la peau calcinée et où commençait le tissu de son uniforme noir. Ses yeux accrochèrent un moment le visage de Jack et il sentit que Gabriel essayait de parler mais le seul son qui lui parvint fut celui d'un gargouillis qui arracha un gémissement d'horreur au blond. Il sentit vaguement la pression presque insignifiante d'une des mains gluantes de son vieil ami contre son genou, l'un des seuls endroits qu'il pouvait atteindre sans effort. Puis il le sentit relâcher un dernier soupir.

« Gab' ! Ne me lâche pas ! Ne m'abandonne pas ! »

A bout de force et abattu par la douleur, il serra contre lui la masse dégoulinante de sang qu'était devenu son ami et finalement, relâchant cette tension qui l'avait tenu conscient jusque-là, il était tombé dans l'inconscience, vaincu par ses poumons à demi asphyxiés d'avoir respiré tant de fumée. Celle-ci fut presque la bienvenue pour échapper autant à la peine qui le dévorait qu'à la culpabilité et à son corps si abimé.


	7. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7

2076

La tension était palpable et Jack se demandait si l'attaque tardait à venir parce que Gabriel jouait avec cette tension ou s'il hésitait. Face à lui se trouvait deux de ses anciens amis. S'il n'avait eu la volonté de les tuer jusqu'ici comme l'espérait l'ancien commandant, que pouvait-il faire dans cette situation ?

Puis l'assaut vint. Les bottes ferrées claquèrent sur le sol alors que Faucheur progressa vers l'avant, se mettant à découvert, ses fusils à pompes pointés dans leur direction. Un petit clic en arrière l'assura que Ana avait armé son fusil d'une des fléchettes soporifiques. Ils le regardaient avancer d'un pas calme, prêt à tirer mais n'en faisant rien. Jack jura intérieurement. Un assaut direct aurait permis d'établir le piège mais pour l'heure, il était dans son sac. Et s'il était certain d'une chose, c'est que Gabriel ne serait jamais assez stupide pour marcher dessus s'il le voyait le balancer juste devant ses pieds.

« Gabriel… »

Le Faucheur s'arrêta un instant, le fixant et Morisson en profita pour continuer à parler. S'ils pouvaient réussir à influencer son comportement… non, la chance était bien trop minime mais de toute façon, il ne voyait pas quoi faire sur l'instant. Ana semblait rechigner à tirer pour l'instant. Peut-être berçait elle le même espoir vain.

« Gab… T'es pas ce type là… »

« Economise ta salive, Jack » la voix rauque dont il reconnaissait maintenant les traces de celle de son vieil ami avait répondu, sèche et la déferlante de balles plut. Enfin, elle aurait pu si à la première balle tirée, il n'avait pas entendu siffler le fusil d'Ana. Le seul tir n'avait pas fait mouche. En revanche, il vit nettement Faucheur lever ses mains finies par des griffes pour venir tirer la petite seringue plantée dans sa gorge, l'observant un instant. Jack devina qu'il grimaçait et le vit tituber. Il pesta et, tendant l'un de ses fusils, tira de nouveau. Morisson s'était écarté pour être suffisamment hors de portée de l'arme pour éviter toute blessure sérieuse mais il attendait de voir la suite sans agir. Ses propres balles pouvaient faire des dégâts non négligeables et il ne voulait pas le blesser inutilement.

Il espérait voir Gabriel tomber au sol sous l'effet de la fléchette. Il savait très bien que l'effet habituel n'aurait pas suffi pour endormir un soldat amélioré comme lui mais Ana avait pris le soin de tripler la dose. Elle serait mortelle pour un autre adversaire mais pour eux, ça forcerait tout juste à dormir quelques heures, assez pour qu'ils aient le temps de le récupérer et partir. Mais il fut déçu. Sa balle tirée, sans doute pour la forme, il vit le Faucheur se disperser en fumée et prendre la fuite. Loin d'être aussi fluide qu'à son habitude, le nuage sombre montrait bien l'effet de la drogue. Il fuyait.

Jack bondit en avant, bien décidé à ne pas le perdre de vue.

Il courait comme un dératé dans le couloir. La dernière fois qu'il avait fait la course à Gabriel comme ça, ça s'était plutôt mal fini. Il entendit vaguement Ana l'appeler puis ses pas claquant derrière les siens pour le suivre dans sa traque. Mais plus ils avançaient, plus la brume semblait reprendre contenance comme s'il pouvait chasser l'effet du produit sous cette forme. C'était sans doute le cas. Peut-être que ce changement lui permettait de faire le tri et d'expulser les particules nocives. Mais ce n'était pas tant la conclusion scientifique qui l'intéressait que savoir que quand il allait reprendre forme solide, il serait de nouveau en pleine capacité.

Quand la brume avait fait demi-tour pour leur faire de nouveau face, Morisson eut tout juste le temps de plonger à couvert derrière un distributeur de boisson. La vitre vola en éclat et le contenu se répandit au sol dans un fracas mais lui-même ne subit aucun dégât. Qu'on bénisse les humains si accrocs à leurs fichus sodas.

Poser le piège lui avait semblé si facile sur le papier… mais maintenant… Il attrapa celui-ci pendant qu'il entendait le Faucheur changer d'armes à ce bruit si caractéristiques de fusils tombant au sol. D'ici quelques secondes, l'arme au sol disparaitrait, il le savait. Là encore, il n'expliquait pas comment marchait cette science limite proche de la magie. Mais il n'y réfléchissait pas pour l'heure. Profitant de la cascade de canettes tombées au sol, il avait jeté le piège dessous. Celui-ci avait glissé sur le sol et le reste de la chute avait fini de le recouvrir partiellement. Le suintement lui appris qu'une des malheureuses cibles d'aluminium était en train de recracher tout son contenu de liquide gazeux au sol et il espéra rapidement que Winston avait prévu une résistance. Bien, il ne restait qu'à espérer que le Faucheur mordrait à l'hameçon et que le piège voudrait bien marcher comme prévu. L'appareil activé, il surgit à découvert et courut au plus rapidement en sens inverse, se dirigeant vers Ana qui sursauta et marqua quelques pas en arrière et un regard nerveux vers Gabriel.

« Eh bien, tu abandonnes Jack ? » on notait un petit ton surpris.

Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de Jack et il se méfiait. Il resta un moment immobile mais voyant le vétéran continuer sa fuite et Ana suivre avec réticence, il haussa les épaules. Qu'est ce qui leur prenait à ces deux-là ? Bien, s'ils voulaient jouer au chat et à la souris… Et il se jeta à leur suite, piqué autant par la curiosité vis-à-vis de ce comportement que l'envie de la chasse.

Il sentit le piège mais trop tard. Le premier indice fut l'arrêt soudain de ses proies qui s'étaient retournées dans une parfaite synchronisation. Le second fut la lumière vive qui s'éleva du sol avant que le bouclier ne se déploie. Il avait déjà vu ça. Oui. Il l'avait vu dans le laboratoire de Winston et la dernière fois… il eut un mouvement de recul. La dernière fois, cette chose lui avait explosé à la figure. Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de pouvoir penser à s'éloigner suffisamment du risque d'explosion, il était entouré de raies de lumière se déployant en dessinant des petites alvéoles tout autour de lui. Il leva aussitôt le visage cherchant une issue vers le haut. Bouché. Puis vint la décharge et il ne put même pas hurler sa douleur alors que l'énergie électrique contenue dans le plateau à ses pieds parcourait son corps, crispant chacun de ses muscles, le transperçant de violentes piqures dans chacun de ses membres.

A quelques mètres, Jack serrait les dents. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter ce qu'il était en train de lui faire subir mais il se persuada intérieurement que c'était pour leur bien à tous. Gabriel allait rentrer avec eux. Ils allaient le ramener et ils allaient s'expliquer. Il entendit vaguement la voix d'Hanzo dans l'oreillette annoncer que Fatale avait battu en retraite.

Voulant échapper à cette douleur, ou peut-être n'était ce même pas volontaire, le Faucheur prit de nouveau forme de brume. Au moins, ici, ses bottes cerclées de fer ne venaient pas offrir un parfait conducteur à ce piège.

Les deux vétérans virent alors les bords de la prison de lumière commencer à se réduire et la brume devenir furieuse. Il commençait à comprendre qu'il était vaincu. Il le voyait en train de lancer des assauts contre ce champ de force qui lui était résistant, comme s'il espérait le briser alors que son espace se réduisait chaque seconde.

Jack espérait juste que l'opération n'aurait pas d'effet néfaste sur Gabriel. Quand tout arrêta de bouger et que la brume fut bloquée dans une demi-sphère de la taille d'une moitié de pastèque, il s'approcha alors pour saisir le piège et son prisonnier. L'aspect était étrange. La lumière contenait fermement la fumée opaque et si concentrée qu'on aurait presque cru du solide si certains mouvements ne se faisaient pas deviner par instant.

« Tu rentres avec nous, Gabriel. »

Il entendit Ana souffler. Elle aussi était soulagée. Ils avaient leur cible.

Et Jack se concentra alors sur la situation générale pour voir où en était les autres, tout mettant le piège dans son sac après un petit mot d'excuse.

« Promis, tu ne resteras pas là-dedans longtemps. »

L'idée qu'il tenait Reyes prisonnier dans son sac aurait pu être comique mais il la trouvait plus dérangeante qu'autre chose.

Ils reprirent alors le chemin menant au laboratoire principal. Si on leur avait envoyé que le Faucheur en espérant que cela suffirait, cela signifiait sans doute que le gros des troupes était en conflit direct avec les autres.

« Ils ont plus d'effectifs que prévu. » avait commenté McCree qu'on devinait à bout de souffle et sans doute de nerfs. Il n'eut aucun mal à l'imaginer, appuyé contre un mur, rechargeant son arme, soufflant comme un bœuf et pourtant l'air toujours calme d'un point de vue extérieur.

« Pas vraiment, mais ils ont de l'artillerie lourde. A couvert. » avait déclaré calmement Hanzo et au bruit qui suivit, Morrison devina qu'il venait lui-même de quitter son perchoir pour se mettre sous la protection d'un quelconque obstacle.

« C'est quoi ce truc ? » Les mots prononcés évoquaient sans mal la tension chez l'ainé des Shimada et un frisson parcourut l'échine de Jack. Quoi que ce soit, si une nouvelle menace inconnue venait compliquer leurs plans... Il eut un grognement tout en accélérant le pas. Il n'aurait jamais le temps de les rejoindre. Ils allaient devoir géré par eux-mêmes.

« Reculez, reculez ! » Hanzo avait le souffle court. Il devait courir tout en descendant de son point de vue.

Bien sûr quand Jack déboula dans le laboratoire, celui-ci était déjà vide du personnel qui avait dû être dégagé rapidement. Aucune trace d'aucun d'entre eux. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérait qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de faire entièrement le ménage et qu'il resterait des brides d'informations dans les ordinateurs qui avaient certainement engagés une fonction de formatage. Peut-être que les produits trouvés donneraient des réponses.

« J'ai besoin de soins » avait sifflé Genji dont la douleur se faisait entendre dans sa voix.

« Recule ! » répéta son frère.

Jack n'eut pas besoin d'autre chose que le ton du cadet pour savoir qu'il avait dû avoir un regard noir particulièrement appuyé à l'adresse de l'ainé.

La voix de Tracer coupa la dispute familiale en devenir. « Je m'en occupe ! Ecartez-vous ! »

Une décharge d'insultes bien senties venant de McCree se fit entendre et sa course accompagna les mises en garde.

« Tracer ! Non ! Genji est… »

La suite fut couverte par un bruit d'explosions multiples que Jack reconnut comme les bombes à impulsion de Tracer mais ses sourcils s'étaient froncés alors qu'il avançait dans le laboratoire.

« Rapport de la situation ! » ordonna-t-il.

La seule réponse qu'il eut sur l'instant fut celui d'une énorme masse de ferraille qui s'effondrait dans une dernière explosion sans doute spectaculaire. Puis après quelques secondes et la répétition de l'ordre, il entendit un glapissement interloqué de Tracer et enfin Reinhardt demanda de sa voix grave. « Tout le monde est en vie ? »

« Je crois. »

« Désolée désolée désolée… »

« On se calme Tracer, tout le monde va bien. »

Jack tentait d'analyser la situation sans arriver à savoir exactement ce qui se passait et il enrageait de ne savoir. Ana lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

« C'est bon, ils sont tous en vie. »

« Jesse, ça va ? » Quelque chose dans la voix d'Hanzo le dérangeait. L'utilisation du prénom de l'américain nota-t-il d'abord. Et son ton. Quelque chose sonnait bizarrement. Une inquiétude réelle ?

« Bouge pas… » répondit le châtain.

Un soupir de Genji qui, au bruit, roulait sur le flanc puis un long moment de silence.

« Jesse… ? »

Il ne sut pas la suite. Visiblement, ils avaient coupé la conversation à travers le canal commun pour continuer de vive voix.

« Rapport. » Réclama-t-il après quelques minutes, leur laissant le temps de juger de la situation avant de demander quoi que ce soit.

« On a été attaqué par un prototype de mécha. Genji est mal en point. McCree… pour l'instant, c'est difficile à dire mais Hanzo l'a amené en sécurité. » répondit Angela. Depuis les années qu'il la connaissait, il savait percevoir quand elle avait une mauvaise nouvelle mais qu'elle ne désirait réellement pas inquiéter ni la personne en question ni l'entourage. Et McCree écoutait sans doute toujours la conversation.

« Je survivrai, Doc » On pouvait presque entendre du reproche dans la voix du cowboy, comme si elle sous-estimait ses capacités.

« Je n'en doute pas, mais tu restes loin du combat pour l'heure. On a Faucheur de notre côté et le labo à disposition. » conclut finalement Jack pour donner des nouvelles de son côté aussi.

« Très bien. La perte du prototype semble les avoir motivés à abandonner. C'est devenu calme ici. »

« Ange, occupe-toi des blessés. Hanzo, Reinhardt, sécurisez le terrain. Les autres, venez là. »

« Compris »

« Reçu »

Quand il vit arriver Hanzo tenant un McCree fermement attaché à son cou, le regard sombre du japonais fixé droit devant lui comme pour rester digne alors qu'il soutenait l'américain contre lui, un bras dans son dos, l'autre sous ses genoux, Jack fronça de nouveau les sourcils.

« Torbjorn est resté avec Reinhardt finalement » annonça la suisse blonde les suivant de près, soutenant Genji qui boitillait à ses côtés.

Jack scruta le petit groupe d'arrivant. Genji était visiblement blessé à une jambe mais ce n'était que du matériel, cela pourrait se réparer. Ça couterait sans doute cher mais ça se réparerait. Pour ce qui était de Jesse… il semblait crispé comme il l'avait rarement vu l'être. La dernière fois qu'il avait entraperçu le gamin nerveux qu'avait pu être le châtain dans sa jeunesse dans son regard, c'était quand celui-ci avait perdu son bras. Pourtant, il semblait intact en dehors de quelques traces de brulures qui avait endommagé sa tenue mais… il y avait quelque chose de perdu dans ses yeux. Le vétéran releva le regard pour scruter Hanzo qui tenait solidement l'américain contre lui, le visage fermé. Quand il prévint McCree qu'il allait le poser, Jack ne rata pas le moment de panique où Jesse s'accrocha vigoureusement au corps du japonais qui manœuvra pour l'aider à se remettre debout. Là encore, le châtain se refusa à lâcher. Ses pieds étaient pourtant bien au sol mais son équilibre semblait précaire. Et Jack comprit alors ce qui se passait, pourquoi il sentait cette panique sous l'attitude que Jesse prenait pour tenter de dissimuler au mieux son trouble. Son regard dériva aussitôt vers Ange.

« C'est temporaire ? »

« Sans doute. Mais faut que je voie ça avec des examens approfondis. Pour l'heure… »

Morisson hocha la tête.

« Tiens-moi au courant. » Son regard partit de nouveau vers Jesse qui tâtonnait du bout d'un pied pour faire quelques pas, sans pour autant que sa main ne lâcha son support vivant. Il semblait s'efforcer de rester calme mais ne devait pas se rendre compte que chacun de ses gestes était empreint d'une panique bien visible. La cécité de McCree n'allait pas arranger leur affaire mais il s'inquiétait plus pour le gamin qu'il avait vu grandir que pour la mission à cet instant. Bon sang, il devenait vraiment un foutu sentimental. Ses doigts rentrèrent en contact avec la demi-sphère et il soupira. « Allez, on a encore du travail. Extrayez-moi les données qu'on a ici. Récupérez les échantillons. On part dans 20 minutes. »

La nouvelle planque préparée se trouvait en Grèce. Le scientifique avait prévu tout le nécessaire pour les loger sur une ile perdue en pleine méditerranée dans une maison d'un ancien agent d'Overwatch qui les avait invités à venir prendre place avec plaisir en recevant leur appel. Yorgos avait été un scientifique travaillant en concert avec Ange ainsi que Winston. Il avait hérité de la bâtisse d'une vieille tante qu'il n'avait guère connu officiellement. En vérité, la maison était parmi les nombreuses bases secondaires usée par l'organisation à l'époque, notamment par Blackwatch.

Ses sous-sols étaient donc bien mieux équipés pour leur halte que la majorité des planques qu'ils avaient utilisés ces derniers temps. Au moins, ils auraient de vraies chambres. Mais ce n'était pas pour cela que le choix de venir ici avait été fait. Non, ici, ils auraient une cellule, préalablement préparée par Winston, pour maintenir leur prisonnier en captivité. Le laboratoire sur place avait été maintenu en état de fonction par le consciencieux Yorgos ce qui permettrait de soigner Genji et McCree. Du moins, Morrison l'espérait.

Cela l'avait profondément ennuyé de devoir faire appel au vieil homme qui s'était fait gardien de l'endroit mais la situation de crise méritait bien cela. Et qui sait si son aide ne pouvait pas apporter un œil supplémentaire sur la condition actuelle de Gabriel.

Il s'était assuré que les deux blessés étaient bien entre les bonnes mains des médecins avant de se diriger vers la cellule. Celle-ci était fermée par le même genre de champ qui avait réussi à emprisonner le Faucheur. Il leva la demi-sphère devant ses yeux et scruta la fumée. Elle ne bougeait plus guère. Accordée de tons sombres, noirs et violets, elle était loin des courants rapides proches d'une petite tornade qu'elle avait au départ. Il se demandait à quel niveau Gabriel avait encore conscience de son être dans cet état. Et combien il devait le haïr de l'avoir transporté pendant plusieurs heures dans son sac à dos. Ce n'était peut-être pas le mieux à faire pour raviver les liens certes. Il vint poser la demi-sphère dans la cellule qu'il avait ouverte. Il déposa de quoi boire et manger dans un coin, s'assurant que rien ne pouvait servir d'arme d'une façon ou d'une autre connaissant la bête, puis était ressorti. Ça allait vite être compliqué à gérer. La moindre faille pouvait permettre à Gabriel de fuir. Il risquait de devoir attendre qu'il sombre dans le sommeil pour pouvoir lui offrir son prochain repas… sous la condition bien sûr que le Faucheur dorme. Rien n'était moins sûr.

Une fois qu'il s'eut assuré que la cellule était bien hermétique, il déclencha à distance l'ouverture du piège. Il ne savait pas trop à quoi il s'attendait mais la rafale furieuse de fumée dans sa direction le fit reculer par reflexe. Il la vit s'écraser sur le champ bleuté puis reculer. Il fit plusieurs fois le tour de la cellule, cherchant la faille avant de finalement reprendre une forme solide, bien plus lentement qu'à l'accoutumée, comme si cela lui demandait un effort.

Il le regarda faire en conservant le silence, les pensées se bousculant dans son crâne. Il était là, face à lui, et ils allaient pouvoir parler, enfin.

Mais c'est la gueule d'un fusil à pompes dirigée vers son visage qu'il vit bien avant qu'il ait totalement repris forme. Il était là, une main tendue, son arme à la main, le fixant à travers le masque du Faucheur mais sa position laissait voir combien il était épuisé.

« Libère moi… de suite. »

« Ce n'est pas dans le programme. »

« Maintenant ! »

« Baisse cette arme, tu sais bien que tu ne pourras pas me tirer dessus. »

Il testa tout de même, sans doute pour la forme. Le champ arrêta les projectiles. Il grogna et baissa son arme.

« Jack… » le ton menaçant de sa voix n'inspirait que mise en garde. « Ne joue pas à ça avec moi. »

Morrison soupira et prit place sur une chaise calée dans un coin, s'y asseyant.

« Joue pas au con… » siffla le mexicain derrière son masque.

« Donne-moi un bon argument ? »

« Je risquerai de gagner ? »

Jack eut un semblant de rire.

« Ça, j'en doute pas. Un argument pour te relâcher ? Je veux dire, maintenant que tu es là, te relâcher ne serait qu'une grossière erreur. Alors on va discuter tranquillement un moment. Je veux comprendre ce qui t'es arrivé. »

Reyes se mit à fulminer, autant intérieurement que physiquement. A voir les fumerolles sombres s'élevant de lui, il comprit que le mexicain avait tenté de reprendre sa forme de brume sans y parvenir. Sans doute la fatigue. Il comptait bien en profiter. Ça ne durerait pas.

« Comment t'as fini chez la Griffe ? »

« Relâche moi »

« Tu sais pertinemment que je ne le ferai pas, j'ai été à bonne école. »

Il y eut un reniflement du côté du Faucheur. Jack en profita de l'avoir immobile et relativement inoffensif devant lui pour enfin pouvoir l'observer avec précision.

Le masque couvrant son visage lui faisait penser à un étrange mix entre un crâne humain et quelque chose de plus fin, comme celui d'un oiseau peut être. Il avait été changé. Il ne portait pas la moindre trace de fragilité là où il aurait dû être brisé. A travers les ouvertures de ses yeux, il pouvait à peine voir le reflet d'une lumière. Il les devinait parce que l'endroit était particulièrement éclairé mais il comprenait parfaitement qu'on puisse se persuader que seule la mort vous fixait.

La tenue était lourde et pourtant, elle ne semblait nullement encombré Gabriel dans ses déplacements pour ce qu'il avait vu. Et pour cause, pensa-t-il bien rapidement : les mouvements demandant de l'agilité étaient souvent exécutés sous la forme brumeuse du Faucheur. En contrepartie, la tenue lui offrait une résistance supplémentaire, doublée en plusieurs endroits de protections.

Son arme avait disparu nota-t-il. Par quel biais arrivait-il a les matérialiser ? Il pouvait créer ce qu'il voulait avec la brume ? Cela pourrait s'avérer dangereux en ce cas. Au moins, avait-il grillé cette information qu'il était parfaitement capable de faire apparaitre ses fusils. Ça lui semblait d'ailleurs être une erreur des plus grossières, surtout venant de Gabriel.

Il n'avait pas remarqué le silence qui s'était établi entre eux jusqu'à ce que Reyes parle de nouveau.

« T'as pris un sacré coup de vieux… »

Jack cligna des yeux un bref instant, surpris.

« Les dernières années n'ont pas été faciles. »

« A qui le dis-tu ? » Le Faucheur prit une inspiration. « Ecoute Jackie, je ne peux vraiment pas rester. »

« Ça tombe mal, t'as pas vraiment le choix. »

« Tu ne comprends rien à rien hein ? »

« Si tu t'expliquais plutôt ? Tu ne crois pas que tu me dois quelques explications ? »

« Je te retourne la remarque. »

Un nouveau silence lourd pesa entre eux.

« Comment va Jesse ? »

Morisson sursauta. Cette question signifiait plusieurs choses : d'abord, que le mexicain était parfaitement conscient sous la forme de brume puisqu'il n'avait pu capter l'état de McCree qu'à ce moment-là. Ensuite, qu'il pouvait s'inquiéter pour eux. Jack sentit une brutale chaleur en lui, l'espoir ravivé. Il y avait bien Gabriel là-derrière.

« Il est trop tôt pour le dire. » mais il nota de prévenir Reyes dès qu'il aurait des nouvelles fraiches. Cela l'aiderait peut-être à raviver le lien. Tout était bon à prendre.

« Jack, tu m'as gardé trop longtemps sous cette forme. »

Le blond fronça les sourcils en se levant pour lui faire face.

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Que je suis pas censé rester dans cet état pendant des heures. » expliqua Gabriel tout en tournant dans la pièce pour enfin observer ce qui s'y trouvait, visiblement résigné à devoir y passer un peu de temps.

« Comment tu as fini dans cet état… ? » la question était si difficile à poser alors il imaginait combien la réponse sera pire à donner pour celui qui lui fait face.

Il le regarda s'asseoir sur la couchette dont était équipé la pièce et testait un peu son confort avec un grognement mécontent. Puis tendit la main vers le plateau qui a été mis à son adresse. Il en observa le contenu et un petit reniflement amusé se fit entendre. « Sérieusement ? C'est du trois étoiles, comparé à l'époque où c'était Blackwatch qui gérait cette base. » Il souleva entre deux doigts finis par des griffes de fer un sachet de chips.

« J'ai pris ce que j'ai trouvé, j'avoue. Et a part faire une bombe en soufflant dedans, c'est à priori relativement peu dangereux. »

« J'ai bien dû étouffer un ou deux gars avec un sac dans ma carrière. »

Jack roula des yeux. Y'avait quelque chose d'atrocement malsain dans cette discussion. Il avait presque l'impression que tout était normal. Des petites piques avaient souvent ponctué leurs discussions. Si on oubliait la tenue de l'homme face à lui, il serait beaucoup trop prompt à oublier la méfiance.

« Tu comptes me répondre ? »

« Nullement. » Il avait tourné son visage masqué vers lui. « Oh épargne moi cette moue frustrée. Tu sais, je sais encore lire en toi comme dans un livre ouvert. »

« Mais tu t'es fait capturer. »

« J'admets que celle-là, je l'ai pas vu venir… »

« Alors qui sait, tu finiras peut-être par répondre ? »

« Ne rêve pas, Jackie. Tu gagnerais tout à me relâcher. »

« J'en doute. Bon, et bien, je te laisse profiter du gite, j'ai quelques petites choses à régler. N'hésite pas à me faire signe si tu te décides à vouloir discuter. »

Il vit le Faucheur lui faire vaguement signe des griffes de sortir, comme si c'était lui qui lui disait de disposer et que sa présence l'importunait.

Jack sortit tranquillement mais à peine la porte fermant la pièce où se trouvait les trois cellules close, il se colla contre le mur le plus proche, le dos droit contre avant de se laisser couler le long et s'écrasa une main sur le visage. Ça allait être beaucoup plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait pensé…

2070

Il avait émergé, la tête lourde, un marteau tambourinant vigoureusement sur son cerveau. Une de ses mains avait tâtonné les alentours et il avait grimacé. Les souvenirs lui revenaient peu à peu. Le QG… l'attentat…. REYES ! Ses yeux s'ouvrirent rapidement, sans doute trop pour son état et le cri de douleur mentale qu'il voulut pousser rester bloqué dans ses lèvres. Tout ça, c'était bien réel, jusqu'au corps sur lequel il s'était en partie effondré. Il était là, inerte et Jack serra les dents. Il se redressa difficilement et entreprit comme il le pouvait de soulever le corps de Gabriel.

Il n'eut pas fait deux pas qu'il comprit que c'était impossible de forcer ses jambes à porter le poids supplémentaire de son ami. Il devait pourtant… Il ne devait pas rester ici. Il allait le laisser là, trouver de l'aide et…

Quelque part, une part de son esprit refusait la mort de Gabriel. Et pourtant, il était là, juste devant lui. Autant il avait pu offrir une chance à Ana malgré son silence, autant là, il voyait bien qu'il se voilait la face mais non, non… ça ne pouvait être vrai. Il allait trouver de l'aide et il allait être soigné. Si on avait réussi à ramener Genji, Reyes pouvait très bien avoir cette chance lui aussi.

Il accepta, avec difficulté, d'abandonner temporairement le corps du mexicain.

« Je reviens tout de suite… »

Et boitant, il entreprit d'avancer dans le parc, cherchant du regard le moindre signe de vie. A voir comme le soleil était descendu depuis la dernière fois où cela avait eu de l'intérêt pour lui, il supposait qu'il s'était écoulé moins d'une heure depuis que Gabriel avait quitté son lit. Il aurait dû faire quelque chose, l'attacher… Ça aurait peut-être évité que… Non, soyons réaliste, ses quartiers devaient être dans les cibles prioritaires. On voulait voir Overwatch le genou au sol, et pour cela, il fallait viser les symboles. Il se sentait une cible dessinée sur la nuque.

Il avait fini par repérer deux membres d'Overwatch plus loin dans le parc, marchant rapidement pour rejoindre une partie encore intacte du bâtiment. Ils transportaient un corps dans un silence profond. Il allait leur faire signe quand il vit le premier s'effondrer, une marque rouge s'étendant sur sa poitrine. Le second sentit le poids du corps retomber entièrement sur ses bras et se retourna vivement. Son destin fut le même que le précédent. Morrison se glissa aussitôt à couvert. On venait de descendre les deux hommes sans même leur offrir une chance. Pas plus que toutes les victimes précédentes de cette expédition punitive. Il n'osait imaginer le nombre de victimes.

Il chercha alors à repérer le ou les tireurs tout en évitant de se dévoiler. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour voir un agent de Blackwatch venir retourner les corps pour s'assurer que le travail était bien fait. Un froid terrible glaça le dos de Jack. Mais il connaissait tous les effectifs de Gabriel et une chose était sûr : il ne connaissait pas cet homme.

« J'émets sur la fréquence des agents d'Overwatch. Avis à tous. Selon le Petras act, toute activité liée à Overwatch est désormais illégale et passible de poursuites pénales. J'appelle tous les agents à vouloir se faire connaitre au… » Il sentit nettement l'appareil audio se broyer dans sa main.

L'information fit rapidement impact dans son esprit. Overwatch venait d'être trahie de l'intérieur. Celui ou ceux qui les avait attaqués avait dû profiter de leur faiblesse actuelle, sans doute l'avait-il même provoqué, pour déclarer la fin de l'organisation. Cela voulait aussi dire qu'il était un homme mort.

Même s'il revenait et se montrait vivant, il était trop tard. Il était un symbole et on ne pouvait le laisser en vie au risque qu'il soit défendu d'une manière ou d'un autre. Il représentait quelque chose qu'ils voulaient voir disparaitre. Son esprit revint rapidement à Gabriel. Et quelque chose se déchira en lui. Un peu plus.

Il venait de comprendre qu'il allait devoir fuir s'il voulait venger les siens, venger sa famille… son compagnon aussi. Il allait devoir faire profil bas. Il allait devoir disparaitre. Mais il n'allait pas pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit pour Gabriel. Le sauver… il fit face à la réalité, il le fallait : il n'y avait plus rien à sauver, Gabriel était mort. Il aurait pu lui assurer les honneurs dû à sa qualité de combattant à défaut mais… non, il allait devoir faire une croix dessus. Il allait devoir fuir… comme un lâche. Un frisson le parcourut mais il sut que sa décision était prise. Il exercerait la justice… et sa vengeance. Il traquerait la corruption qui dévorait cette foutue planète.

Il allait devenir le soldat 76, reprenant ainsi le matricule qui l'avait suivi pendant le programme de soldats améliorés. Il allait retourner leur propre arme contre eux. Il serait l'objet de leur chute comme ils furent le sien. Le leur.

 _\- Ouais j'ai un peu martyrisé Jesse mais vous inquiétez pas trop :p C'est pour mieux le développer dans un « spin-off » de Brumes qui devrait être mis en ligne dès que j'aurai fini cette fic. Chaque chose en son temps. -_


	8. Chapitre 8

_Et dire que ça aurait dû être le chapitre final. On en est tellement loin !_

Chapitre 8

Depuis leur arrivée et après son entretien avec le Faucheur, quelques vingt heures plus tôt, Jack avait presque élu domicile dans la salle de surveillance. Les écrans devant lui montraient les différentes caméras de la base. Il put voir combien Genji et Tracer étaient ravis de retrouver une salle d'entrainement digne de ce nom même si pour l'heure, faute d'être de nouveau entièrement mobile le temps que Angela puisse se charger de son cas, le japonais devait remettre à plus tard l'utilisation de la pièce. Il remarqua aussi Reinhardt dans un coin de l'armurerie en train de nettoyer son armure avec un chiffon, assis aux côtés d'Ana qui s'occupait de son arme, parlant tranquillement, sans doute du bon vieux temps ou se donnant des nouvelles.

Mais il n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée d'observer ainsi son équipe. Ils avaient le droit à leur tranquillité et il n'avait pas à s'en mêler. Non, l'écran qui l'intéressait été celui où il voyait le Faucheur. Son activité se résumait à tourner comme un lion en cage, suivi de périodes où il s'asseyait dans un silence complet sur sa couchette, presque dans l'immobilité la plus totale. Parfois, il voyait une de ses mains se crisper sur son autre bras, comme s'il ressentait une douleur. Puis venait une nouvelle période, courte en général, où il pouvait le voir frapper contre le champ de force le retenant, semblant passer ses nerfs sur la seule chose à sa portée. Il en ressortait en général avec les mains fumantes d'avoir trop excité la surface jusqu'à ce que celle-ci provoque de violentes étincelles. Mais elle ne cédait pas et lui finissait par abandonner. Cela n'était peut-être pas sans rapport avec les marques de faiblesses remarquées d'ailleurs.

Il avait aussi remarqué qu'il n'avait pas touché ni la nourriture, ni l'eau, ni réclamé quoi que ce soit. Il semblait juste attendre que le temps passe. Parfois, il lançait un regard vers la caméra.

"Jack ! Je sais que tu m'entends. Laisse-moi sortir !"

Comment pouvait-il espérer qu'il obéisse au juste ? Il n'avait vraiment aucune raison de le faire. Si au moins il avait pu avancer des arguments. Mais il n'en faisait rien, il se contentait d'exiger.

Jack avait remarqué, les heures passant, que la phase repos devenait de plus en plus régulière, et celle de déchainement de violence plus courte mais plus intense. Il l'avait vu jeter le plateau à terre à un moment puis venir crisper ses mains sur le mur.

Et il devait bien avouer qu'il s'inquiétait de ce qu'il observait. Il reconnaissait plutôt bien son ancien ami dans ces gestes mais quelque chose déconnait. C'était presque invisible mais il le voyait bien.

C'était pendant une de ses interminables surveillances, les yeux rivés sur l'écran, un café froid depuis longtemps entre les doigts qu'il avait vu la porte de la pièce s'ouvrir pour laisser passer Hanzo. Il s'était alors figé et avait froncé les sourcils. Pourquoi diable... mais son esprit n'avait pas eu à se questionner plus longtemps. A la suite du japonais qui avait sans doute cédé à un caprice, il avait vu Jesse rentrer.

Jack s'était alors redressé dans sa chaise pour fixer avec plus d'intérêt, se demandant s'il devait commencer à bouger pour aller intervenir ou pas. Dans quelle mesure pouvait-il considéré Hanzo comme un garde-fou pour Jesse ? En prenant en compte que la colère n'était pas vraiment le sentiment que le japonais gérait le mieux, sans doute pas des masses. Mais on parlait d'un Jesse diminué. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire à Gabriel ? Il fut un moment tenté de couper l'audio. C'était une affaire privée. Mais il devait savoir. Tout élément pouvait s'avérer important. Il avait tendu la main pour arrêter la transmission du son mais revint sur cette décision et laissa l'enregistrement tourner.

Il avait regardé Jesse avancer, aussi fièrement qu'il le pouvait alors qu'une de ses mains se servait du mur en repère pour savoir où il allait. Ange lui avait fait subir une batterie de tests dans la nuit mais les résultats se faisaient attendre et l'humeur de McCree n'était pas au beau fixe. Il comprenait. Mais ça ne changeait rien au fait que la présence du cowboy face à face avec Faucheur ne lui plaisait que moyennement.

Jesse s'était arrêté quand Hanzo avait entamé un mouvement pour lui toucher l'épaule. Il n'avait pas eu à le faire. Il avait dû l'entendre bouger et s'était stoppé dans la seconde. Il avait alors tourné la tête comme si cela pouvait encore lui servir à quelque chose, cherchant à repérer la présence de son ancien mentor.

"Jesse" la voix râpeuse du Faucheur s'était fait entendre et il avait alors tourné la tête dans sa direction. Jack aurait juré qu'il l'avait fait exprès pour mettre fin à ce moment de malaise entre eux. Gabriel s'était levé à son entrée et lui faisait face, scrutant celui qu'il avait connu comme un jeune homme à la sortie de l'adolescence et pratiquement élevé. Il avait grandi le gaillard. Ce n'était plus ce jeune fanfaron plein de hargne qu'ils avaient alors récupéré dans son gang en lui offrant le deal simple de la prison à vie, voire la peine de mort selon le jugement qui aurait été prononcé, et une vie au sein de Blackwatch. Depuis, il avait pris en masse et en imposait par sa seule présence. C'était son regard qui faisait une bonne partie du travail et sans doute ce petit sourire en coin très discret mais parfaitement suffisant qu'il savait si bien arborer. Jack avait vu certains adversaires foncer tête baissée dans la lutte juste par envie de faire perdre ce rictus au châtain. Fanfaron, il l'était resté dans une certaine mesure. McCree était un sale gosse de trente-sept ans maintenant. Enfin en temps normal. Mais pour l'heure, il n'en était rien. Sa face était marquée par le manque d'émotion en dehors de cette rage qu'il sentait bouillir dans son regard perdu.

Un instant, il avait vu McCree tourner la tête vers Hanzo comme s'il hésitait à lui demander de sortir, mais il n'en fit finalement rien. Il fit face à Gabriel, dans un silence pesant, le fixant sans le voir, dans ce réflexe de vouloir regarder son interlocuteur.

"T'as intérêt d'avoir une putain de raison d'avoir fait ça, Gabriel..."

"J'ai mes raisons."

"Ouais, bah j'aimerai bien les entendre ! Des raisons suffisamment bonnes pour nous trahir ?"

"Je n'ai trahi personne."

"Mon cul ! Quand on s'allie à la Griffe pour nous faire face, on..."

"Nuance, je me suis allié à la Griffe bien avant que vous ne décidiez de remettre Overwatch sur pied. Du coup, qui s'oppose à qui ?"

McCree avait tendu un doigt dans la direction approximative du Faucheur, accusateur. Et à sa réponse, il s'était figé, semblant réfléchir à ses dires. Jack s'était alors baissé légèrement, prenant en compte ces paroles. Si Gabriel s'était effectivement engagé auprès de l'organisation illégale avant même que Winston ne lance l'appel, pouvait-on vraiment considérer son choix comme une trahison ? Oui. La Griffe était mauvaise. Ses méthodes étaient mauvaises. Les conséquences étaient mauvaises. Tout à son univers où le monde était un damier où s'affrontaient noir et blanc, Jack avait souvent du mal à saisir les nuances comme Ana lui avait parfois fait remarquer. Mais même s'il tentait de voir les choses en gris, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment il pouvait voir le moindre bien dans les actions de ces terroristes. Et comme si Jesse avait un instant partageait le flux de ses pensées, il répondit finalement :

"Tu bosses avec des terroristes, nos anciens ennemis ! Tu bosses avec les mecs qui ont tué je ne sais combien des nôtres. Même un de tes amis ! Je te rappelle que ces détraqués ont lavé le cerveau de Lacroix pour qu'elle butte son mari. Un de tes amis !"

Touché. Voilà, c'était exactement pour ce genre de choses que Jack ne comprenait pas comment Gabriel avait pu atterrir là-bas. L'histoire remontait mais elle n'était pas pardonnable pour autant. Quand la Griffe, avec un attentat à Rome qui avait couté très cher à Overwatch, avait échoué à éliminer Gérard LaCroix, ils s'étaient tournés vers la plus vile des solutions. Après avoir enlevé sa femme, Amélie, sniper formée par Ana au sein d'Overwatch, ils l'avaient renvoyé auprès de lui comme un agent double. C'est elle-même qui s'était chargé d'éliminer son mari. Depuis, elle était officiellement intégrée à la Griffe sous le nom de Fatale. En se souvenant que Gabriel avait veillé l'homme pendant des heures alors qu'il se remettait des blessures subies à Rome où McCree et Reyes l'avaient tiré du bâtiment en flammes, il avait encore moins de facilitées à accepter qu'aujourd'hui il travaillait volontairement avec ses meurtriers.

"Il faut ce qu'il faut."

"Tu comptes m'expliquer ou pas ? Tu me dois bien ça ! Putain Gabriel ! Tu te rends compte que... que..."

Jesse avait les mains crispées, la rage au ventre et il respirait fortement. Il commençait à manquer de mots. C'était un beau parleur dans la majorité des situations mais là, il semblait perdre pied face à celui qui avait pratiquement fait son éducation pour le remettre dans les rails. Hanzo n'avait pas fait un geste. Il ne semblait pas, pour autant, perdre une seconde de l'entrevue.

"après l'annonce de ta mort, j'ai... putain..."

Gabriel s'était de nouveau assis et penchait la tête, donnant à son masque un air de chouette morbide curieuse, scrutant l'américain en attendant qu'il parle.

"J'ai tout perdu, connard. J'ai erré pendant des mois sans savoir quoi faire de ma putain de carcasse. Tu nous as lâché !"

"J'étais mort, Jesse. Je n'ai abandonné personne. J'étais mort."

Jack sentit son sang se glacer. Quand il avait revu Gabriel, il avait alors songé qu'il s'était trompé, que dans la panique, il n'avait repéré un signe de vie chez son ami et qu'il avait été récupéré et soigné. Mais la vérité commençait à se montrer et elle était effrayante. Si Gabriel était véritablement mort ce jour-là, comment était-il devant eux aujourd'hui ?

Jesse eut un regard perdu vers la direction d'où la voix lui était parvenu et fronça les sourcils.

"Tu m'as l'air plutôt vivant pour un mort."

"Je reste un mort en sursis. Surtout si vous me gardez enfermé ici. Je dois sortir Jesse."

"Alors là, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil et jusqu'au coude si tu crois que je vais te laisser repartir d'ici sans réponse."

"Je tente d'être raisonnable. Puis je espérer que vous allez en faire autant ?" Le masque squelettique avait été tourné en direction de la caméra et Jack frissonna. Bien sûr, il se doutait qu'il surveillait.

La réponse de Jesse ne se fit pas attendre. Il lui adressa un doigt d'honneur, pas du tout dirigé dans sa direction d'ailleurs, et voulut partir d'un pas décidé, faire le poseur comme à son habitude mais l'effet fut des plus pitoyables quand il dut reprendre son tâtonnement pour se diriger vers la sortie. Morrison sentait combien l'autre américain était en train de fulminer, combien il avait une envie d'hurler tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. La présence d'Hanzo avait sans doute limité ses réactions et Jack n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Et cette entrevue n'avait pas été vaine. Il avait obtenu encore plus de questions et aucune réponse mais il jugeait que cela servirait à mieux comprendre la situation quand le temps serait venu.

Il avait commencé à se sentir piquer du nez. Avec un grognement, il avait fait basculer le fauteuil en arrière et avait perdu son regard dans les dessins mouchetés du faux plafond au-dessus de lui. Il secoua ensuite vivement la tête. Il allait devoir se décider à se reposer. Il bascula la caméra des cellules en enregistrement pour s'assurer de pouvoir tout vérifier plus tard et se décida à quitter la pièce. Une fois dehors, il se surprit à remarquer combien il étouffait dans cet espace bien trop réduit. Il s'était alors décidé à aller prendre l'air. Accoudé à un balcon qui débouchait à flanc de falaise dans une lagune, il inspira profondément l'air frais. Cette base avait vraiment du charme. Il entendait nettement le flux et le reflux des vagues sur la roche en contrebas et se laissa bercer.

Il ignore combien de temps il se perdit, somnolant contre le muret. Ce fut la main d'Angela se posant sur son épaule qui le ramena à la réalité et il tourna vivement les yeux vers elle, sur la défensive avant de l'identifier.

« Tu devrais dormir, Jack… » Sa voix avait quelque chose d'accusateur mais se voulait rassurant et compréhensif dans le même temps.

Morrison eut un petit grognement comme pour laisser entendre qu'il allait très bien mais en y croyant pas un instant lui-même.

« Gabriel ne va pas bouger de sa cellule. » souligna-t-elle. « Je te cherchais. Il faut qu'on parle. »

Il fut tout de suite nettement plus réveillé et attentif.

« Je prends un café et je suis à toi, Angela. »

Ils firent le chemin jusqu'à la petite cafétéria de la base, vide à cette heure, et il fit couler deux cafés, en tendant un à la blonde avant de se diriger vers une petite table, lui jetant un œil.

« De quoi est-il question ? »

En la voyant verrouiller la porte de la pièce, il sut que ce n'était pas de bon augure. Il s'était alors installé et la fixait, attendant que les nouvelles tombent.

« C'est à propos de McCree ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Je doute que ce soit temporaire. Il reste une chance. Mais pour l'heure, il va falloir considérer de le mettre de côté et qu'il se tienne tranquille. Et si d'ici une semaine les résultats ne sont pas plus concluants… »

Il grimaça.

« Alors il faudra lui présenter d'autres options mais ça compromet son activité au sein d'Overwatch pour l'heure. » finit-il lui-même, faisant hocher la tête du médecin. « Il va prendre ça mal. »

« Il reste un espoir mais il est mince. »

Il lâcha un soupir et prit une gorgée de café bouillant.

« Et pour Genji ? »

« Je m'occupe de le remettre en état dès demain. Ce sera rapide. »

« Bien. Je te laisse mettre Jesse au courant alors. » Elle serait toujours plus efficace pour ménager le châtain que lui-même. Nettement plus efficace. Il allait se lever quand elle lui attrapa le bras.

« Tu manges. Et tu vas te coucher. Je te réveille s'il y a nécessité mais tu vas dormir. »

Il la fixa un instant, presque surpris du ton autoritaire qu'elle avait usé sur lui. Cependant, son inquiétude était lisible dans son regard et il lâcha un nouveau soupir.

« D'accord… »

Et il se dirigea finalement vers le frigo.

Cinq heures plus tard, ayant considéré qu'il avait assez récupéré pour l'instant et que leur prisonnier ne devait pas rester plus longtemps sans surveillance, il était revenu dans la petite pièce illuminée par les écrans. Il avait alors jeté un œil à la caméra où le Faucheur était toujours dans sa cellule. Changement notable en revanche, il s'était couché. Il semblait dormir. Il pouvait donc céder au sommeil, c'était déjà une nouvelle qui le rendait plus vivant que tout ce qu'il avait appris ces dernières heures à l'observer. D'un petit appui sur un bouton, il projeta l'enregistrement des heures précédentes sur un autre écran, faisant disparaitre de celui-ci Winston en grande discussion avec Mei dans un couloir, Tracer sur les talons qui semblait totalement ailleurs, la mine défaite. La nouvelle pour la vue de Jesse s'était elle déjà propagée pour justifier cette mine ?

Il fit défiler en avance rapide sans trop porter d'attention jusqu'à avoir un petit sursaut et mettre en lecture en temps réel.

Sur l'enregistrement datant de peu après qu'il ait finalement décidé de prendre une pause, il put voir la porte s'ouvrir pour laisser passer Ana. Gabriel s'était alors redressé pour lui faire face et ils s'étaient ainsi fixés un moment avant que le Faucheur ne pousse un petit grognement et tourne la tête.

« C'est à ton tour de me sermonner ? »

Elle avait souri aimablement et avait tiré une chaise pour s'asseoir non loin du champ, réduisant la distance entre eux.

« Non Gabriel. Oh y'a quelques années, j'aurai toutes les raisons du monde de te tirer les oreilles et de te pousser à aller t'excuser auprès de Jack pour l'avoir mis dans cet état. Mais je serai hypocrite. J'ai moi-même caché ma survie. Eh bien avant que tu ne le fasses. J'ai vu l'annonce de vos morts. Ça m'a… je n'ai pas réussi à y croire à vrai dire mais il restait cette part de moi qui ne pouvait que craindre que ce soit vrai. Je suis contente de te savoir en vie. »

Il avait fixé la femme pendant qu'elle parlait et quelque chose semblait l'avoir détendu dans ses dires puis qu'il s'assit de nouveau comme si c'était une discussion des plus banales.

« Je suppose que te demander de te parler de toi alors qu'on t'offre nous même aucune réponse n'est pas très honnête, toujours en suivant ce schéma de pensée. »

« Je n'ai aucune réponse à avoir, je ne me pose pas de questions. Vous êtes bien trop prévisibles. Je sais pourquoi on en est là, pourquoi vous avez fait ce choix. Si Jack n'avait pas ce putain de balai dans le cul, il comprendrait sans doute. »

« On a fait ce choix parce qu'on croit en la justice, qu'on espère qu'Overwatch pourra renaitre pour aider les peuples dans le besoin. »

Il avait eu un de ces petits reniflements laissant entendre combien il savait que les autres avaient tort et lui détenait la vérité. Jack l'avait tellement de fois entendu l'avoir à l'époque.

« Overwatch n'avait de valeur que parce qu'elle avait les gouvernements derrière elle. Aujourd'hui, vous êtes autant dans l'illégalité que nous, juste moins de moyens financiers. »

« Et plus de morale. »

« La morale, ce n'est qu'un truc encombrant qui nous empêche de prendre les décisions au bon moment et qui force vos amis à vous hurler dessus pour vous faire regretter un choix que vous savez être le bon. »

Jack n'eut aucun mal à repenser à ce débriefing après les évènements de Venise. À la suite de l'attentat de Rome, une expédition punitive fut menée par Blackwatch contre celui qu'on soupçonnait d'être à la tête de la Griffe à cette époque. Le but était de le trainer devant la justice. Mais les choses avaient mal tourné. Gabriel, dans un élan, avait décidé d'assassiner l'homme. C'est à ce moment que Blackwatch avait été révélé au grand public. Oui, Jack avait été furieux. Oui, il lui avait sévèrement fait comprendre qu'il avait fait de la merde. Et oui, il l'avait fait mariner un bon moment avant d'accepter de se calmer. Il avait mis Overwatch en danger en agissant ainsi. Il avait outrepassé les règles. Mais il savait que Gabriel n'avait jamais regretté son geste. Il était justifié selon lui. Il avait vengé les morts de Rome. Trop influent, cet homme aurait de toute façon payer des avocats hors de prix, des pots de vin et il serait retourné dans ses appartements de luxe en moins de deux semaines. C'est cette corruption que Gabriel ne supportait plus. C'est celle-ci qui avait amené Overwatch à sa perte, et non les actes de Gabriel. Jack l'avait compris mais trop tard.

« La morale, c'est ce qui fait la différence entre de vulgaires terroristes et… »

« Et quoi ? Vous êtes quoi ? Vas-y, que je rigole. »

« Ne va pas me dire que tu acceptes que la Griffe fait. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je validais tous leurs actes. Je dis juste qu'il faut accepter quelques concessions si on veut pouvoir agir. »

« Alors quoi ? »

« Je suppose que Jack a lâché les caméras où il serait déjà là, hein ? »

« Il se repose mais je ne doute pas qu'il regarde en revenant. »

Gabriel eut un petit ricanement.

« Tu as attendu qu'il parte. »

« J'aime autant qu'il réfléchisse à tout cela à froid. »

Morrison se sentit horriblement roulé à cet instant. Il avait été joliment manipulé… Intelligemment aussi. Oui, si la scène avait eu lieu en direct, il n'aurait certainement pas résisté à s'en mêler. Et là, obligé de considérer que de toute manière, ce qui était fait était fait, il avait la nécessité de réfléchir plutôt que foncer comme une brute réclamer de plus amples explications. Parfois, il maudissait Ana autant qu'il la bénissait d'être là.

« Parfait, alors parlons en ce cas. » Jack eut une furieuse envie de frapper Gabriel. Alors, là, il acceptait de parler. Il acceptait ce qu'il lui avait refusé ? Mais cette pensée laissa place à une autre : Reyes avait donc aussi peur que lui de l'affronter en face et de s'ouvrir alors qu'ils étaient en présence. Il n'avait jamais été très porté sur les grands discours, encore moins sur les excuses. Peut-être que l'idée qu'il ne pourrait ne jamais voir ces images avait le même syndrome que la lettre qu'on écrit pour ouvrir son cœur en se disant qu'on ne l'enverrait jamais de toute manière. Ana n'était qu'un instrument pour le pousser dans cette direction mais le reste lui était destiné.

« Qu'est-il arrivé ? »

« Après les attentats en Suisse ? J'ignore les détails. Je cherchais Jack. Une explosion m'a soufflé. J'ai senti le métal me transpercer. » Il avait porté une main à son poitrail comme si la douleur était encore là. « Les éclats m'ont ravagé. J'ai senti que Jack me trainait, vaguement. J'ai entendu sa voix. Puis plus rien. Je me suis réveillé dans une salle d'opération dans une base de la Griffe avec Moira penchée sur moi. » Il avait stoppé un instant sa voix, semblant réfléchir à ce qu'il voulait bien dire ou pas. « En vérité, à ce moment-là, cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois que Moira développait sur moi une amélioration. Ça ne devait être qu'une deuxième phase du programme de soldats améliorés. Elle me recevait régulièrement en consultation et… je ne sais pas trop. Des observations et des injections. Non, Jack n'était pas au courant, tu imagines bien qu'il aurait hurlé. »

Oh que oui, il aurait hurlé. La simple idée que Gabriel fasse confiance à cette folle qu'était Moira, cette scientifique qui ne savait pas se poser de limite… Et alors qu'il entendait ça, il serrait les dents. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait ? Quel rapport avec tout ça ?

« Blackwatch était à la dérive. Par ma faute. On était sur le carreau. On m'a offert de me prêter à ses expériences en échange d'une prompte remise en service, mes nouveaux talents espérés étant non négligeables pour la suite. Alors j'ai cédé à ce foutu chantage. Pour Blackwatch, pour Overwatch. Bref. Le développement a commencé à montrer des réactions bizarres. C'était censé m'apporter une meilleure capacité de régénération encore. Mais la brume, ça vient de là. J'étais épouvanté. On avait subi des tas de modifications en tant que cobayes pour le programme mais là, c'était… plus vraiment humain. J'ai voulu faire marche à arrière mais c'était déjà bien trop tard. Quand j'ai tout voulu envoyer chier, en quelques jours sans Moira et ses foutues injections, j'ai été au plus mal. Alors j'ai dû accepter de continuer et apprendre à maitriser ce que je devenais. J'ai compris à ce moment qu'on venait de me passer une laisse autour du cou. » Il avait tourné la tête pour fixer le mur de la cellule.

Jack ne pouvait s'empêcher d'arrondir les yeux en l'écoutant. Il était passé à côté de tout ça ? Il n'avait rien vu. Quel genre d'ami pouvait ainsi ignorer la détresse de l'autre… Reyes n'avait jamais été un bavard quand il s'agissait de lui mais il aurait dû le sentir. Il aurait peut-être dû comprendre en voyant Blackwatch se disloquer petit à petit. McCree et Genji étaient partis, il ignorait où mais cela n'était pas sans rapport, il en était certain.

Jack baissa les yeux et quand il entendit Reyes commencer à prononcer la suite, il mit la vidéo en pause. Cela faisait déjà beaucoup à digérer, il devait remettre les éléments dans l'ordre. Reyes s'était sacrifié dans l'ombre. Il avait offert sa nature humaine elle-même pour de fausses promesses. Sa haine prenait une autre forme. Cette envie qu'il eût eu de lui proposer de se retourner contre leurs maitres à tous les deux… Jack fronça les sourcils. Si Reyes avait besoin des injections alors quoi ? C'était destiné au court terme. Mais au moins, ils seraient morts libres ? Il déglutit. Tout prenait un autre sens. Il réactiva la vidéo avec un pincement au cœur. Est-ce qu'il voulait vraiment savoir la suite ?

« Je suppose que c'est cela qui m'a sauvé à Zurich. Enfin non, je ne suppose pas. Je le sais. Quand j'ai repris conscience, j'étais plus brume qu'humain. J'ai mis des semaines à réussir à reprendre une forme convenable. Moira m'y a aidé. Elle a rejoint la Griffe dès qu'ils lui ont annoncé que j'étais là. Enfin ce qui restait de moi. Si on s'en tient à ce qu'elle m'a expliqué, on a ramené mon corps. Il ne restait sans doute pas grand-chose de moi. Enfin j'ai commencé à… me vaporiser ? Moira a évité que je me perde définitivement. Bon, j'imagine bien qu'elle était fascinée mais elle m'a sauvé en quelque sorte. La Griffe m'a alors fait une proposition que je n'ai pas pu refuser. Celle de me venger. Je sais qu'ils ne sont pas innocents dans l'affaire non plus. J'ai mes sources. Mais ils ne sont pas ma cible prioritaire... et c'est un bon outil. Pour l'instant. »

Il y eut un instant de silence.

« Et là, le gorille a eu la merveilleuse idée de lancer le rappel des troupes. Et… vous m'avez foutu des putains de bâtons dans les roues. Faire le boulot sans vous éliminer est devenu un vrai casse-tête. Quand Jack m'a reconnu, j'ai franchement hésité à le tuer. J'aurai sans doute dû. Je n'ai pas pu. Tant qu'il ignorait qui était le Faucheur, ça restait facile mais je savais qu'il n'aurait plus qu'une idée en tête en le sachant. »

Ana avait écouté tout au long en gardant le silence, offrant l'oreille d'une bonne amie qui n'opposerait aucun jugement sur les faits. Quant à Jack, il savait qu'il aurait eu tant de questions à poser… non, il était mieux qu'il apprenne tout cela ainsi. Gabriel et Ana avaient été plus intelligents que lui et lui offraient un moment pour comprendre et accepter les faits avant qu'il ait de nouveau l'un ou l'autre en face à face. Il inspira profondément. Jamais Gabriel n'avait voulu s'opposer à eux. C'était l'inverse qui s'était passé. Jamais il n'avait voulu qu'ils se retrouvent face à face dans des camps opposés mais il avait dû faire avec par la force des choses.

« Et cette vieille tête de mule ne veut rien savoir. Je dois sortir d'ici. Ma laisse a changé de main mais elle est toujours là. Je vais avoir besoin des injections pour me maintenir. Surtout après avoir été forcé à rester plus de vingt-quatre heures dans une foutue boite. » Il avait levé une main d'où s'élevait des petites volutes de brume sombre. Puis l'avait porté à son masque. Il s'était alors décidé à le retirer. Jack avait retenu son souffle. La question était là depuis qu'il savait. Dans quel état été son ami désormais ? Il eut la réponse, d'autant plus que Gabriel prit bien garde de tourner la tête en direction de la caméra.

Il n'avait aucun mal à reconnaitre son ami d'antan malgré tous les changements. Son visage était globalement resté le même. Il n'avait même pas réellement vieilli. La capacité de régénération du Faucheur était réelle. Et la conclusion suivante lui broya violemment l'estomac. Toutes ces cicatrices qu'il voyait sur la face de son ami, cette marque plus claire prenant presque toute sa joue, toutes ces coupures qui couraient sur sa peau, c'était sa mort, c'était celles qu'il avait récolté en Suisse et non pas par la suite. Sa peau avait gardé sa teinte mate mais elle semblait presque terne, surtout autour de ses yeux. Ses yeux. Il s'y était arrêté quelques secondes, scrutant ceux-ci. L'iris autrefois brun était devenue rouge, il en voyait l'éclat net dans la caméra. Sa barbe était toujours entretenue à la manière d'autrefois en dehors du trait qui la perçait d'une joue jusqu'au menton, offrant une marque bien visible d'une cicatrice qui avait laissé une marque sur ses lèvres. Il n'arrivait pas à être réellement soulagé de voir ce visage qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille même avec toutes ces marques. Il y avait tellement de douleur écrit dans ces balafres. La culpabilité l'étreignit. Il aurait pu éviter tout ça. C'était pour lui que Gabriel était revenu. C'était sa faute s'il avait été exposé au danger et qu'il en était là.

« Non, Jack. »

Il avait sursauté mais la voix venait bien de la vidéo. Il fronça le nez. Reyes le connaissait trop bien.

« Non, Jack. Inutile de t'en vouloir. Les seuls coupables, c'est ceux qui ont lancé ce foutu attentat. »

Et il avait tourné de nouveau son regard vers Ana. Jack n'avait pas décroché son regard de Gabriel jusqu'ici et il vit sa vieille amie, la gorge serrée, qui le fixait avec une tension visible. Elle-même devait mal supporter la vue qui lui était offerte, surtout qu'elle n'avait pas le filtre de la caméra pour y faire face. Elle restait figée puis lentement un petit sourire avait passé ses lèvres. Le silence avait duré un long moment entre eux puis Ana avait finalement décidé de rompre celui-ci.

« Tu permets que… »

« Vas-y, pose-les tes questions. »

« Tu as tué et traqué des agents. »

« Exact. Et non, je n'ai aucun remords. Sur toute la liste qu'on a obtenu en piratant Athéna, j'ai pu faire le tri. On m'a reproché de ne pas faire passer Jack dans les premiers mais ils savent que je n'aime pas suivre les ordres. Tous ceux que j'ai abattu pour l'heure étaient tous revenus servir les gouvernements. S'ils ont accepté une telle insulte envers la mémoire d'Overwatch, ils ne méritaient que cela. J'ai jugé que les indépendants étaient moins problématiques. Mais forcément, maintenant que vous avez décidé de vous mettre sur notre route, vous ne m'aidez pas. »

Elle le fixa d'un œil lourd. Mais Reyes aimait faire sa justice lui-même. C'était ce qui les avait amenés là finalement. Quel gâchis pour des caprices. Mais elle comprenait aussi la haine qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux. Ils avaient tout détruit. Lui-même mais aussi sa vie. Avant ça, Gabriel était un mari, un ami et un père. Il avait trois familles : Blackwatch, Overwatch et celle qui l'attendait à la maison quand il pouvait enfin faire acte de présence. Tout avait été réduit à néant.

« Tu les as revus depuis ? »

Le regard de Gabriel se fit presque agressif sous cette question qui remuait la vase dans son cœur. Elle n'avait pas à développer. Au ton de sa voix, il avait compris de qui elle parlait. De son épouse et son fils.

« Oui. Question suivante. »

Ana hocha la tête mais n'insista pas. Le sujet était donc à éviter.

« Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ? »

« Ai-je vraiment le choix ? Je peux tenir quelques jours mais je vais commencer à perdre substance si je n'ai pas accès à une injection. Pratique pour se débarrasser d'un agent hein ? »

« Angela… »

« Angela a trop de votre jolie morale pour faire ce que Moira fait pour me tenir en un seul morceau. Je ne comprends de toute manière pas tous les principes même de ma nature. Je sais juste que depuis mon retour, la laisse s'est raccourcie. Avant je pouvais tenir deux semaines entre chaque traitement. Maintenant, ça tourne plus autour de cinq jours. On en a déjà perdu deux. »

« En même temps, tu refusais de parler. »

Un instant, Gabriel se renfrogna. Revoir ses réactions faciales avait quelque chose qui le rendait tellement plus réel. Jack avait un mal fou à se rentrer dans le crâne que cette conversation datait de plusieurs heures.

« Et non, n'espérez pas sur moi pour revenir dans le rang. Jack a trop de règles qu'il ne sait pas franchir pour me permettre de faire ce que je veux. Ou il culpabilisera tous les trois matins en se demandant pourquoi il m'a laissé faire tel ou telle chose. Ou il m'engueulera. La Griffe me laisse plus ou moins agir comme je le désire et surtout ne s'encombre pas des détails. Ma place est là-bas… » Il sembla être sur le point de rajouter quelque chose mais il le tut.

« Alors tu es prêt à nous affronter de nouveau ? »

« Je n'en ai aucune envie. Mais tout comme je sais que vous ne supporteriez pas de servir sous la bannière de la Griffe, je ne saurai revenir sous celle d'Overwatch. On fait chacun nos choix et pour vous comme pour moi, ça sera un fardeau. »

La conversation s'était close ici. Et Jack était resté de longues minutes à fixer l'écran où Gabriel s'était réinstallé sur la couchette, avait fixé longuement le mur puis s'était couché. Il s'était laissé un temps pour digérer tout ça, pour rester dans le passé de cette discussion. Il se redressa finalement et inspira profondément. Il allait devoir discuter un long moment avec Gabriel à son tour.

Il avait fini par ramener la caméra à l'état présent. Maintenant qu'il y faisait attention, il voyait les fines volutes de fumée qui s'élevaient par moment du corps couché de Gabriel. Il se demanda s'il souffrait. Il allait devoir prendre une décision. Libérer Gabriel pour son bien et l'avoir de nouveau comme un adversaire ou laisser son ami mourir à petit feu. Aucune des solutions ne lui semblaient la bonne. Chacune nécessitait son quota de sacrifice. Il devait exposer le souci à Angela, lui demander de venir parler avec Reyes.

Il s'était alors finalement décidé à rejoindre l'infirmerie de la base. Il avait parcouru les couloirs tout en suivant les marquages au sol. Il n'avait même pas pris le temps de se familiariser avec l'endroit mais elle répondait aux mêmes règles que toutes les bases d'Overwatch. Il n'eut donc qu'à suivre la ligne verte pour trouver l'infirmerie. Il s'était arrêté à quelques pas en entendant des voix.

« On ne peut rien faire ? » avait piaillé la voix de Lena.

Jack avait grimacé. Bien sûr. Maintenant que la nouvelle que la vue de Jesse était sans doute condamnée, Tracer devait s'en vouloir. Elle devait se sentir coupable. Il connaissait bien ce sentiment. Il entendit la voix d'Angela qui se rapprochait de la porte.

« Il existe de très bonnes prothèses s'il s'avère que… »

La porte s'était ouverte et les deux étaient tombées nez à nez avec Jack qui hocha la tête avant de se décaler pour leur laisser le chemin.

« Je vais faire mon possible, Lena. » avait promis Ange en appuyant sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille à la mine dévastée. Seul une discussion avec le principal intéressé pourrait faire disparaitre cette sensation horrible que tout était sa faute. Et il venait d'avoir la preuve lui-même que même ainsi, il était dur d'accepter.

Tracer sourit à Jack péniblement puis s'éloigna d'un pas trainant. Morisson la suivit un instant du regard avant de revenir à Ange.

« Il l'a pris comment ? »

« Mal, évidemment. Rentre, Jack. »

Il ne se fit pas prier. Il nota que la pièce en arrière de l'infirmerie fermée par une baie vitrée était occupée par un Genji assoupi mais sans doute remis en état. Et il allait rajouter une problématique à la jeune femme.

« J'aurai besoin que tu parles avec Gabriel quand tu auras le temps. »

Elle haussa un sourcil.

« Vis-à-vis de la brume ? »

Il hocha la tête.

« J'aime autant que tu en discutes avec lui plutôt que te donner le peu que j'ai. »

Elle pencha la tête un bref instant avant d'acquiescer.

« J'irai le voir. Jack, j'allais venir te chercher avant que Lena arrive. J'ai reçu quelque chose… » Elle se mordit légèrement la lèvre semblant peser le pour et le contre de ce qu'elle avait à faire.

« Encore des problèmes ? »

« Sans doute le plus prioritaire à l'heure qu'il est. »


	9. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9

L'écran qu'Angela avait tourné vers lui présentait un cadre entièrement noir barré d'un logo qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. En dehors du crâne composé de lignes de codes à la typographie informatique rose, il n'y avait presque rien, uniquement d'une série de chiffres. Un numéro de téléphone. Sombra. Jack s'était figé. Il s'était déjà amplement renseigné sur la hackeuse de la Griffe et n'avait trouvé que de maigres informations. Tout ce qu'il en savait c'est qu'elle ne semblait agir que pour ses propres objectifs. Mais personne n'était à même de dire quels étaient ses objectifs justement. L'idée même qu'elle ait pu réussir à joindre Angela sur un des ordinateurs de la base ne lui plaisait pas.

« Demande à Athéna de vérifier l'intégralité du système. » fut sa première réaction. Hors de question de laisser le moindre logiciel insidieux se promener sur leur réseau. Puis une idée lui vint : si Sombra tentait de les contacter, Jack ne pouvait que considérer que cela sentait relativement mauvais. Elle savait peut-être où ils gardaient le Faucheur. A quoi seraient-ils prêts pour le récupérer ?

« Eh bien, on dirait que je vais devoir bientôt changer de téléphone. » déclara-t-il finalement en prenant le sien.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de savoir ce qu'elle voulait. Mais dans la seconde où celui-ci allait rentrer en communication avec celui de la jeune femme, il pouvait considérer l'appareil comme bon à bruler. Et il allait devoir écourter la conversation autant que possible. Même si l'antenne transmettant le réseau ici était référencée ailleurs géographiquement, il préférait ne pas prendre de risque. Le mieux aurait sans doute été de changer de pays mais il n'avait ni le temps ni l'envie.

Il n'y eut qu'une sonnerie avant que la voix à l'accent mexicain marqué du génie de l'informatique se fasse entendre.

« Holà Morrison »

Il n'avait pas encore déclaré son identité qu'elle avait déjà deviné et elle ne s'encombrait même pas d'utiliser son pseudo. Parfait. Celle là était vraiment dangereuse. Mais il savait aussi qu'elle était imprévisible, ce qui n'était pas pour diminuer le premier qualificatif d'ailleurs.

« Sombra »

« Je préférai vous avoir de vive voix. Je vais faire court. Moira développe un Faucheur 2.0. Notre ami Reyes n'était qu'un prototype pour quelque chose de plus gros. Et ça pue, croyez-moi. Je vous transmets les coordonnées pour trouver ce petit bijou. Sombra, terminé. » Et elle avait raccroché aussi vite qu'elle avait décroché, sans prévenir. Au moins, il n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter d'avoir été localisé géographiquement. Elle ne semblait clairement pas avoir cela en priorité. Mais autant rester méfiant.

Il avait tourné la tête vers Angela.

« Un nouveau Faucheur ? »

« Si c'est une version améliorée, on peut s'attendre à un adversaire redoutable. »

« Reyes a déjà bien assez subi. » avait grogné Morrison avec un petit grognement de dégout à l'idée qu'on veuille rendre comme moins humain son ancien ami.

« Personne n'a dit qu'ils comptaient le lui donner à lui. »

Un petit moment de silence plana alors que les deux se fixaient tout en faisant défiler les possibilités dans leur tête. Moira ou Fatale, capables de se déplacer comme le Faucheur, parfaitement aptes à esquiver chaque coup en devenant de la brume… pire… Doomfist avec les mêmes pouvoirs. En passant en revue les différents membres importants de la Griffe qu'ils connaissaient, ils surent tous les deux rapidement que oui, l'idée leur déplaisait ouvertement.

« Il va falloir qu'on discute. Tous. Gabriel y compris. Je doute que la nouvelle lui plaise. » avait il conclut.

A cet instant, une liste de coordonnées apparut sur son téléphone. Autant pour lui. Elle avait réussi à récupérer ses informations, enfin au moins son numéro mais peut être bien plus. Eh bien, il se ferait un plaisir de le jeter à l'océan où il était certain que personne ne le trouverait. Il nota les coordonnées rapidement.

Il avait parfaitement conscience que ça pouvait être un piège. Ça y ressemblait même beaucoup. Un bel appât afin d'être sûr qu'ils mordraient à l'hameçon et une route toute tracée beaucoup trop facile, ça semblait suspect. Mais il allait falloir tenter le coup.

« Je vais aller voir Gabriel. De toute façon, on va être obligé d'ouvrir si on veut que tu l'auscultes donc il va falloir s'assurer de sa coopération. »

« De quoi est-il question exactement ? »

« Il t'en parlera mieux que moi. »

Angela l'avait alors accompagné à la cellule. Sur le chemin, il avait croisé Ana qu'il avait gratifié d'un regard. Ils parleraient plus tard mais elle avait joué finement. Devait-il la remercier ? Il ne savait pas trop. La motiver à agir ainsi dans son dos n'était pas forcément une bonne idée… mais d'un autre côté, elle avait joué sa pièce sur l'échiquier pour faire avancer la partie d'une façon tellement intelligente qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Dans tous les cas, il jugeait juste préférable qu'ils abordent le sujet de Gabriel tous les deux à un moment de toute façon.

Il avait poussé la porte pour laisser entrer le médecin puis l'avait suivi, se retrouvant de nouveau face à face avec Gabriel. Cette fois, pas de masque entre eux. Son vieil ami avait même laissé retomber l'épaisse veste du Faucheur. Ça lui donnait un coté plus humain. Ça retirait cette aura de mort. Sans doute aurait-il pu laisser son esprit se berner de vaines illusions si des volutes de fumée sombre ne s'élevaient pas de ses larges épaules qui n'avaient pas perdu de leur stature avec les années ni avec sa nouvelle situation. Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus le filtre de la caméra, il repérait mieux chacune des cicatrices qui courait sur son visage. Il en nota même plusieurs au niveau de sa gorge avant qu'elles ne disparaissent sous le col en tissu. Il remarqua aussi combien les yeux étaient injectés de sang. Mais était-ce la distance de la caméra qui l'avait empêché de voir cela ou une détérioration d'heure en heure ? Enfin, il put vaguement comparer avec ses souvenirs mais il lui semblait que la peau avait perdu un peu de son teint halé mais ça pouvait juste être une représentation trop ancienne de son vieil ami par son esprit.

Il s'était levé en les voyant entrer et leur avait offert un léger sourire arraché à ses lèvres.

« Je commençais à croire que tu m'avais oublié. »

Mais son regard semblait plutôt intéressé par la présence d'Angela, montrant une certaine méfiance.

« Je tire la langue et je dis ah ? »

Le médecin secoua la tête avec un petit air amusé malgré la nervosité que Jack sentait en elle de se retrouver de nouveau face à Gabriel, tant d'années plus tard.

« Je pense qu'on pourra difficilement se limiter à des examens si simples dans ta condition. Je… je vais vous laisser discuter pour l'instant. Je viendrai quand vous aurez terminé. Vous avez beaucoup à vous dire, je… je reviens ! » Elle n'avait pas vraiment laissé le choix à Jack et avait fait demi-tour rapidement. Elle avait refermé la porte et Morrison était resté un instant figé, perplexe.

« Je sens que la visite médicale va s'annoncer plus que compliquée. »

« Commence par arrêter de lui faire peur. »

« Je n'ai rien fait. » Gabriel haussa les épaules comme il le faisait si bien, balançant un sourire qui se voulait innocent.

C'est là que Jack capta un autre changement. Les dents du Faucheur semblaient nettement plus marquées en pointes, donnant un aspect définitivement carnivore qui accompagnait superbement bien les yeux rouges qui renvoyaient des lueurs face à la lumière électrique diffusée dans la pièce. Il ne put s'empêcher un frisson. Son instinct lui-même hurlait le danger que représentait l'homme en face de lui.

« Tu… » Par où commencer maintenant ? Il en savait plus désormais mais ça ne rendait pas le contact plus facile.

« Libère moi Jack. Je n'ai pas menti. J'ai besoin de partir. Si tu tiens à ce que la blondinette me passe aux scanners pour être sûr de ce que je te raconte, tu te doutes bien qu'il va lui falloir beaucoup trop de temps pour tout analyser et tout comprendre. »

« Je te crois, Gabriel. C'est peut-être parfaitement stupide mais je te crois. Parce que j'ai envie de croire que tu es toujours en partie celui que j'ai connu. Et si je le fais ? Tu vas détaler, retourner auprès de la Griffe et on va continuer à s'affronter ? »

« Cessez de nous courir après. Quand vous ne représenterez plus une menace, on aura plus aucune raison de vous donner la chasse. Oh bien sûr, Doomfist vous a un peu en travers de la gorge mais ça, c'est une histoire personnelle. »

Jack avait vraiment du mal à faire face à ce visage qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir des relents de nostalgie qui assaillaient son esprit.

Il se remémorait un fou rire qui déridait ce visage qu'il connaissait si sévère à une époque bien plus lointaine où il le découvrait encore. Il se revoyait, Gabriel presque étalé contre lui, son bras passé sur ses épaules et une hilarité à moitié endormie qui chatouillait sa joue alors qu'il le ramenait après une soirée et qu'ils marchaient dans une ruelle illuminée par des petits lampions. Il repensait à ce petit sourire satisfait et serein de ce visage étalé sur son oreiller, les raies de la lune découpant des plaques de lumière.

Jack avait gardé le silence et s'était perdu dans ses pensées brumeuses. Et quand il était revenu à la réalité, Gabriel s'était rapproché à la limite, le champ d'énergie à quelques centimètres du visage. Il fut saisi par un sentiment étrange de malaise et d'une furieuse envie de retirer cette barrière entre eux. Il se détourna alors violemment pour échapper à la vue de cet ami qu'il était aujourd'hui obligé de garder enfermé.

« Sombra, que penses tu d'elle ? Tu lui fais confiance ? »

Gabriel haussa un sourcil surpris tout en reprenant de l'écart comme si la réaction de Jack avait refroidi quelque chose en lui.

« Pourquoi cela ? »

« Elle vient de nous contacter pour nous informer des plans de la Griffe. Moira travaillerai sur une version améliorée de ton… virus ? »

Le visage de Reyes se ferma. Il connaissait cette expression. C'était celle qu'il prenait quand il apprenait quelque chose qui provoquait une réaction en lui, bonne ou mauvaise, mais qu'il se refusait à laisser filtrer la moindre réaction. C'était un procédé pratique pour éviter qu'on devine l'impact des informations sur lui ainsi que son possible avis sur les éléments apportés. Mais cela confirma surtout à Jack qu'il apprenait les faits : il n'avait aucunement été concerté et ne faisait pas parti du projet. Cela voulait aussi dire autre chose… c'est qu'il n'était sans doute pas destiné à recevoir la dite amélioration du virus. C'était aussi possible que Moira développe juste cela pour le défi sans ambition particulière pour la suite si ce n'est celle d'avoir réussi à améliorer encore le concept. Jack tirait ses propres conclusions pendant que Gabriel devait en faire autant, muré un court instant dans le silence avant de reprendre la parole.

« Et alors ? »

Jack écarta les mains.

« Fais pas celui qui en a rien à foutre. On sait tous les deux que c'est parfaitement faux. »

« A l'heure actuelle, ça m'importe peu. Tant que je suis coincé ici… »

« Arrête de radoter. Tu savais quelque chose à ce propos ? »

« Rien. Je le découvre. L'information vient de Sombra donc ? »

Morrison acquiesça.

« Alors je pense qu'elle est fiable, et que c'est inquiétant. » Il avait tourné la tête pour observer le mur de sa cellule.

« Nous comptons intervenir. »

« C'est sans doute mieux. » Puis après un court instant. « Je suppose qu'il est parfaitement inutile que j'essaye de proposer de venir, n'est ce pas ? »

« Effectivement, je doute que quiconque soit apte à te faire confiance pour l'heure. » Et c'était sans compter qu'il risquait de se barrer dès l'instant où ils allaient lui ouvrir la porte.

Gabriel s'était laissé tombé sur la couchette avec un grognement.

« Bah, pense à me prendre quelques injections en passant. »

Il ressortait de sa voix une espèce d'acceptation de la situation morose. Jack le sentit sans mal. Il ne commenta pas et se contenta de le regarder, le regard un peu vague. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette foutue sensation de malaise, de ces silences qui se glissaient entre eux.

« On est dans une impasse. » avait-il finalement déclaré.

Reyes eut un petit hochement de tête.

« Tu m'en vois le premier désolé. » Une pointe d'ironie était cependant perceptible dans sa voix. Oui, bon, c'était de bonne guerre. Effectivement, une bonne partie du problème venait de cette nécessité de le garder ainsi enfermé. Mais le libérer en apporterait tout autant voire plus. « Tu sais, je n'ai pas pris cette décision par gaité de cœur. Ils m'ont retapé. Et il fallait que j'agisse. Ils m'ont tendu la main. Quel autre choix avais-je ? »

« Tu sais que je suis en vie depuis combien de temps ? »

« Longtemps. »

« Et il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que… »

« Que quoi ? » Sa voix avait coupé, cinglante. « Que je pouvais te rejoindre ? Je suis accroc à la saloperie de Moira, il m'en faut. Qu'on pourrait travailler ensemble ? Tes méthodes ne sont pas mes méthodes. Quoi que tu aies un peu changé, il faut te l'accorder. Tu fais moins dans la dentelle qu'à l'époque. Pourquoi ne pas rejoindre la Griffe ? » Plein de défi, il avait tourné la tête vers Jack lui retournant ainsi sa propre problématique et Morrison avait grogné d'agacement. Il savait parfaitement que ce n'était juste pas possible avec les quelques idéaux qu'il gardait. « Ne te berce pas d'idées stupides. Je suis entre les deux feux. Je me débrouille pour ne pas vous mettre une balle dans le crâne à chacune de nos rencontres mais mes échecs répétés vont finir par poser quelques soucis. Doomfist commence déjà à sous-entendre que je fais dans le sentimentalisme. C'est peut-être même pour ça que Moira travaille sur ce projet. » Il marqua une pause puis plongea son regard ensanglanté dans ceux toujours aussi bleus de Jack. « Si je le pouvais, j'aurais fait les choses autrement. Je t'assure. Et je vais peut-être devoir revoir les bases d'ailleurs. S'ils peuvent développer une version améliorée du Faucheur, je ne serai sans doute plus d'une grande utilité. » Alors qu'il développait lui-même cette pensée, il sembla prendre la réalité en pleine face. Oui, il allait perdre toute sa valeur pour la Griffe, et sans doute sa part de décision dans l'organisation si un nouveau membre plus docile gagnait ses capacités hors du commun. Il ne serait alors qu'un élément jetable. Et qu'est ce qui serait facile de se débarrasser de lui désormais. Il suffirait de le priver de ses foutues injections et il ne donnerait pas cher de sa peau. Il allait crever dans un caniveau comme un clébard abandonné. Ou dans cette foutue cellule. Il n'irait peut-être jamais plus loin qu'ici-même. Son regard s'accrocha à Jack. Et soudainement, toute la peur et la haine cumulée se déchainèrent.

« Et toi ? Tu vas faire quoi ? Me laisser crever à petit feu ?! » Son poing partit en direction de Jack mais rencontra le champ de force et il eut un cri de douleur où Morrison fut sûr de percevoir de la satisfaction. « Laisse-moi sortir de là, putain ! Je suis capable de prendre mes décisions ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Qu'après des années sans toi, j'ai besoin de ton avis pour tout ? Détrompe-toi, même avant, je faisais ce que je voulais quand je voulais, ne t'en déplaise Boyscout ! Tu mens à qui en te disant que c'est le mieux pour tout le monde que je reste dans cette cage ? Sérieusement ! Lâche-moi la grappe. Sois déjà ravi d'être encore en vie ! » Une nouvelle fois, il frappa. Puis une autre. Les volutes de fumée autour de lui se faisaient erratiques. « De toute façon, ça rime à quoi ? Tu veux quoi ? Que je me rachète ? Qu'on reprenne le combat main dans la main ? Que je me fasse pardonner et que je devienne un gentil garçon à ton image ? Arrête de te leurrer Blondie, j'ai jamais été de ce genre-là. Va falloir redescendre sur terre. »

Jack avait reculé, les yeux arrondis face à la fureur qu'il sentait se déployait dans la cellule. Il voyait la brume venir frapper furieusement contre le champ, reculer, s'y écraser de nouveau. Il avait dû dire quelque chose qu'il ne fallait vraiment pas… ou alors c'est juste les réflexions intérieures de Gabriel qui l'avait amené à comprendre qu'aucune solution envisageable n'était bonne. Il y aurait forcément au moins un perdant.

« Alors quoi ? On fait quoi ? On attend un putain de miracle ? Je suis un putain de monstre, Jack ! Même si tu voulais m'accepter, même si tu pouvais me tenir en vie, ta précieuse petite équipe le prendrait comment hein ? Et quand tu te rendras compte que c'est Overwatch ou moi, tu referas le choix de naguère ? Allez ! Va te faire foutre. »

Il avait tourné le dos pour aller préférer la cible du mur de béton au fond de la pièce pour passer ses nerfs, venant y frapper ses poings heureusement gantés et blindés de plaques de fer.

« Quel que soit les choix que je fais, je suis et je demeure un foutu outil dans la main d'un connard. J'ai sacrifié tellement d'années de ma vie à Overwatch puis Blackwatch. Tout ça pour prendre un couteau dans le dos. Et maintenant ? On va me remplacer. Je n'étais qu'un putain de cobaye en attendant la version finale ! Un original bon à jeter vu que la copie sera bien meilleure. Un croquis… un putain de prototype ! Je vais arracher les yeux de Moira ! »

Les éclats de béton volaient régulièrement du mur, marquant les gants d'une poudre grise et déformant peu à peu les renforts sur les gants qui venaient alors s'appuyer de façon douloureuse sur ses articulations.

« On pouvait pas me laisser crever hein ? Non, c'était bien plus drôle comme ça ! Tu crois que c'est facile de vivre en sachant que tout le monde t'a lâché ? Toi… Ana… ma famille… t'as la moindre idée de ce que c'est que de se savoir seul et de n'avoir aucune chance de revenir en arrière ? Avoue… Avoue que je te fais peur Jack ! »

Il s'était violemment retourné pour chercher le regard de Morrison, pour le confronter. Mais il ne s'était pas attendu à le trouver là, juste à deux pas, et qu'il lui saisisse le visage à deux mains pour venir lui écraser les lèvres des siennes. Un instant, Gabriel resta là, son esprit vagabondant entre la notion que la fuite était possible, que le champ de force était baissé et celle que Jack était en train de l'embrasser comme si… comme si tout ça, ce n'était rien. Comme s'il acceptait ce qu'il était devenu, comme s'il lui offrait une seconde… non une troisième chance.

Il eut envie d'hurler et de le repousser, de fuir. Jack capta tout cela dans son regard arrondi par la surprise et ses bras glissèrent autour du cou du Faucheur. Ce dernier était armé. Il l'était toujours. S'il désirait tirer, il lui suffisait de faire apparaitre l'un de ses foutus fusils et il n'y survivrait pas cette fois, c'était une certitude. Il prenait un risque. Un gros. Il se permit de déglutir, laissant entendre qu'il espérait ne pas avoir fait d'erreur mais pour autant, il prit son temps avant de rompre le contact d'autant plus qu'il était en train de se demander comment il allait pouvoir rebondir après cette action.

Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait pris bon sang ? Baisser la barrière… venir au contact, prendre un tel risque. Sur l'instant, l'entendant hurler sa haine, le voyant si déchiré par sa propre nature et cette sensation d'abandon qu'il ressentait envers ceux qui furent ses amis, sa famille, il n'avait pas réfléchi parce que quoi que pense Gabriel, si, il comprenait l'abandon, la solitude. Il ne les comprenait que trop bien. Ça avait d'ailleurs sans doute énormément joué dans l'urgence qui lui avait pris d'agir envers et contre toute prudence. Jack n'avait pas réfléchi à cette action plus tôt.

Mais alors qu'il était face à Reyes, son propre esprit faisait le ménage pour tenter de se reconcentrer sur les choses importantes qui étaient en train de se jouer à cet instant, sur la décision qu'il venait de prendre par instinct et non après une intense réflexion comme il aurait dû le faire. Exactement ce genre de décisions pour lesquelles il avait hurlé plus d'une fois sur Gabriel et sur McCree qui avait clairement hérité de son mentor. Il avait eu ce besoin d'aller au contact, ce besoin de le rassurer, de lui faire comprendre que non, il ne le craignait pas. C'était faux. C'était clairement faux. Il avait une peur bleue de sa réaction, de ce qu'il allait faire maintenant, de la décision que le latino allait prendre.

« Je l'avais pas vu venir celle-là… » souffla Reyes dans un murmure mais après la surprise, son ton passa à un froid cassant. « Et je dois comprendre quoi, Jack… ? Une promesse vide de m'aimer toujours ? Allons, viens pas me la jouer comme ça, on sait tous les deux que c'est du flan. »

« Il n'a jamais été question d'amour à ce niveau entre nous… enfin pas de toi à moi. Je te promets juste d'être là et de t'aider dans la mesure de mes moyens, de ne pas t'abandonner… »

Il eut une certaine satisfaction à voir Gabriel ciller. Oh il s'était bien passé de lui dire ses propres sentiments à l'époque, lui expliquer que pour lui, c'était plus qu'un défouloir entre deux soldats mais qu'il se satisfaisait parfaitement de ce qu'il acceptait de lui offrir, que ça lui convenait ainsi, qu'il savait que son cœur était accroché à sa femme. Il ne savait pas si lui offrir cette information à ce moment était le plus intelligent mais il voulait surtout qu'il comprenne combien il était prêt à sacrifier pour le voir de nouveau stable… et peut-être même heureux. S'il voulait bien lui offrir une chance de rattraper tout ça, s'il voulait bien lui accorder juste un peu de confiance et de temps, il ferait tout pour que les choses s'arrangent.

« Non, tu ne me fais pas peur. On est deux pauvres vieux cons campés sur nos idées et on se fait la guerre alors que… »

« Rah, range les violons, Jackie… sérieusement. Ce n'est pas un truc qui va marcher avec moi, ça. »

Et il avait senti la rage de Gabriel ressurgir comme s'il venait de l'insulter gravement. Il n'avait qu'à peine eu le temps de penser qu'il allait devoir se mettre hors de portée au plus rapidement, qu'il sentait le choc d'un poing venu percuter son ventre. Il en avait eu le souffle coupé et s'était, un instant, plié en deux. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il ressentit une réelle terreur. S'était-il fourvoyé à ce point ? Gabriel était-il capable de se jouer de lui aussi impitoyablement malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé ?

Le prochain coup arriva et son instinct fut suffisamment vif pour qu'il l'évite cette fois-ci et qu'il en profite pour tenter de saisir le poignet pour essayer de faire plier le bras en se retournant d'un geste fluide. C'était une danse qu'ils avaient pratique tant et tant de fois… Mais aujourd'hui, elle était nimbée d'une envie de faire mal, il le captait parfaitement. Ils ne s'en sortiraient pas qu'avec quelques bleus. Comme pour lui confirmer, alors qu'il cherchait à pousser le Faucheur vers un des murs de la cellule, il sentit nettement la déchirure des griffes de métal sur son flanc. Il lâcha un sifflement entre ses dents alors que de tout son poids, il venait d'écraser le latino contre le mur, lui cognant vigoureusement la tête dans le même geste. Il s'était presque attendu à le voir alors s'évaporer mais il n'en fit rien.

Un instant bloqué entre Morrison et le mur, Reyes avait lâché un grognement avant d'arriver à bouger de manière à pouvoir envoyer un pied frapper le mollet de son adversaire, y écrasant les semelles de métal. Jack sentit un cri de douleur s'arracher à sa gorge et il fut obligé de reculer à cet instant.

Quelques pas en arrière, il fixait Gabriel en attendant le prochain assaut en prenant conscience du gout de sang dans sa bouche. Un coup au visage avait frappé juste. Mais quand le latino lui fit face à son tour, c'était en essuyant du revers de la main son nez qui n'était guère en meilleur état et il arborait une coupure large qui ornait son front. Soufflant comme un taureau enragé, il se rua de nouveau à l'assaut.

« Gab ! »

Mais sa tentative de l'arrêter n'obtient aucun effet. Il se retrouva propulsé au sol, sa tête manquant de percuter de peu la couchette. Une main griffue bien calée sur son torse comme pour lui faire admettre sa défaite, Gabriel l'observait, à genoux au-dessus de lui.

Il y eut alors un instant d'accalmie, où ils se fixaient l'un et l'autre. Sur les bras nus de Reyes se dessinait des marques rouges là où les poings de Morrison avaient fait mouche et celui-ci devinait qu'il devait arborer le même genre de marques. Les griffes s'appuyèrent plus fermement et il les sentit percer le tissu et la chair. Les yeux arrondis par l'effroi de potentiellement se faire déchiqueter ainsi, il vit l'écoulement de sang du Faucheur cesser et ses marques disparaitre, laissant une peau vierge de toute traces récentes de lutte. Seule restait la plaie à son front, béante qui s'était à peine refermée. Mais c'est surtout la façon dont il sentit un tiraillement violent au contact entre le métal et sa peau qui eut son attention.

Alors le Faucheur se pencha au-dessus de lui, le fixant droit dans les yeux.

« Tu devrais avoir peur… Et je doute que tu sois assez con pour ne pas paniquer face à ce que je suis, Jackie. »

Aucun ne bougeait, Morrison était glacé de terreur, il n'aurait pu le nier et quand la voix étrangement chaude mais cassante continua, il se sentit pétrifié.

« Je suis en vie grâce à l'essence même de victimes. Ce surnom de Faucheur… tu n'imagines pas à quel point il est vrai. »

Alors les griffes se plantèrent plus profondément et Jack s'était entendu gémir de douleur. Et il vit lentement la plaie qui dégoutait de sang se refermer à vue d'œil. Et finalement, Gabriel releva la main et entreprit de lécher chaque doigt de fer marqué par le sang de son ancien ami tout en le fixant.

« Maintenant que les choses sont mises au clair sur quelle anomalie de la nature je suis… »

Doucement et sans réelle bonne volonté, l'esprit de Jack accepta de comprendre la cause à effet. C'est sa douleur, ou sa propre chair martyrisée, qui avait activé le pouvoir de guérison de l'être qui le dominait à cet instant. Les choses étaient pires encore qu'il ne le pensait. Et quand Gabriel franchit de nouveau la distance entre leurs lèvres pour y écraser les siennes comme lui-même l'avait fait plus tôt, il s'en était senti révulsé.

« Ça te plait toujours autant ? » Il lui avait alors sourit, dévoilant ses crocs, ses yeux brillants d'une rage qu'il tentait de contenir.

Jack n'avait su répondre et il s'était senti obligé de détourner les yeux.

« C'est bien ce qui me semblait. » Et Reyes s'était relevé d'un mouvement souple. « Bien… j'ai d'autres affaires à régler. Tu ne m'en voudras pas de te fausser compagnie. » Il l'avait vu récupérer son masque, son manteau et commencer à changer de forme pour reprendre celle de la brume. D'ici quelques minutes, il serait parti et vite loin.

« Attends ! » Jack avait roulé sur le flanc pour se redresser. Il avait bien tenté de se relever mais son corps semblait plus affaibli qu'il l'avait prévu. Était-ce la guérison rapide de Gabriel qui lui avait pris cette énergie ou la lutte… peut -être était ce juste le mélange de tout cela et de la fatigue aussi. A sa propre surprise, Gabriel avait arrêté son mouvement, à demi changé et avait tourné la tête vers lui. Il l'étudia un instant.

« Demande une cure de vitamine à Angela, ça te fera pas de mal. Je te sens un peu à plat, Jackie. »

Il eut un rire et se retourna de nouveau vers la porte, perdant texture. Ce fut sans doute la surprise de l'intervention qui ralentit sa réaction mais quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et qu'il se retrouva face à Ana prête à tirer, il eut un sursaut et garda une seconde de trop sa forme physique. La fléchette partit et mordit la cuisse du Faucheur.

« Reste en dehors de ça, Amari… » Et il s'était dissipé en brume, fuyant au plus rapide, la fumée sombre s'échappant par la porte en balayant violemment l'ainée d'Overwatch. La fléchette était alors tombée au sol dans un cliquetis et Jack s'était senti relâché toute la force qu'il s'efforçait de conserver pour faire face, s'étalant sur le sol de la prison. Il aurait presque apprécié de tomber inconscient à cet instant. Il aurait alors échappé au regard noir lancé par Ana.

« Quelle idée de merde t'a traversé l'esprit ! » Mais elle s'était penchée pour ramasser la fléchette et l'avait tourné dans ses doigts.

« Il n'a pas dû aller loin… avec le soporifique… »

« Ça n'en était pas un. »

Angela entra alors dans la pièce et se précipita vers Jack. « Il… comment te sens-tu ? »

« Faible… » grogna-t-il. « Et c'était quoi alors ? »

« Une prise de sang express. » expliqua la sniper. « Il allait fuir de toute manière. Mais notre doc arrivera peut-être à en faire quelque chose. Maintenant, on va sonner l'alerte avant qu'il décide d'égorger tout le monde sur l'ile. »

« Il va juste prendre le large…. J'en suis certain. »

« Oui, alors, tes certitudes Jack… tu peux te les mettre bien profond là… »

L'ancien commandant soupira et laissa Angela vérifier son état de santé en se contraignant au silence. Mais quelle idée il avait eu… ?


	10. Chapitre 10

Désolé pour le délai supplémentaire pour ce chapitre, mais en contrepartie, il est bien plus long que les précédents. Et nous y voilà, dernier chapitre. Il sera suivi d'un épilogue.

Après celui-ci, je commencerai la diffusion de Noir dont le premier chapitre est déjà écrit mais je m'offrirai surement une petite semaine de délai avant de commencer ce nouveau pavé.

Je commence en parallèle une fanfic sur secret world legends. Très peu connu, j'ouvrirai la lecture à tout le monde en vous donnant toutes les clés pour comprendre l'univers. On plongera cette fois ci dans notre univers contemporain mais avec une touche de fantasy et d'horreur. Avis aux curieux.

Chapitre 10

Angela l'avait gardé au lit jusqu'au matin et il s'était bien passé de toute tentative de se substituer à ses recommandations. Il aurait été mal avisé d'énerver Ana plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait et il préférait faire profil bas. Ça ne lui ressemblait tellement pas de perdre pied comme ça, de prendre un tel risque. Alors, couché sur le flan dans une chambre de l'infirmerie, fixant le mur de longues heures, il avait essayé de récupérer un peu de ses forces. Son corps lui rappelait qu'il était plus de première jeunesse.

D'après les analyses qu'elle avait menées à bien sur lui dès son arrivée dans l'infirmerie quelques minutes après son altercation avec Reyes, elle avait vu plusieurs faiblesses que Jack n'avait jamais montré auparavant. Assuré par sa situation de soldat amélioré d'un vieillissement impliquant moins d'effets secondaires que la majorité des humains, même s'il avait pris un soudain coup de vieux physiquement en peu de temps ces dernières années à vivre dans un stress permanent, il s'était vu ressentir une douleur dans ses mouvements, comme si les années venaient de le rattraper. De vieilles blessures semblaient plus sensibles et chacun de ses mouvements lui semblait demander un effort. Mais au bout de quelques heures, la douleur s'était atténuée et tout semblait être revenu à la normale désormais.

Il avait réussi à somnoler un temps, vaincu par la fatigue mais le reste de sa journée, il avait retourné les faits dans son crâne. Il n'aurait jamais dû ouvrir cette cellule. A quoi avait-il pensé en espérant que Gabriel se ferait amadouer par de douces paroles après tant d'années de solitude à vivre uniquement dans sa haine ? Il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu. Il n'arrivait même pas à considérer que cela faisait parti d'un plan de Reyes. Non, il ne l'avait même pas manipulé. Il avait juste été parfaitement idiot, faisant preuve de la même naïveté qu'un adolescent amoureux. Cette réflexion lui fit serrer les dents. Il la rejeta rapidement. Même si ses sentiments de l'époque semblaient vouloir revivre envers et contre tout, motivés par un espoir vain de retrouver le même Gabriel qui les avaient fait naitre, il allait devoir faire une croix dessus et surtout ne plus les laisser influencer la suite.

C'est quand il avait entendu deux nouvelles voix dans l'infirmerie qu'il avait totalement émergé de ses pensées noires si brumeuses. Il avait pivoté pour scruter les deux jeunes femmes qui venaient de rentrer dans le bureau d'Angela et un sourire avait été arraché à ses lèvres. Fareeha et Brigitte saluaient chaudement le médecin à force renfort de petits cris ravis de vieilles amies qui se revoient après une longue séparation malgré le fait que l'une ait plus d'une dizaine d'années de plus que les deux autres.

Les deux avaient si bien grandies pensa-t-il vaguement, le nombre des années où il avait vu les gamines évoluer soulignant combien ces mêmes ans devraient peser sur lui. Fareeha, la fille d'Ana, et Brigitte, celle de Torbjorn, étaient les enfants d'Overwatch en un sens. La nouvelle génération. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine fierté à voir les femmes qu'elles étaient devenues toutes les deux. Oh il n'y était pour rien mais il était un peu le tonton orgueilleux devant ses nièces. Savaient-elles pour Reyes ? Après tout, il faisait aussi parti de leur enfance. Ça ne pouvait pas les laisser insensibles si elles avaient appris l'identité du Faucheur.

S'il voyait Brigitte régulièrement puisqu'elle suivait en général Reinhardt où qu'il aille, les changements chez Fareeha qu'il croisait plus rarement lui fit réaliser qu'il n'était peut-être pas assez présent pour eux. Il remuait ciel et terre pour Gabriel mais...

Il s'assit pour les saluer à travers la vitre et il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que la porte entre eux s'ouvre pour que la fille de Torbjorn vienne le serrer vigoureusement dans les bras, lui arrachant un petit grognement.

« Quelle poigne… Content de vous voir ici mais… »

« Ana nous a dit qu'on allait avoir besoin de nous. Je suis rentrée plus vite que prévu du coup. » expliqua la brunette alors que la fille d'Ana entrait à son tour, suivant Angela qui glapit d'inquiétude.

« Doucement Brigitte, il… »

« Il n'est pas encore enterré, Angela. Ça va, je vais survivre. » grogna Morrison en se levant pour venir saluer à son tour celle qu'il avait connu comme un bout de chou hyperactif qui avait déambulé dans la base en suivant le sniper, jeune mascotte de l'unité avec un caractère bien trempé digne de sa mère. « Fareeha. » Il s'étonnait cependant vraiment de sa présence. Depuis quand était-elle revenu ? Quand sa mère avait-elle jugé nécessaire d'appeler des renforts et… quand avaient-elles repris contact ? Aux dernières nouvelles, les relations entre elles étaient plutôt tendues. Même si la jeune femme savait que Ana était en vie, elle semblait avoir boudé ces tentatives de reprendre contact. Il fallait croire qu'il avait raté pas mal de choses à se focaliser sur Gabriel ces derniers jours.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » avait demandé la Suisse en jetant un œil aux différents écrans puis en décidant de retirer le capteur caler sur la tempe de l'ancien commandant. « Ça a l'air d'aller et de toute façon, tu vas refuser de rester plus longtemps hein ? Allez zou, sors de cette infirmerie ! Fareeha, dans mon bureau, visite de routine. Brigitte, ne reste pas loin, je te récupère ensuite. Jack… sois sage. » elle le couvrit d'un regard lourd et il lâcha un soupir, abandonnant toute tentative de lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas un gamin de dix ans.

Une fois sortis du bureau, la brunette eut un petit rire en s'accoudant à la rambarde devant une des vitres offrant une vue plongeante sur la mer.

« Ana nous a raconté rapidement le bazar. Elle rechignait à nous appeler mais vu que Jesse est… enfin… vous aviez besoin de renforts. J'avais fini mon travail là-bas de toute façon. Tu vas voir, elle va te plaire ! »

« Elle a pu parler avec Fareeha ? »

« Elles sont restées un moment seules pendant que j'allais voir Papa et Reinhardt. Il faudra plus de temps mais je suppose que c'est un bon début. »

Jack avait hoché la tête.

« Content qu'elles renouent. Et donc, vous venez sur la prochaine opération… hum… »

« Elle ne t'a pas demandé ton avis, c'est ça ? »

« Pas vraiment non. » Mais c'était mérité pensa-t-il. Ana prenait les rênes et c'était sans doute plus sûr tant qu'il n'était pas capable de prendre des décisions plus terre à terre. « Mais elle a raison. Ça fait plaisir de te revoir. Tu tiens la forme. »

« Toujours ! Et prête à botter des culs ! »

Jack ne put retenir un petit rire. Un instant, il se demanda s'il devait poser la question, s'il devait soulever le fait que Reyes et le Faucheur ne faisaient qu'un. Mais il ignorait ce qu'Ana comptait leur dire et il préféra éviter une nouvelle gaffe. Elle les avait appelées. Qu'elle prenne la responsabilité de leur expliquer que la prochaine mission, elles risquaient de jouer de leurs armes contre un de hommes les ayant élevées.

« Bon, on reparlera plus tard. Il va falloir que je me tienne au courant de tout ce qui s'est passé pendant qu'Angela m'a enfermé en m'ordonnant de me reposer. »

Elle hocha la tête.

« A tout à l'heure alors. Et sois sage hein ! »

Il avait alors rejoint la cafétéria pour voir qui il y trouverait. Lena ? Parfait. Il s'était assis avec elle et l'avait écouté déblatérer tout ce qu'elle savait. Pas besoin de poser des questions, juste écouter le flot ininterrompu de paroles. Ana avait donc effectivement fait venir des renforts après que McCree soit officiellement déclaré hors-jeu. Celui-ci restait la majorité du temps hors de vue, ils ne savaient pas trop où mais il semblait s'être refermé sur lui-même quand la nouvelle que sa perte de vue avait de plus en plus de chance d'être définitive s'était renforcée. Il avait en revanche expliqué très fermement à Lena qu'elle n'y était pour rien et qu'elle avait intérêt d'arrêter de lui couiner des excuses aux oreilles ou il serait tenté de lui montrer qu'il n'était pas devenu totalement incapable de casser des dents. Il avait lui-même pris la décision de se jeter au secours d'un coéquipier, ça s'arrêtait là. Il assumait les conséquences de ses décisions.

Quand elle eut fini de se concentrer sur McCree, elle dériva aussitôt. Faucheur s'était enfui, mais ça, il était au courant comme elle l'appuya si bien. On ne l'avait pas repéré depuis. Soit il était sur l'ile, soit il avait fui, nul ne le savait mais en tout cas, ils n'avaient rien trouvé en tentant de le traquer. Elle espérait juste qu'il n'allait pas offrir leur position à la Griffe mais de toute façon, Ana avait commencé à préparer leur départ pour une nouvelle base par sécurité. Jack fut presque surpris que cela ne soit pas déjà fait mais son amie avait sans doute attendu qu'il soit officiellement sur pied pour pouvoir envisager le déplacement. En tout cas, Lena ne semblait pas le juger coupable de ce qui s'était passé ou alors elle était juste trop optimiste de base pour réussir à lui pointer sa faille du doigt.

Enfin la prochaine mission qu'ils s'étaient donnée restait la base dont les coordonnées avaient été envoyées par Sombra. D'ailleurs, elle devait partir d'ici une petite heure avec Genji pour préparer le terrain sur place. Donc, le prochain objectif serait de nouveau de mettre la main sur Moira et son foutu produit. Il avait vaguement l'impression de répéter la même scène.

Il apprit aussi que les quelques informations qu'ils avaient tiré des ordinateurs capturés pendant la mission précédente avaient apportés des précisions qui prenaient sens maintenant qu'ils savaient quel était le but final de la scientifique. Apparemment, Angela avait recoupé les différentes recherches avec l'échantillon de sang prélevé sur Gabriel et travaillait dessus. Jack s'étonna de ne pas l'avoir remarqué à l'œuvre mais il n'était pas vraiment lui-même ces dernières heures. Bref, ils progressaient. Les retours étaient donc plutôt positifs. Tant mieux.

Maintenant, cela faisait 2 fois déjà que Moira leur filait entre les doigts. Cette fois, il allait falloir s'assurer que tout se passerait bien. Et cela, c'était toujours dans l'optique où Sombra ne leur tendait pas un piège, où le Faucheur n'avait pas donné l'alerte, où… où beaucoup trop de choses pouvaient mal tourner finalement. Ils allaient devoir redoubler de prudence dans cette mission s'ils ne voulaient pas y laisser des plumes.

Lena l'avait alors laissé après avoir fini de lui offrir toutes les nouvelles de la base. Elle avait une expédition à préparer. Il resta alors un moment dans la cafétéria, prenant le temps de finir son café froid depuis un moment déjà avant de se décider à chercher Ana. Il ne comptait pas lui discuter le commandement de l'opération dont elle avait pris le contrôle, mais s'il pouvait apporter ses propres propositions, ça ne serait qu'un plus. Restait à espérer que Reinhardt ne serait pas dans les environs où les choses risquaient de partir rapidement en vrille.

Ils n'avaient pas eu à faire trop d'efforts pour trouver comment se déplacer entre cette petite base et leur cible cette fois. Au fond d'un hangar, une navette noire et rouge ayant appartenu à Blackwatch avait été ramenée par les deux jeunes femmes. Récupérée plusieurs semaines plus tôt, elle avait été confiée aux bons soins de Brigitte pour la remettre en état. Après un vol d'essai avec Tracer aux commandes et l'assurance que le véhicule était de nouveau capable de servir malgré les années à prendre la poussière, ils avaient pris la décision de l'utiliser. Discrète, la navette avait un équipement non négligeable qui allait leur permettre de s'approcher en toute furtivité.

Chacun assis à une place sur deux rangées de sièges alignés de chaque côté de la navette, ils sentaient les cahots des quelques turbulences qu'ils traversaient alors qu'ils finissaient de se préparer psychologiquement à l'assaut.

Jack s'était perdu dans ses pensées. Peu avant le départ, il y avait eu confrontation avec Ana et il sentait son regard peser sur lui. Elle lui avait sommé, avec des mots directs et crus, de cesser de se conduire comme un idiot, qu'elle comprenait très bien que tout cela était difficile pour lui mais qu'il fallait qu'il cesse de perdre les pédales devant Reyes. Il lui avait fait savoir que le message qu'il lui avait lui-même transmis avait été bien suffisant pour qu'il comprenne. Si cet homme était bien Reyes, il avait évolué. Seul, il avait reconstruit sa vie ou du moins ce qu'il en pouvait en faisant abstraction de vains espoirs qui ne l'auraient conduit que vers sa perte. Il avait été réaliste. Il avait décidé d'aller de l'avant au moins sur ce point-là. Et aujourd'hui, Jack devait comprendre que lui-même allait devoir faire de même. Le Faucheur ne redeviendrait jamais le Reyes qu'il avait connu. Tout comme le Soldat76 n'était plus vraiment le commandant Morrison.

« Si nous croisons le Faucheur, nous agirons en conséquence. » avait déclaré Ana brisant un instant la concentration de chacun. « S'il agit contre nous, n'ayez pas d'hésitation. Lui n'en aura pas. »

C'était faux. Jack le savait. Ana le savait. Reyes n'avait aucune envie de descendre un vieil ami. Mais ils ne pouvaient perdre leur temps en nostalgie d'un temps totalement dépassé.

Il n'avait pas ignoré les regards qui s'étaient appuyés sur lui, comme pour s'assurer que le message était bien reçu.

Ils avaient progressé bien plus rapidement que prévu. A peine l'équipe fut elle déployée à proximité de la base, qu'ils avaient eu la surprise de découvrir une faille énorme dans la défense du lieu. Une porte normalement blindée s'était ouverte en une invitation. Ils s'étaient figés un moment face à ce fait et des regards furent échangés.

Si ça sentait fort le piège jusqu'ici, ça devenait encore plus flagrant. Il avait fallu qu'apparaisse le crane rose de Sombra sur l'écran de sécurité de la porte pour qu'ils décident qu'ils étaient trop loin déjà pour reculer et que s'ils lui avaient fait confiance en venant ici, alors il aurait été ridicule de changer d'avis désormais. Mais peut être que leurs vies dépendaient de cette décision.

Aussi ce fut en se tenant à l'affut qu'ils progressèrent dans l'ouverture, laissant Reinhardt ouvrir la voie, son large bouclier déployé devant eux alors que l'équipe progressait. Pendant un moment, il n'y eut qu'un silence tendu où seul le bruit des pas lourds du croisé semblait faire écho à celui de leurs cœurs. Ils progressaient lentement. Plusieurs fois, à la limite de leur champ de vision, ils virent une porte se fermer et une autre s'ouvrir dans un sifflement de pneumatique. La première fois, il y eut un arrêt brusque et ils s'étaient attendus à un assaut. Mais rien n'était venu. La porte qui s'était close était verrouillée. Sombra continuait à les guider. Leur destination finale semblait de plus en plus dépendre uniquement du bon vouloir de la hackeuse.

Cependant, l'alarme avait commencé à hurler après la troisième intervention de la pirate et cela leur avait annoncé qu'aide ou pas, il fallait s'attendre à de la résistance désormais.

Quand ils avaient perçu des mouvements de troupes non loin, résonnant dans les couloirs mais ceux-ci avaient disparu avec une nouvelle fermeture de porte. Cela avait quelque peu soulagé les esprits mais ils restaient vigilants. Soit elle avait vraiment évité qu'ils se fassent intercepter, soit elle attendait juste qu'ils baissent leur garde.

Alors quand ils arrivèrent dans un immense entrepôt, ils ne furent pas surpris de faire face aux troupes rassemblées dedans. L'endroit offrait peu de couvertures pour éviter les attaques ennemies et les boucliers de Reinhardt et Brigitte furent fortement utilisés. Les choses s'étaient compliquées quand les véritables adversaires entrèrent dans l'arène.

La première à trahir sa présence fut Fatale d'un tir qui arracha un cri à Hanzo qui n'avait dû qu'a sa vivacité de s'en sortir qu'avec une blessure à l'épaule, la balle ayant qu'arraché une partie de la chair tatouée, sans pour autant commettre de gros dommages. Aussitôt, le Japonais avait décidé d'en faire sa cible principale et prenant de la hauteur, il se mit à la traquer sur les grilles de maintenance.

Jack avait entendu Ana lancer une mise en garde quand une sphère d'énergie violette grouillante avait entrepris de faire son trajet dans leur direction, ne faisant pas de distinction entre membres de la Griffe ou d'Overwatch. Ce n'est pas tant l'attaque elle-même qui l'avait inquiétée que celle qui l'avait lancé. Moira était là, bien plus grande que la majorité des personnes dans la pièce et elle avançait, son regard vairon courant sur les assaillants.

C'est peut-être quand il la vit de ses propres yeux que Jack sut que ce n'était pas un piège. Si Moira était là et avait décidé de les affronter, c'est qu'elle défendait ses intérêts et donc sans doute ses recherches.

Et Morrison vit rouge à cet instant. Oubliée la prudence, oubliée la nécessité de faire face aux différents dangers de la pièce : il n'y avait plus qu'elle. C'était elle le catalyseur. C'était par elle que tout était arrivé, c'était elle qui avait tout déclenché. Si aujourd'hui Reyes n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, était devenu le Faucheur, c'était sa faute… uniquement sa faute. Alors il braqua son arme et fit feu.

Autour de lui, la bataille se déchaina. Il captait vaguement les éclats verts de la lame de Genji venant trancher un adversaire, les ailes dorées d'Angela alors qu'elle les déployait pour s'envoler aux cotés de Pharah dont les roquettes vinrent dévaster les rangs ennemis. Il entendit Ana hurler une mise en garde et il revint soudainement les pieds sur terre. Il aurait la peau de cette mégère mais il n'était pas seul sur le terrain, il devait rester concentré.

Alors son fusil vient arroser les troupes ennemies. La majorité était de simples soldats. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher qu'une bonne partie n'avait rien à se reprocher en dehors d'avoir choisi de vouloir survivre en acceptant ce travail plutôt bien payé. Mais la part de lui qui aurait fait attention à ce genre de choses était enfouie depuis longtemps. La survie du plus grand nombre... voilà ce qui comptait. Gabriel aurait été fier de lui. Il fronça le nez tout en tirant sur un soldat qui venait de prendre Winston pour cible.

Il vit du coin de l'œil que Moira en avait profité pour s'éloigner. Vipère... Il entendit Hanzo prévenir que Fatale n'était pas la seule sniper, information qui fut illustrée par la chute au sol d'un des tireurs d'élite, percé d'une flèche en pleine gorge. Un instant, il considéra que la préparation face à eux était un possible double jeu de Sombra. Mais après déjà deux assauts visiblement dirigés vers les travaux de Moira, peut-être qu'ils avaient juste pris des dispositions et les avaient attendus. Ça aurait été logique.

Un éclat rouge attira son attention à l'instant où Angela hurla "Assassin". Trop tard. Il avait senti le choc avant d'identifier ce qui lui arrivait dessus. Il s'était écrasé sur le dos, l'agent de la Griffe au-dessus de lui levant sa lame pour l'abattre. Il ne dut qu'à ses capacités de soldat amélioré d'arriver à bouger suffisamment vite la tête pour éviter le coup. Il entendit le métal frapper le sol mais son regard était déjà concentré sur la seconde lame qui se levait. Il n'aurait pas l'opportunité d'éviter celle-là. Il tenta alors, avec précipitation, de rediriger le canon de son fusil. Sans succès. Il serra les dents préparant l'impact. La lame s'écrasa une nouvelle fois, visant son crâne. Il eut un violent mouvement d'instinct pour bouger et s'il cria de douleur, ce fut quand il sentit son torse se faire déchirer par l'arme de l'assassin qui s'y planta vigoureusement. Il rata un souffle, sentant une soudaine difficulté à inspirer.

Une part de lui tentait de le raisonner et lui dire que c'était toujours mieux que dans la tête mais ses nerfs ne cessaient de lui hurler combien son corps souffrait. Et ce n'était qu'un répit. L'assassin le tenait. Ils se fixaient, visière à visière, incapable de voir le visage ou même les émotions de l'autre alors que l'homme au-dessus de lui semblait jubiler. Il était empalé contre le sol, il n'échapperait pas à la suivante.

Sa vue se brouilla. Il crut d'abord être en train de perdre connaissance. Cette brume dans son regard... Il tremblait de tout son corps, et il sentait qu'il n'avait plus le contrôle de lui-même, terrassé qu'il était par cette plaie qui faisait vriller chacun de ses nerfs. Est-ce que le coup de grâce arrivait ou… ? Il trainait trop... Quand il réussit enfin à concentrer son regard sur quelque chose et que ses yeux cessèrent d'avoir des mouvements incohérents, ce fut pour voir des volutes de fumée sombre qui prenaient forme, dessinant une main autour de la gorge de l'assassin. Les doigts se serrèrent et il y eut un craquement. L'homme tomba inerte sur le côté, lourdement alors que les griffes relâchaient leur pression.

Relevant lentement les yeux, il capta la présence du Faucheur au-dessus de lui. Celui-ci ne lui accorda qu'à peine un regard, s'assurant peut-être qu'il était encore en vie malgré le sang qui tâchait son poitrail. Il se détourna alors, reprenant forme de brume pour rejoindre Moira, survolant les troupes sans même leur prêter attention, disparaissant du champ de vision de Jack.

C'est quand il sentit la main de Reinhardt se fermer sur son épaule et le pousser en arrière alors qu'Ana s'agenouillait à ses côtés qu'il reprit conscience de son environnement global. Sa tête bourdonnait sous la douleur et il suivit d'un œil éteint ce que faisait l'Egyptienne, retirant la lame et grimaçant devant la blessure.

« Tu as survécu à pire. » annonça-t-elle tout en venant lui injecter une de ses seringues. Il sentit alors son métabolisme accélérer la guérison. Entre ses propres améliorations et le produit... il ne serait pas sur pied de suite mais il allait tenir. Il serra les dents et la remercia d'un hochement de tête.

A travers l'écran bleu du bouclier tendu par l'allemand, il pouvait nettement faire le point de la situation.

Le Faucheur avait rejoint Moira et elle s'était pétrifiée un instant.

Une réelle incompréhension dans le regard, elle restait immobile. On pouvait facilement lire toute la stupeur produite par les paroles de Gabriel qu'il ne pouvait entendre. Mais l'instinct de l'Irlandaise prit le dessus. Ce n'était clairement pas le moment de demander des explications, surtout pas à un sang chaud comme Reyes. Elle eut quelques pas de recul et sans plus d'explication, l'un et l'autre passèrent à l'assaut. Il vit la brume du Faucheur foncer droit sur la scientifique.

Il vit l'instant exact où Fatale, surprise de l'intervention en contrebas du Faucheur, s'était figé un laps de temps très court mais suffisant pour qu'Hanzo en tire parti et qu'une de ses flèches cambre la Française de douleur, la propulsant au sol avec un hurlement. Elle roula alors et tenta de s'éloigner aussi rapidement que possible du Japonais qui chargeait dans sa direction, décidé à en finir.

« Tu peux te lever ? » avait demandé Ana.

Et Jack s'efforça de se remettre debout, prenant appui sur la masse de Reinhardt imperturbable, faisant bouclier entre eux et les potentiels adversaires. Ses jambes étaient faibles et cela lui demandait un effort conséquent. Il rêvait de s'écrouler et de s'endormir, échapper à la douleur qu'il sentait charcuter ses muscles et ses os. Prendre son souffle était un acte qui à lui seul demandait sa concentration.

Il entendit soudainement un cri déchirant qui attira son attention, lui faisant tourner la tête trop vite et lui donnant des vertiges mais il s'efforça de se concentrer pour y voir clair. Doomfist venait de rentrer en action et dans la charge qu'il avait mené, il avait envoyé Torbjorn s'écraser contre sa tourelle, faisant s'affaisser celle-ci. Et le cri venait de la gorge de sa fille qui lui faisait face, le défiant, malgré le géant au poing énorme qui s'avançait vers elle.

« Merde » Jack avait fait un pas dans sa direction mais il s'était senti tituber. Et son appui allemand hurla un cri de guerre avant de charger, bien décidé à venir en aide à sa filleule. Le choc entre les deux masses fut violent et dégagea la jeune fille. Elle s'écroula à terre, reprit appui et s'éloigna au plus vite de la lutte violente entre les deux géants avant de se diriger vers son père pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

L'ancien commandant ne put qu'être spectateur. L'affrontement avec Doomfist avait été redouté. Quand il avait fallu le mettre hors d'état de nuire des années plus tôt, cela avait été compliqué et il ne doutait pas que cette fois aussi ça le serait.

Akande était un titan nigérian. Déjà doué naturellement pour le combat, les ajouts cybernétiques avaient amélioré encore ses capacités. Si Jack avait subi le programme visant à créer un soldat surpuissant sans user de ce genre d'atout, il savait que face aux capacités du nouvel adversaire leur faisant face, lui-même serait en difficulté, surtout dans son état actuel. Il avait réajusté son fusil à son bras et l'avait levé mais Ana avait posé une main dessus. Oui, dans son état, tirer risquait de faire des dommages collatéraux. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester inactif tout de même !

D'un coin de l'œil, il remarqua que Tracer s'était figée non loin de lui et fixait elle-aussi le duel de titan entre l'allemand et le Nigérian. Cela devait raviver des souvenirs beaucoup trop vigoureux pour elle. Il voyait son torse se soulever dans un souffle chaotique sans décrocher son regard.

Et il hurla pour qu'elle réagisse quand une boule de brume noire violacée fendit l'air dans leur direction. Plus loin, Gabriel et Moira continuaient leur propre duel. Et la scientifique commençait à fatiguer, lançant des attaques de plus en plus aléatoires. Les griffes de la main du Faucheur vinrent se refermer autour de sa gorge, l'autre main bloquant celle de l'irlandaise armée de son bracelet. Il rapprocha alors son visage masqué de la face de la scientifique et se fige un instant, reprenant lui-même son souffle avant de gronder d'une voix rauque qu'il arrivait à entendre cette fois.

« Tu comptais donc me remplacer si facilement ? »

Elle arrondit les yeux, prise au piège et se sachant facile à condamner maintenant qu'elle est immobilisée.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… »

« Alors qu'est-ce ?! »

Et les griffes se resserrèrent autour du cou de la femme. C'était la première fois que Jack voyait de la peur dans ces yeux d'habitude si calculateurs.

« Je voulais juste… »

Mais le fracas du métal couvrit la suite de la réponse, ou peut-être que Moira s'était stoppée à cet instant. A son tour, Reinhardt venait de plier un genou et ce qui était jusqu'ici un duel prit une toute autre allure. Ce fut alors Winston qui tendit une de ces larges mains pour arrêter le poing qui allait s'abattre sur l'Allemand.

Les naseaux largement ouverts, l'œil agacé, le gorille entra dans la danse mortelle avec un adversaire qu'il avait déjà affronté et dont il connaissait la puissance.

« Ça ira ? »

« Vas-y » Il avait très bien compris qu'Ana voulait se précipiter auprès de leurs collègues et la dédouanait de toute responsabilité envers lui-même.

Au moins, chaque respiration ne lui coutait plus autant, il était en train de se remettre lentement. Et il se maudit intérieurement alors qu'il reculait à couvert pour s'appuyer contre une des énormes poutres d'acier qui soutenaient le plafond de l'entrepôt. La plaie se refermait, il le sentait. Mais il crispait fermement sa main là où la lame était rentrée. Il devait bien admettre que l'attaque du Faucheur quelques jours plus tôt ne devait pas aider.

Son regard glissa sur ses effectifs de nouveau alors qu'il laissait sa tête s'appuyait contre la poutre, serrant les dents, résistant à l'envie de se laisser glisser le long.

Genji affrontait un groupe de soldats, usant de toute sa souplesse pour passer de l'un à l'autre, insaisissable et mortel alors que Pharah avait défié une unité d'assaut lourde. Bonne intervention de celle-ci, nota Jack. La jeune femme était clairement la plus habilitée à s'occuper de ce genre d'adversaires.

Reinhardt mis hors de portée, il s'était redressé et appuyé sur son marteau, il observait le combat entre le scientifique et Doomfist. C'était de la puissance brute, sans retenue. Les murs en porteraient la trace à voir l'impact large qu'ils avaient déjà marqués dessus.

Alors qu'il observait, se tenant à couvert, cela n'empêcha pas Fatale de tenter de le prendre pour cible. L'impact clair sur la poutre lui servant d'appui lui confirma qu'il allait devoir se mettre un peu plus à l'écart s'il ne voulait pas servir de cible et il s'y efforça, soufflant fortement sous l'effort. Il ne repéra pas la snipeur cependant. Il allait devoir rester méfiant. Son mouvement attira l'attention d'un soldat et il leva son fusil d'assaut pour l'accueillir. Il était blessé, relativement profondément, mais pas encore aussi vulnérable qu'ils pouvaient l'espérer.

Il ne sut pas quand exactement le cadet des Shimada s'était joint à la lutte aux cotés de Winston. Mais il vit en revanche parfaitement quand la large main de métal attrapa Genji au vol, tenant un instant celui-ci au-dessus du sol et pressant, lui arrachant un hurlement de douleur quand il sentit ses hanches craquer sous la pression et qu'il aurait certainement tout donné à cet instant pour que cette partie-là soit synthétique elle aussi, le large Nigérian eut un sourire satisfait.

Il envoya alors voler le Japonais, s'en servant comme projectile sur le gorille. Celui-ci le rattrapa avec un grognement. Cela offrit à son adversaire le temps de le charger. Jack vit Genji tomber au sol alors que Winston roulait plus loin. Le scientifique se redressa lentement, fulminant. Il chargea, les yeux emplis de fureur et de volonté de vaincre son ennemi. Le gorille leva les poings pour les abattre et s'il vit Akande plier le genou, celui-ci résista. Son poing d'acier résistait. Pour l'instant. Cet homme était définitivement une force de la nature.

Tournant la tête pour lâcher un instant la lutte contre le Nigérian et voir ce qui se passait vers Reyes, il fut surpris de voir qu'il avait relâché sa prise sur Moira. S'il semblait furieux et parler rapidement bien que Morrison ne puisse nullement entendre de là où il était, il n'était plus en train de l'agresser. Quand Fatale atterrit près d'eux, en partie pliée par la douleur, Reyes sembla accepter de mettre fin temporairement à la discussion pour laisser Moira s'occuper de remettre en état la Française. Il vit nettement le Faucheur tourner la tête pour avoir une idée de la situation.

Hanzo atterrit, de son côté, non loin de Tracer faisant face à un Assassin dans un combat au rythme endiablé et vint ajouter son renfort maintenant que sa cible semblait relativement dangereuse à poursuivre, trop proche de ses alliés.

Acculé, Akande poussa un nouveau hurlement sans doute en espérant décourager son adversaire, comme un lion rugit sur un groupe de chacals qui l'ennuie. Il leva finalement sa main biologique, laissant entrapercevoir un flacon entre ses doigts.

« Comment ? Vous n'aviez pas le droit ! Ne touchez pas à ça ! » avait hurlé Moira dans une voix où l'on sentait autant la surprise que l'horreur, faisant tressauter le Faucheur à ses côtés.

Aussitôt, Reyes sembla comprendre quelque chose et se changea en brume, se dirigeant vivement vers Doomfist. Mais tous furent trop lents à réagir. Les doigts broyèrent le verre en se refermant dessus. Sa main dégoulinante de sang se leva, laissant un filet de fluide vital s'en écouler alors qu'un filet de fumée sombre s'en élevait. Ses yeux s'arrondirent alors qu'un sourire étirait ses lèvres. Et quand il rouvrit la main, ce fut des volutes de brumes qui semblaient provenir de toutes les coupures infligées par les éclats de verre qui furent visibles à tous.

Reyes s'était arrêté brusquement quelques mètres en retrait en comprenant que toute action entreprise à cet instant arriverait trop tard. Sa brume avait marqué un petit arrêt avant qu'il ne reprenne forme solide, les armes en main.

Lentement d'abord, puis de plus en plus rapidement, les veines parcourant la main puis le bras de Doomfist prirent du volume, laissant percevoir une teinte violacée marquée pendant que le produit coulait dans ses veines et envahissait son corps. Il y eut un cri de douleur passant la gorge contractée du Nigérian alors que l'évolution se poursuivait dans son corps et venait pétrifier son visage.

Moira avait rejoint le Faucheur, les yeux arrondis, ne sachant plus si elle devait se satisfaire de ce qu'elle était en train d'observer ou fuir ce qu'elle venait de créer sans le désirer. Même Reyes eut un mouvement de recul méfiant face à ce qui se déroulait devant lui, visiblement prêt à s'éloigner au besoin. Il était sans doute aussi le plus à même de considérer le danger de la situation.

Bientôt, la peau du Nigérian fut entièrement parcourue par la création de Moira et tout sembla se figer un instant. Ce ne fut que le calme avant la tempête. La fumée sombre commença à se dégager de tout son corps déformé.

Jack ne savait pas grand-chose de la nature du Faucheur, mais il était persuadé d'une chose : ce n'était pas censé marcher comme cela. Sans doute était ce prévu pour être infiltré par petite dose dans le corps de celui qui devait recevoir le produit. Mais dans la panique de perdre de nouveau contre Overwatch, de finir derrière des barreaux ou juste le déshonneur d'être vaincu, Doomfist n'avait pris aucune précaution. Il avait juste joué le tout pour le tout. Jack en était d'autant plus persuadé que tous les suivis psychologiques qu'il avait lu sur l'homme ne laissait pas entendre qu'il puisse se laisser aller à une expérience de ce genre de son plein gré. Il avait accepté et intégré les machines à son arsenal mais celles-ci étaient des armes à ses yeux, des outils. Qu'il accepte de changer sa nature elle-même... il avait été au pied du mur, il avait agi, quitte à prendre d'énormes risques.

Reinhardt avait surgi, espérant frapper Doomfist avant qu'il ne prenne totalement la capacité de ses moyens mais la charge du croisé passa à travers un nuage de brumes riant aux éclats qui avait repris forme solide une fois l'allemand passé pour lui assener un coup mémorable dans le dos. Jack vit nettement l'armure de l'ainé d'Overwatch se déformer et le cri de douleur de leur porte bouclier lui serra les tripes alors qu'il l'observait tomber au sol.

Ce fut le signe du départ des hostilités. Oh, Akande n'avait pas la fluidité de mouvement de Reyes. Il avait des ratés. Ils se repéraient facilement. Le premier que Jack nota fut quand il visa Winston d'une main, voulant sans doute refermer ses doigts sur sa gorge mais ceux-ci passèrent à travers. Mais d'autres suivirent. Non, il ne maitrisait pas sa nouvelle capacité pleinement, mais associée au reste, il devenait encore plus redoutable. Morisson frémit en imaginant ce que cela donnerait s'il s'en sortait vainqueur et pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, lâché dans la nature. Non, cette idée était purement terrifiante.

Une nouvelle fois, il avança, trébuchant, se prouvant qu'il n'était toujours pas apte à servir à quoi que ce soit dans cette lutte et il jura. Alors, posant un pied devant l'autre lentement, il se rapprocha du centre du conflit sans perdre de vue l'avancée des choses. Fort heureusement, Doomfist semblait pour l'instant ne pas réussir à maitriser les mouvements visant au déplacement du Faucheur et sa brume lui servait principalement à esquiver, rendant les attaques encore plus difficiles, et dangereuses pour le groupe qui risquait, selon leurs positions respectives, de se blesser les uns les autres. Il vit une flèche d'Hanzo passer à travers la masse à la peau sombre.

Alors qu'il approchait, il put percevoir la dispute ardente entre Moira et Gabriel, restés à distance de sécurité mais visiblement plus que concernés par ce qui était en train de se passer.

« Mais je n'en sais rien, Reyes ! C'est un prototype ! Il n'était pas censé servir comme ça ! Et surtout pas sur lui ! Surtout pas ! »

« Et bien il va falloir trouver, et là, tout de suite ! Comment on arrête ça ? »

« J'aimerai t'y voir ! Je ne sais pas, je dois... réfléchir. Laisse-moi le temps de réfléchir ! »

Même Moira semblait paniquée à cet instant. Jack commençait à sérieusement se demander son but premier avec ce développement du concept de Faucheur. Enfin, cela serait un débat pour plus tard.

De nouveau, désespérant de se rendre utile, Jack avait levé son arme. Sa visière avait fait le travail d'acquérir la cible mais il sut que tirer était vain. Même au meilleur de sa forme, il n'aurait pu lutter avec une arme à feu contre cet homme, pas plus qu'il n'avait rencontré de franc succès dans ses duels contre Gabriel depuis qu'il arborait le masque du Faucheur. Il risquait bien plus certainement de blesser l'un des siens.

Ana était à genoux aux cotés de Reinhardt qui était visiblement officiellement à terre pour ce combat à mener, même s'il l'entendait vociférer tout ce qu'il pouvait, sans doute furieux d'avoir été mis hors combat. La lutte était en train de clairement tourner au désavantage d'Overwatch et Jack serrait les dents. Ça ne pouvait pas finir comme ça. Il ne pouvait pas être un poids mort alors que ses amis étaient en train de se faire écraser par Doomfist, comme ça... Il en tremblait de rage ce qui n'aidait pas son équilibre déjà précaire.

Moira sembla le repérer et eut un regard méfiant dans sa direction. Notant sans doute qu'il n'avait cure de sa présence à cet instant et qu'elle n'était clairement pas sa cible, elle eut un petit reniflement qu'il interpréta comme une moquerie de celle qui s'amuse de son adversaire vaincu. Il s'était alors tendu de nervosité et était ravi que son casque cache sa réaction.

Le Faucheur avait tourné la tête vers lui un instant. Il était là, quelques mètres plus loin et ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait un geste de quelque sorte que ce soit envers l'autre. Puis le masque à l'aspect morbide avait été tourné de nouveau vers la lutte engagée.

« Il faut tenter quelque chose » fit-il d'une voix rauque étouffée par le masque.

« Deux minutes ! » Il pouvait parfaitement voir que Moira était en train de chercher une solution aussi rapidement qu'elle le pouvait. Mais ce fut sans doute trop lent selon Gabriel qui n'avait jamais été un grand amateur de patience. « Reyes ! »

Le latino venait de se jeter en avant, prenant forme de brume. Dans quoi se lançait-il ? Jack doutait que lui-même le sache en vérité. Il fonçait dans le tas, il agissait et il verrait plus tard. Ils étaient dans l'urgence et il n'était plus temps de réfléchir. Tellement Gabriel comme façon d'agir.

Il fondit sur Akande, reprenant sa forme solide, le percutant de plein fouet. Celui-ci ne s'était sans doute pas attendu à une attaque venant de son ancien allié. Mais quand bien même, le poids de Gabriel n'avait fait que déséquilibrer son adversaire. Doomfist avait tourné un regard menaçant vers lui.

« Evidemment... »

Et son bras était venu pour s'abattre sur Reyes. Il aurait pu esquiver, il aurait pu se changer en brume à cet instant, mais tant qu'il servait de cible, l'autre restait une cible atteignable. Alors il avait levé ses deux mains et avait intercepté l'attaque, usant de sa force surhumaine pour résister à cette pression. Ses bottes ferrées crissèrent contre le sol et une partie du béton partit en éclat. Le Nigérian sembla accepter le défi lancé avec un sourire étirant ses lèvres.

Mais ce fut Jack qui profita de l'instant de distraction offert. La visière active, il visa. Les roquettes filèrent droit vers le géant à la peau sombre. Elles trouvèrent leur cible et Doomfist recula. Et dans un violent mouvement, ce dernier se projeta poing en avant. Gabriel ne perdit matière que trop tard. Ils virent clairement l'impact avant qu'il ne se dissipe en fumée et batte en retraite sur quelques mètres pour reprendre forme. Son masque avait sauté sous l'impact et il était visage à découvert, le nez en sang quand il reprit forme. Ses yeux rouges étaient dardés sur ceux injectés de sang de Akande. Et les deux se précipitèrent l'un sur l'autre.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que le Nigérian sembla prendre suffisamment le contrôle de sa capacité pour s'en servir pour se mouvoir plus rapidement et ce fut deux brumes qui se rencontrèrent de plein fouet.

Jack jurerait avoir vu des éclats de lumière, tels des départs de foudre, entre les deux nuages sombres qui s'affrontèrent avant de se séparer aussi violemment qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.

« Reyes va se faire déchiqueter... » La voix de Moira était basse et c'était, à son ton, le résultat d'une conclusion scientifique qu'elle venait de tirer.

« Empêche ça ! »

Le regard qu'elle lui lança de ses yeux vairons était plein de venin. Puis quelque chose sembla faire impact dans l'esprit de la femme. Il vit parfaitement ce moment où elle avait trouvé la solution à son problème. Et revanche, il ne comprit pas ce qui lui arriva l'instant plus tard. Fatigué par l'attaque qu'il avait subie plus tôt, il n'eut pas le temps de réagir quand elle lui saisit le poignet et qu'une aiguille se planta profondément dans son bras.

« N'ai pas peur, Morrison... j'ai produit ça pour un corps qui avait été préalablement amélioré... comme Gabriel... ou toi. Tu vas vite t'adapter. Et il a besoin de toi pour le vaincre. »

Jack sentit son corps s'écrouler avant d'avoir conscience de la douleur qui courait ses veines. Ses mains se posèrent au sol et son arme tomba plus loin alors qu'il cherchait son souffle. Encore... ? Ces derniers jours, il était persuadé d'avoir passé plus de temps à genoux que debout... c'était plus de son âge ce genre de bordel.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait ? Il le savait. Il refusait juste de voir la vérité en face. Il savait ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Il savait que la brume devant ses yeux n'était pas qu'une déformation de sa vue. Et pourquoi s'en étonner ? Après tout, Moira n'avait toujours que servi ses intérêts ou celui de ses expériences, celui de la science en somme, et dans ce cas-là, c'était certainement sauver Reyes et éviter que Doomfist ne puisse sortir d'ici vivant.

Jack venait de réaliser combien Akande avait tout intérêt à éliminer Moira, la seule capable de produire un être pouvant le défier désormais et la seule à pouvoir percer une faiblesse, voire à en avoir créé une par sécurité. Oui, Moira était en train de sauver sa peau en sacrifiant la sienne.

Et pourtant... partout où la douleur avait semblé le bruler au point qu'il aurait pu parier avoir de la lave dans les veines, celle-ci se calmait et il se retrouvait avec une énergie étrange qui le fit frémir. Il resta ainsi les mains au sol jusqu'à ce que la déflagration qui l'avait ravagé sembla se faire ravaler et se tint un moment immobile, récupérant son souffle.

La première chose qui le frappa fut combien ses poumons prirent facilement une profonde bouffée d'air et il réalisa alors seulement les années de fatigue progressives que son corps avait cumulé. Il sentait son cœur battre vigoureusement et ses yeux fixant le sol à cet instant lui semblait repéré le moindre détail du béton. Il n'avait pas même jamais noté combien il avait perdu à ce niveau. Il aurait pu jubiler de sentir ainsi son corps se régénérer, de sentir que ses plaies récentes que même son état de soldat amélioré prenait un temps très long à faire disparaitre étaient en train de se résorber.

Mais la panique le prit au cœur. Elle venait de le changer... elle venait de changer sa nature même. Il en avait d'autant plus conscience qu'en levant sa main, il en voyait les volutes instables qui s'en élevaient. Qu'avait elle fait ?

Un instant, il avait caressé l'envie de se jeter à sa gorge et de venir serrer ses mains autour, de venir se venger de l'affront qu'elle venait de lui faire. Il avait relevé les yeux et la situation globale lui était revenu en pleine face : une bonne partie de l'équipe était hors-jeu ou occupée ailleurs, incapable d'intervenir.

Le combat entre le Faucheur et Doomfist était sur le point de réellement devenir un duel et si Gabriel avait une meilleure maitrise de sa condition, le Nigérian semblait apprendre beaucoup trop vite.

Le regard si perturbant de la scientifique revint sur lui et il le croisa. Il se releva sans difficulté. Il comprenait. Ce n'était pas que son intérêt qu'elle protégeait en lui infligeant cela. C'était aussi parce qu'elle ne voulait pas voir Gabriel se faire massacrer et elle savait qu'il partageait ce sentiment. Elle l'avait fait en sachant parfaitement qu'il agirait ensuite au mieux et dans leur intérêt à tous les trois. Et il allait le faire. Il se sentait soudainement tellement bouillant d'une énergie nouvelle et pourtant si étrange... En bougeant une main, il la vit perdre texture et sentit la panique le gagner un moment. Non... Plus tard, il paniquerai plus tard. Pour l'instant, il devait se charger de sauver la peau de tout le monde.

Il attrapa son fusil au sol tout en courant pour rejoindre Doomfist et le Faucheur. Après quelques pas, il eut l'impression de perdre l'équilibre un instant quand une de ses jambes sembla perdre matière. Il avait eu un sursaut de surprise en se sentant chuter alors qu'il ne l'attendait pas, mais cela n'était rien comparé à la panique qui s'insinua en lui l'instant suivant. Il chutait mais jamais il ne sentit l'impact. Il ne contrôlait plus rien. Il sentait qu'il continuait à foncer droit sur eux, il les voyait s'approcher mais il n'était plus qu'une entité sans solidité, gazeuse. Un instant, il prit horreur en se demandant s'il allait pouvoir reprendre forme normale mais il s'accrocha rapidement à l'idée que Reyes y arrivait... mais Reyes avait des années d'expérience en la matière. Akande avait réussi à le faire... il pourrait le faire. Il faudrait qu'il y arrive.

Comment arrivait-il même encore à penser alors qu'il n'était plus que... ça ? Comment pouvait-il raisonner ?

Encore une fois, il rejeta cette panique qui le prenait. Il fonça droit sur Doomfist, pensant très fort à l'envie de venir le déséquilibrer mais son corps ne reprit forme et ce fut une brume noire qui passa de part et d'autre du large Nigérian. Avant qu'il ne comprenne exactement ce qui s'était passé, il les avait dépassés. Il resta un instant là, nuage en suspens. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait étrangement conscience de tout son environnement ainsi. Devant, derrière, sur le côté, haut, bas... tout cela n'était que relatif ainsi. Ainsi, il réalisa que même s'il se limitait lui-même par réflexe à ce qui aurait dû se trouver devant lui, il vit, ou quelle que soit la façon dont on pouvait appeler ça sans yeux dans le processus, Doomfist tenter de fermer son large poing sur la gorge de Faucheur. S'il y parvenait, si Gabriel marquait un instant d'hésitation ou de réflexion de trop, il pouvait très bien se faire broyer les cervicales avant même de pouvoir s'échapper en fumée. Le danger fut sans doute suffisant pour lui faire reprendre pied.

Il sentit avec satisfaction son genou frapper le ventre de Doomfist. Venant de quelqu'un d'autre, le coup n'aurait certainement eu que peu d'impact mais avec la force de soldat amélioré qu'avait l'ancien commandant, surtout maintenant qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir retrouvé ses trente ans, il vit le Nigérian faire quelques pas en arrière.

Morrison se sentit reprendre son souffle et en fut presque extatique. Il était de nouveau sous forme solide. Comment ? Il n'en savait rien mais cela comptait il ? Reyes l'avait fixé et leurs regards s'étaient croisés. Il avait senti une colère bouillante chez lui, dans ses yeux arrondis par la surprise. Il avait eu un bref regard sur le côté, où aurait dû se trouver Moira mais aucune trace d'elle. Morrison comprit sans peine qu'elle avait déguerpit, certaine de la fureur que provoquerait chez le Faucheur l'idée qu'elle ait osé lui faire ça. Ce n'était sans doute pas un tort. Et cette nouvelle dispute entre les deux anciens de Blackwatch devrait attendre.

« Ça attendra. Doomfist pour commencer. »

Reyes serra les dents mais hocha la tête. Côte à côte, ils firent face ensemble de nouveau. Cela n'était pas arrivé depuis si longtemps. Jack n'avait eu aucun mal à remarquer la fatigue de Gabriel aussi décida-t-il que le combat ne devait surtout pas s'éterniser. Il provoqua alors Akande, lui faisant face, et l'invitant à le prendre pour cible. Il était sûr qu'en temps normal, Doomfist ne se serait jamais laissé avoir à quelque chose d'aussi basique mais il plongea droit sur lui. Reyes en profita pour s'éloigner pour reprendre son souffle. Du moins en apparence.

A peine, le Nigérian avait-il mordu à l'appât offert que Gabriel s'était empressé de se glisser derrière lui. Ses mains aux griffes d'acier vinrent s'agripper au corps de leur adversaire. D'une pression, il le força à se courber vers l'arrière et le géant poussa un hurlement de rage. Les doigts se plantaient dans la chair dégagée du torse, faisant couler des filets de sang sombres sur la peau. Il commença alors à vouloir échapper à l'étreinte, perdant matière mais Jack nota de visibles difficultés cette fois-ci. Était-ce la douleur ?

Une autre théorie effleura l'esprit de l'ancien commandant. Et si le Faucheur utilisait cette horrible habilité qu'il lui avait dévoilé avoir... ? Oui. Il comprit que c'était de ça qu'il s'agissait. Il était en train de tenter de dévorer sa force vitale... ou quelque chose du genre. Ange avait bien été incapable de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il faisait exactement. Pas en si peu de temps.

Alors que Doomfist tentait de changer de forme, Faucheur suivait le mouvement et Jack se perdit dans les brumes qui se développaient n'arrivant plus guère à distinguer quelle entité était Gabriel, et laquelle était Akande. Ils se fondaient l'un dans l'autre sous la pression dévorante du Faucheur.

Les yeux de Gabriel croisèrent les siens un bref instant et il y lut une détermination sans failles mais aussi tant de regrets. Il hurla son nom alors que les deux perdaient leur identité, leur être.

Puis il y eut comme une déflagration et Morrison se sentit projeté à terre par le souffle. Il s'ébroua et redressa la tête.

Il restait là, immense et la peau sombre, les yeux désormais rouges, les veines prêtes à exploser tellement elles étaient apparentes. Doomfist était là et il le fixait. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent lentement d'un sourire qui s'effaça lentement alors qu'il sentait la chatouille désagréable du sang qui commençait à couler de son nez. Il l'essuya du revers de sa main biologique et fronça les sourcils. Puis une toux soudaine le prit et il se vit éructer un liquide sombre et poisseux. De tout son corps s'élevait de la brume qui se compacta lentement en une épaisse sphère qui aurait pu être composée de pétrole au-dessus de lui.

Lentement, il tomba à genoux alors que le Faucheur se matérialisait de nouveau à partir de cet élément si compressé de brouillard sombre. Morrison aurait bien été incapable de comprendre ce qui s'était passé à cet instant-là. Il vit juste le géant s'écrouler la tête contre le sol, respirant avec difficulté alors que Gabriel, flottant au-dessus à quelques mètres de hauteur, semblait contempler ses mains pourtant bien masquées par le métal.

Autour de lui, les volutes étaient instables, nombreuses et si sombres. Et un sourire vint se coller sur ses lèvres un bref instant. Puis ses yeux parcoururent la scène et il se laissa soudainement retomber au sol, venant faire claquer ses bottes pour rejoindre au plus rapidement Morrison, oublieux du reste du monde autour de lui.

Jack ne comprit pas le pourquoi cette précipitation au départ. C'est quand il entendit le cri de Gabriel tout près de lui alors qu'il tentait de l'attraper qu'il réalisa qu'il était de nouveau en train de perdre matière. Sa panique revint aussitôt. Oh, il était habitué au danger, mais ça, ça n'avait rien de commun avec ce qu'il avait déjà pu affronter. L'ennemi était interne. Il ne pouvait lutter comme on lui avait toujours appris.

« Jackie ! »

Le surnom lui comprima le cœur. Son esprit se brouilla. Comme son corps. Un instant, il crut qu'il était en train de s'évanouir, que sa tête lui tournait seulement mais il comprit avec horreur. Il était vraiment en train de s'évaporer, perdre conscience et perdre toute humanité, avalé dans la brume sombre qui courait son corps et qu'il était incapable de maitriser.

« Reste ! » la voix était lointaine et proche à la fois. Un murmure soufflé à son oreille et un hurlement craché à sa face. Il eut un sursaut à l'appel, à la supplique. Mais c'était un dernier tressautement d'un poisson hors de l'eau en train d'étouffer. Son esprit caressa la liberté promise par cette disparition qui s'annonçait, bien moins douloureuse qu'il ne l'avait imaginé mille fois. Il partirait en ayant lutter jusqu'à la fin, suivant ses convictions. Il n'aura pas vengé Gabriel… il l'aura retrouvé. Cette voix, ce timbre inquiet…

« Reste, je te dis ! » Cette fois, c'était un ordre. Un ordre de son ancien supérieur, un ordre de cet homme qui fut son égal, de son ami le plus proche qui s'accrochait à lui et refusait de le voir partir. Une volée d'insultes en mexicain suivit.

La chaleur qui rayonna autour de lui, avec une tendresse qu'il n'avait plus ressentie depuis longtemps, le força à garder pied. Il sentit sans trop comprendre comment le contact de Reyes contre lui et il sentit ses efforts pour lui éviter de partir.

« Reste avec moi, Jackie… Voilà, ancre-toi à moi… Je suis là… je suis là… »

Et il eut l'impression d'avoir touché le fond d'une piscine et qu'on le propulsait violemment à la surface. Il prit une profonde bouffée d'air quand il en retrouva la capacité. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine.

Le premier visage qu'il vit fut celui de Moira, ses yeux vairons le fixant, et un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Gabriel dut ressentir son recul dans le bras qu'il avait passé autour de lui pour le soutenir.

« Tu nous as fait une belle peur… »

Jack tourna la tête pour observer le latino. Il le sentit soulever son corps sans difficulté et lancer un regard des plus sombres vers Moira.

« Je t'interdis de l'approcher, que ce soit bien clair... Je vais m'occuper de toi, Jackie. »

Il hocha vaguement la tête, de retour des années en arrière, quand il rentrait de mission, exténué et que son vieil ami veillait à ce que tout se passe bien pour lui. Il pouvait sentir son inquiétude et quelque part, il en ressentait un réel plaisir. Il allait se laisser aller là... quelques temps... se reposer...

Il vit du coin de l'œil son groupe qui s'assurait que Doomfist était incapable de bouger. Il ne savait pas comment Gabriel s'y était pris mais il semblait avoir absorbé la brume se trouvant dans l'organisme du Nigérian. Comment ? Sans doute que même le concerné n'aurait pu donner de réponse exacte. Aucun geste ne fut fait contre les autres membres de la Griffe qui se tenaient à l'écart, aucun ne semblant vraiment partant pour risquer de se frotter à Overwatch pour sauver Akande de la prison.

Reyes s'arrêta face à un obstacle. Face à lui, Fareeha le scrutait, l'air déterminée et tendue.

« Laisse le ici, on va s'en occuper... »

« Nous sommes les seuls pour l'heure à savoir comment agir pour son bien. »

« Gab... » La voix de celle qu'ils avaient connu enfant tous deux semblait brisée.

« Je vous le renverrai, ne t'inquiète pas de cela. Je te le promets. »

« Reste avec nous... »

Reyes la fixait, les sourcils froncés. Il semblait peser le pour et le contre de la proposition. Non, l'idée ne lui plaisait pas. Et il allait avoir besoin de Moira pour s'assurer de la stabilité de son ami dans les premiers temps... et avoir une sérieuse discussion avec elle aussi.

La scientifique se tenait deux pas en arrière et elle semblait imperturbable même si elle devinait sans mal la colère qui s'abattrait sur elle un peu plus tard.

« Je ne suis pas certain que cette idée plaise à tout le monde. » Son regard avait dérivé vers Reinhardt espérant sans doute une vive protestation de sa part à l'idée d'avoir un ennemi potentiel si proche d'eux.

« Je préfère encore savoir Morrison sous notre garde avec toi à côté que je ne sais où. Alors ramène toi... et l'autre vipère là aussi. Ouais, c'est de toi que je parle, Moira. Mais je vous tiens à l'œil... »

Le Faucheur se crispa mais il sut aussi qu'il n'avait guère d'autre choix. S'il tentait de fuir, il allait devoir laisser son ancien ami et sans doute le condamner à se perdre tôt ou tard dans la brume. Et s'il devait lutter... il n'en aurait pas la force. Alors, il lâcha un soupir et hocha la tête.

« Le temps nécessaire... et je repartirai. »

Jack n'avait été que spectateur de la scène. Il se rendit compte qu'il dormait, vaincu, mais qu'une part de lui, brumeuse, restait consciente. Oui... il n'était pas si mal ici.


	11. Epilogue

Et nous y voila! Epilogue de Brumes, clac de fin. J'espère que vous avez aimé la lecture pour ceux qui sont restés jusqu'ici! Un petit commentaire est le bienvenue pour que j'ai quelques retours :D Et à bientôt pour Noir, la fic parallèle basée sur Hanzo et McCree qui devrait débarquer d'ici quelques temps ;)

Le poing passa à travers lui sans l'effleurer et il se décala sur le côté pour répliquer. Puis ce fut le deuxième, évité tout aussi simplement. Il eut un sourire satisfait.  
Voilà une dizaine de jours maintenant qu'ils avaient rejoint une autre base abandonnée pour profiter des installations médicales. De plus, loin de tout, elle assurait que quiconque voudrait sortir se retrouverait à marcher plusieurs jours en plein Antarctique s'il ne se servait pas d'un des véhicules dans le hangar sécurisé. Ainsi, Moira et Gabriel étaient libres d'aller et venir, sous l'œil plein de méfiance de certains membres d'Overwatch mais incapables de s'éloigner. Reyes avait plutôt bien accepté cette semi-captivité, comprenant les précautions prises.

Après un repos mérité pour lui et pour Gabriel, l'un et l'autre sous la surveillance d'Angela, ils avaient repris un semblant de vie normale. Peut-être trop normale. Jack eut l'impression de retourner à l'époque d'or d'Overwatch. Il était fringuant, plus vraiment jeune mais fringuant, Gabriel était là, Ana aussi. Mais ce n'était que temporaire. Il le savait. Reyes n'en avait nullement fait mystère. Une fois qu'il serait apte à user de sa nouvelle nature, il repartirai. Il était d'ailleurs régulièrement en communication avec Sombra et Fatale restées avec les troupes de la Griffe en déroute. Il ne les abandonnait nullement.

Mais le lien s'était reformé presque naturellement à se côtoyer de nouveau ainsi. Ils avaient pu de nouveau communiquer sans se sentir ennemis. Ils avaient de nouveau pu partager des moments de complicités. Ces combats d'entrainement qui avaient repris leur place dans leur quotidien étaient des défouloirs tellement bienvenus qui leur manquaient à l'un comme à l'autre plus qu'ils ne l'avaient pensé. Et ils étaient de nouveau égaux. Et les deux seuls à pouvoir se faire face ainsi.

Pendant les jours écoulés, de nombreuses réponses étaient venues à Jack. A sa panique première d'être pris dans les mailles du filet de Moira, celle-ci avait répondu que l'évolution de l'organisme qu'elle lui avait injecté était celle qui était évoluée. Non, il ne serait jamais dépendant. Le souci avec la version première du Faucheur, c'est qu'il se désagrégeait peu à peu, imparfaite, et donc devait régulièrement recharger les batteries comme une machine. Celle-là n'aurait pas ce souci. Et depuis que Reyes avait eu la bonne idée d'absorber les brumes de Doomfist, lui-même avait évolué en conséquence. En revanche, l'un comme l'autre pourrait se régénérer par ce biais s'ils étaient blessés. Morrison avait rejeté cette idée avec horreur. La scientifique avait haussé les épaules en lui expliquant que de toute façon, ça serait à lui de voir. Elle n'en avait cure.

Elle avait aussi expliqué sous la colère implacable de Gabriel qu'elle avait caressé l'idée dès l'instant où elle s'était attablée à travailler sur l'évolution de son concept de brumes de pouvoir changer Jack. Les deux étaient restés les yeux ronds et choqués à cette déclaration et elle avait continué. Le virus tel qu'elle l'avait conçu ne pouvait être réellement stable qu'en complément de l'amélioration subie par les soldats ayant participé au programme. Et, après des années aux cotés de Gabriel, elle savait que le plus gros mal dont souffrait le latino était finalement d'avoir perdu les siens. Jack aurait pu... Gabriel l'avait fait taire. Il semblait horrifié. Elle avait fait ça en partie pour lui. Non pas seulement pour que cette lutte soit gagnée, mais aussi pour son bien à lui. Et ça l'écœurait profondément. L'idée que Jack ait à subir ça par sa faute... il n'avait rien demandé mais les faits étaient là : sans lui, son ami n'aurait jamais eu à faire face à une nature qui n'avait plus grand-chose d'humain. Il avait appris à vivre avec mais il ne le souhaitait à personne, et encore moins à Jack.

Moira avait précautionneusement fui ses parages pendant les jours qui suivaient en dehors des moments où Morrison se retrouvait sur une table d'observation et que son avis était nécessaire.

Et après ces dix jours, il avait acquis une certaine pratique. Ce n'était pas encore une science exacte mais il avait largement progressé. Il contrôlait les changements d'une forme à l'autre et arrivait à se déplacer sur une courte distance. Il avait même commencé à apprendre à faire apparaitre une arme dans le creux de sa main. Celle-ci n'était que brumes et il n'arrivait à l'incarner que parce qu'il connaissait chaque pièce de l'arme. Cependant, il n'était pas encore à tirer puisqu'il n'était pas encore assez précis dans ce travail méthodique mais il pensait que ça ne tarderait plus vraiment.

En somme, il savait que le temps du départ de Gabriel approchait à grand pas.

Il connaissait ses objectifs futurs. Ils en avaient parlé. Le Faucheur allait revenir et soutenu par la poignée d'agents de la Griffe qui le suivaient, parmi les plus efficaces, il allait en reprendre le contrôle, quitte à faire tomber quelques têtes et assurerait d'une main de fer la suite des opérations. Jack n'aimait pas ça mais ils le savaient tous les deux : la place de Reyes n'était pas auprès d'Overwatch.

En revanche, cela sonnait aussi le début d'une certaine trêve entre les deux organisations. Reyes saurait tenir les rênes. Il continuerait vers ses objectifs mais n'accepterait aucun débordement. Et l'un comme l'autre avait finalement l'impression de retrouver un équilibre perdu mais jamais oublié. Overwatch demeurait, renaissant peu à peu de ses cendres, déployant de nouveau ses agents comme des braseros amenant l'espoir dans la nuit. Et dans ses ombres, cachée sous les braises encore chaudes, prenant une autre forme, un autre nom, d'autres visages, Blackwatch émergeait.

Les deux compagnons s'arrêtèrent, face à face, aussi essoufflés l'un que l'autre et leurs fronts se touchèrent alors que chacun venait féliciter l'autre d'une bourrade. Un sourire étirait les lèvres des deux vétérans et Gabriel se surprit à effleurer le menton de son ami, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

"Je pense que tu n'as plus guère de raison d'avoir peur."

Les bras de Jack passèrent autour de son cou, des volutes de brumes s'élevant de leurs deux corps serrés l'un contre l'autre puis leurs lèvres se scellèrent. Ils avaient encore un peu de temps à partager avant que chacun suive de nouveau sa route, mais cette fois, ils ne feraient pas les mêmes erreurs.


End file.
